Roomies
by lonegungal17
Summary: Kurt learns Sue Sylvester is a powerful enemy when she forces Karofsky & him to be roommates at nationals. Can Kurt help Dave stop pretending & come out? AU. Major pairings: Kurtofsky, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes, Finchel & Santofsky/ Fave friendships.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stared at the roommate sign up sheet for nationals, he couldn't believe his luck. The one day this school year he'd been off sick and Mr. Schue had assigned roommates for nationals in New York. Kurt glared at Blaine's name next to Sam's. When Blaine had first transferred with him a month ago, Kurt had been sure that would have been spending the night together for the first time at nationals. That was until Kurt walked in on Blaine cheating on him with Wes. No wonder he always got all the solos, he had been blowing the upper-class men the whole time!

Kurt shook his head trying to rid his mind of the mental picture before focusing on the last two names left on the list to pair up with Quinn or Karofsky. He quickly signed his name next to Quinn's, she wouldn't mind rooming with him even if they had never really been friends, anything was better than Karofsky.

Kurt took a seat in the first row with in front of Mike and Puck and folded his hands in his lap.

Finn entered and greeted him with a grin before he could say hello Kurt scowled at him, 'Finn, why didn't you put my name down as your roommate yesterday? Now I'm stuck with Quinn.'

Finn's cheeks turned red as he sat down next to his brother, 'I was so going to honest but Puck had this great idea that we could room together and Rachel could room with Lauren and we could switch rooms.'

'So you think sex…wait not even sex…making out with Rachel is more important than us bonding as brothers,' Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, 'you're dead to me, Finn.'

Finn patted his younger brother on the shoulder, 'you don't mean that. You know I have to keep Rachel happy right now; we only just started dating again. I can't mess it up.'

'Yeah, yeah, hoes before bros. I get it,' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'So, you're rooming with Quinn huh? I didn't even know you guys were friends,' Finn shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt sighed, 'she's the lesser of two evils.'

As if on queue Karofsky walked through the door and over to the sign up sheet as he ran his finger down it searching for what Kurt assumed was his name. He saw the jock look away defeated as he lowered his head. Kurt almost felt bad as he watched the jock give a half-smile as he nodded at Finn but took a chair next to Santana, as far away as possible from him and his brother.

Kurt turned to his brother and tilted his head toward Karofsky, 'I don't even know why he's here. He only sings when Mr. Schue makes him and he never looks like he's enjoying it.'

'Yeah, he's been kind of down for the last month or so,' Finn explained. 'You should have seen him when he first decided to join, he was always asking to sing and Rachel was worried he was going to try to steal solos from her at nationals. It was like glee made him a new person.'

Kurt glared across the room at the other boy that was studying his shoes, 'doesn't look like that change lasted very long same old Karofsky to me.'

Mercedes and Tina entered the room together and took the seats next to Kurt. Without giving them a chance to speak Kurt's diva tone kicked in, 'why didn't either of you put me down as your roomie for nationals? Now I'm stuck with Quinn.'

Mercedes looked at Kurt confused, 'boy, don't you think we tried. Yesterday, Mr. Schue said Figgins had ordered no opposite sex roommates, so I don't know why he's letting you and Quinn room together.'

Kurt heart sunk to his stomach, 'but Quinn and Karofsky were the only two people left, they can't make me room with Karofsky. I had to change schools because of him.'

'Hey guys,' Mr. Schue greeted the class as he grabbed the list off the wall and set his bag down on a chair, 'is everyone excited for nationals next week?'

Most of the glee club erupted in cheers but Kurt sat there silently. He had missed New Directions when he had been at Dalton but with the additions of "cheater" Blaine and "bully" Karofsky, it didn't feel like home anymore.

'Welcome back Kurt and Dave, I hope you are both feeling better. If you didn't figure out already I put up the sign up sheet for roommates for nationals up yesterday, so let's see who will be rooming together.'

'So first off we have Mercedes and Tina, Mike and Artie, Brittany and Santana, Finn and Puck, Rachel and Lauren, Sam and Blaine and…umm… Kurt I see you have put your name down with Quinn. Yesterday I told everyone that Figgins had said that roommates must be the same sex.'

Kurt quickly glanced at the blonde, 'it's alright Mr. Schue, I'm gay remember. Plus you wouldn't mind rooming with me would you, Quinn?'

'Guess not,' the ex-cheerleader shrugged.

'I'm afraid rooming with someone of the opposite sex on a school field trip goes against school policy, Porcelain. Chapter 5, rule J of the school handbook,' boomed the voice of non-other then Sue Sylvester from the doorway.

Mr. Schue glared at the coach in the doorway, 'I've got this covered Sue.'

'I don't think you know what kind of lawsuits you are leaving the school open to, William,' Sue corrected him as she stepped forward grabbing the list from his hand. 'Let's see here, Rosemary can have threesome with the other Cheerios and that means Porcelain and Rocksteady will be bunking up.'

Dave looked up from his sneakers at Coach Sylvester until he heard Kurt protest, 'I am not sharing a room with that monster.'

'Kurt calm down,' Will said, 'no one's going to make you do anything you don't want to.'

'Don't speak so soon William. I will be chaperoning along side you at nationals. Figgins knew you would mess up the hotel arrangements, so he's put me in charge. Those two will be rooming together or not attending, it's about time they put their differences aside. I warned you before regionals Porcelain, Sue Sylvester is a powerful enemy,' she noted walking out the room.

'Mr. Schue you can't let her do this,' Kurt whined and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Mr. Schue looked over at Dave who was picking at his nails trying to ignore Kurt's outburst. 'Kurt I think Coach Sylvester has a point. Dave has matured and left his bullying ways behind him. It might be good for you two to put your differences behind you, so what do you say guys will you give it a shot to strengthen the team?'

Finn looked at his brother, 'give him a chance, Kurt. I promise he's changed.'

Karofsky spoke first not bothering to look up, 'I'm fine with it if Kurt is.'

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, 'sure, make me the bad guy…fine whatever but if he so much as touches…'

'I won't,' Dave shouted from across the room. 'Don't worry, Fancy we can completely ignore each other like we normally do.'

Mr. Schue clasped his hands together, 'and on that happy note, any song suggestions?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clear it up from the last chapter, Sue's nickname for Karofsky of Rocksteady is a reference to the muscle-bound thugs Bebop and Rocksteady from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: www. ****you tube .com /watch?v=y4dA9KO0FRE**** (remove spaces). There will be more TV and movie references coming up in later chapters. **

Dave turned off the light and climbed into his bed. He snuggled against the coolness of his covers and closed his eyes. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt someone part the covers and drape their thin bare leg over his thigh.

Shocked by the touch, Dave turned over quickly and stared into the blue eyes of his trespasser, 'Fancy, what are you doing in my bed?'

'Are you pleased to see me?' Kurt asked running his thumb over Dave's muscled arm.

Dave's eyes studied the intruder, 'what are you doing here?'

'I'm here because I want to be here with you, I miss you. You never want to be near me anymore,' Kurt ran his nervous fingers over Dave's shirt.

Dave picked up Kurt's hand and moved it off his chest, 'we both know it's better if I stay away, remember what happened in the locker room when I lost control.'

'I need you David,' Kurt said kissing his way up the bigger boy's neck, 'maybe I want you to lose control again.'

'But you don't even like me,' Dave told him pulling away from the other boy.

'Being forced to spend time with you has changed my mind. I honestly want you David,' the singer told him holding his cheek.

Dave's face burned under Kurt's soft touch as he smiled at the singer, 'Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me.'

'I have an idea,' Kurt told him as he straddling Dave's hips under the covers, 'that better.'

'Depends on what you want,' Dave challenged him rocking his hips against the singer.

'David!' Kurt laughed, 'You almost made me forgot the best part.'

'What's that beautiful?' Dave asked watching Kurt's eyes light up at his movements.

Kurt pushed the covers out the way to reveal he was wearing an oversized football jersey, 'what do you think?'

'Is that my jersey?' Dave asked already knowing the answer.

'Do you mind if I borrow it or do you want it back already?' Kurt asked letting the collar fall off his shoulder to reveal more skin.

'Maybe later, Fancy. Forget what I said about control, you look hot,' Dave told him pulling the smaller boy against his chest so he could kiss him.

Kurt kissed back running his tongue against Dave's lips, 'it turns me on when you call me Fancy.'

'Mmm…Fancy…my Fancy…you don't know how long I've waited for you…I've never wanted anything more than you,' Dave told him in between kisses.

Kurt whispered against his lips, 'me too David. I love…'

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm sounded as Dave bolted upright in his bed. For a moment he looked around the bed for Kurt hoping for once it wasn't a dream. He closed his eyes cursing the alarm as he desperately tried to hold onto the whisper of the dream. He just needed to feel Kurt's lips against his for another second and he could be satisfied.

Defeated he slammed his fist against the mattress as he sat back against the headboard and held his pillow to his chest. 'Don't you dare cry,' he told himself as he wiped the wetness from his eyes.

'David hurry up, we need to be at the airport in two hours,' called his dad from downstairs.

Dave kicked the covers off and threw the pillow back against the bed, 'man up,' he told himself. If his dad saw him crying like a girl, he'd know the truth for sure.

Dave threw on the jeans and polo shirt he had set aside for the trip. He opened his bedside table and starred at the wedding topper that taunted him from the bottom of the drawer. He picked up the tiny statue rubbing his coarse fingers over the bride. He closed his eyes picturing dream Kurt's smile before carrying the topper over to his bag and zipping it inside. He picked up the bag and carried it downstairs; he couldn't believe it had already been a week.

Of course, Kurt had refused to speak to him but that didn't stop Dave's eyes from watching his reactions all week. He had even over heard both Hudson and Santana trying to convince Kurt that Dave was no longer a threat but Kurt ever the drama queen was having none of it. There wasn't much more Dave could do, other then to try to get through the next week in one piece.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I get excited every time I see a new one. They really help to remind me people are waiting for the next chapter. **

Kurt pulled his new designer suitcase behind him as his dad and Finn led the way into the Columbus airport. He smiled at his beautiful bag, although he was nervous to fly for the first time at least he had an awesome new accessory to show off and as well as new outfits from the small shopping spree he had convinced Carol they both needed last weekend.

He spotted Mercedes and her mom with sour faces as member of airport staff typed their details into a computer. He heard Mrs. Jones shout something about airline irresponsibility and he decided it was best to stay away from that woman's firing line. Kurt gave his friend a slight wave and followed his family towards the check in machines.

While his dad stood off to the side with their luggage Kurt and Finn walked to the machines.

Kurt followed his step-brother cautious as Finn walk over to the machine Karofsky was using and gave the other boy a pat on the back, 'Hey Dave, where's your dad?'

Dave shrugged, 'he was in a hurry to get back to Lima for work, so he just dropped me off. Schue promised him he'd look after me but he's been too busy fighting with Coach Sylvester to help. No big deal anyway, I've flown before.'

'It's my second time,' Finn said proudly scanning both his and Kurt's passports before he motioned at the smaller boy who was busy studying the touch screen, 'but Kurt's never flown before.'

Dave ribbed Kurt with his elbow, 'Better get used to flying Fancy if you're going to be a jet setting star someday.'

Kurt shuddered at the touch and took a step back but didn't reply.

Dave's smile sunk as he played with the strap of his worn hockey bag, 'I'm going to go find Mr. Schue. See you later, Hudson.'

Finn waved at Dave and turned back to the machine, 'See ya.'

Just as Finn's and Kurt's tickets started to print out of the machine Mercedes joined them with her hand on her hip, 'You are not going to believe this?'

Kurt turned to her giving her a puzzled look but before he could speak she irrupted, 'They lost my reservation.'

'Oh gaga, you still get to go right?' Kurt said taking his best friend's hand.

'Yeah, my mom put on her bitch face until they gave me a ticket but I don't get to sit with you guys,' the girl sighed, 'This is going to be the worse flight ever.'

'Maybe someone will change seats with you?' Kurt suggested.

'I've asked everyone, no one wants to sit by themselves in the back of the plane. Even that loner Karofsky won't. He says he wants to sit near his girlfriend,' she rolled her eyes.

'Karofsky has a girlfriend?' Kurt asked confused. The boy was even more in the closet than he thought.

Mercedes rolled her eyes again, 'Yeah, Santana, it figures you know that the biggest bullies in the school would hook up.'

'I can't believe, they'd be dating,' Kurt murmured softly remembering their kiss in the locker room and Santana's secret glances at Brittany during practice.

'Believe it, it doesn't surprise me really,' Mercedes continued. 'Santana's dated almost every football player; it's about time the school bicycle got around to Karofsky.'

Kurt felt his stomach tighten, 'Yeah, I guess it makes sense if you put it that way.'

Finn stepped over to the others and waved Kurt's ticket in his face, 'Time to go, bro.'

The kids hugged their parents and crossed the terminal to meet up with the other glee kids, Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester.

Everyone else was already there and standing with their roommates. He gave his own roommate an icy glare that Dave tried to ignore him by chatting with his "girlfriend" and Brittany who had their pinkies linked.

Kurt is distracted from his glare when something flew through the air at his brother. 'Here,' Coach Sylvester shouted throwing her bag at Finn, 'make yourself useful jolly green giant and carry this.'

Finn scrambled to catch the flying death trap as a puff of air escaped his lungs causing him to gasp.

Karofsky's worried eyes met Finn's as he watched the quarterback wobble under the weight of the bag but before Dave can move forward to help he heard Finn speak.

'Woah, this is heavier than Kurt's bag. What's in here?' Finn righted himself as he asked the coach.

'A week's worth of stylist track suits, dumbbells, a signed copy of my autobiography and protein shake powder,' she told him with an annoyed stare. 'If its too heavy for your troll like hands Coach Beiste will receiving a signed letter from myself stating you are no longer fit to lead the football team.'

'No, no it's fine,' Finn grunted throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder which doped at the weight.

'Glad to hear it,' Sue shouted slapping him on the back before turning towards Will. 'William, your hair looks like a dead poodle.'

Dave grabbed the bottom of Sue's bag and helped Finn to adjust it so the strap crossed his chest, 'Can you really handle it alright, man? It feels heavy.'

Finn nodded towards his own bag, 'Yeah, if you can grab my bag?'

Dave nodded but when he went to grab the handle he found Kurt glaring at him already holding both Finn's and his bags, 'I've got it.'

'Fine,' Dave shrugged and decided it was best not to fight with Hummel as he walked back over to Santana and Brittany.

He took Santana's warm hand. She squeezed his fingers as she gave him a knowing nod and Dave couldn't help himself but smile back at her.

Will shook his head to Sue's insults and turned to speak to the glee kids, 'Okay, if everyone has their bags and tickets, let's go find the terminal.'


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt followed his step brother down the cramped aisle of the plane, 'Where are we sitting?' Kurt asked the football player.

Finn stuffed Coach Sylvester's bag in the overhead bin above Mr. Schue before looking at his ticket. 'I'm in row 16, seat H, are you G?' Finn asked heading back towards his seat in row 16.

Kurt glanced down at his ticket cursing himself for not checking earlier. He had assumed he'd be sat next to his step brother but he was in the next row, 'No, Finn I'm over here in 17 A,' Kurt told him making his way to the seat on the opposite side of the plane and carefully pushing his red suitcase into the overhead bin.

Finn shrugged at his brother, 'At least I won't have to fight you for the window seat' he told him as he sat down in his seat and Quinn joined him in the aisle seat.

Kurt collapsed into his seat pushing his messager bag under it as he watched the other glee kids board the plane.

Artie and Mr. Schue had already boarded the plane earlier and were on opposite sides of the plane. Kurt could hear the hum of Artie's headphones from the seat in front of him as he played with his Nintendo DS while they waited for the other Glee kids to board the plane.

Rachel, Mike, Tina and Sam took the middle seats in row 16.

Kurt couldn't help himself from laughing when Rachel sat down in her seat squealing excitingly, 'I can't believe we're going to New York!'

She sat on the edge of her seat and pointed at Kurt, 'I can't wait to see Wicked on Broadway finally!'

Kurt patted his messager bag under his seat, 'Got the tickets, right here.'

'Wicked will be an excellent way to celebrate our victory over Vocal Adrenaline,' Rachel smiled and sat back in her seat as more people started to come down the aisle.

Mercedes passed him giving him a small shrug as she settled in an aisle seat a few rows back.

Puck and Lauren held hands as they took the middle seats closest to Mr. Schue.

Coach Sylvester pushed pass Will to get to her seat as she warned, 'I don't want to hear one word from your butt chin for the rest of the flight,' before sitting down next to him in the window seat and covering her eyes with a black sleep mask that read, 'Shut your trap or die.'

Then Kurt's heart stopped as the lying cheating bastard called Blaine stopped next to his empty aisle seat.

The curly haired boy flashed him his million dollar smile and whispered, 'Hey Kurt.'

Kurt shivered and he wanted to scream, 'No,' as he watched the former prep school student push his bag into the overhead bin above his head. No way was he going to sit next to someone that had cheated on him after only a month of dating. Blaine had been lucky Kurt had been too worried about his own reputation to tell anyone but Mercedes about the night he found Blaine between Wes's legs. Kurt felt ill thinking about it but his cheeks turned red as anger pulsed through them once again. He hated Blaine with his stupid apologetic smile he'd flashed whenever he did something wrong. He hated how Blaine had pretended it was Kurt's fault for being upset. He couldn't believe the Warbler had the balls to say, 'they had never agreed to date exclusively.' He hated that the cheater found the need to pretend they were still friends and rub his happy relationship with Wes in Kurt's face. Of course he had always half expected the other glee members to figure it out on their own. He was surprised when only Mercedes came to comfort him after the break up. After all less than a week after they had transferred together as a couple Kurt wouldn't speak to him and cheater Blaine was dating the Warbler Wes instead. Surely someone else must have noticed! Just as the first sounds of protest started to build in Kurt's lungs he saw the other boy sit down in the seat next to Artie.

'Thank gaga,' he whispered to himself.

Kurt's cheeks returned to normal as he saw his only "girlfriend" board the plane followed by Santana and Karofsky.

Karofsky was struggling to carry three bags down the aisle, 'Santana's got him whipped,' Kurt giggled to himself.

Brittany waved at Kurt and sat down in the seat next to him, 'Hey, cool scarf,' she said touching the end of the red scarf wrapped around Kurt's neck, 'So soft.'

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief for a second at being seated next to the former cheerleader before Santana shouted, 'Brits, your in seat D not B,' as she pointed towards the middle seats.

The blonde giggled to herself, 'I always get those letters mixed up,' she admitted as she took the seat next to Puck.

Santana stood in the aisle with Karofsky as he glared at the full overhead bin above Kurt's head, 'Don't people know you're only supposed to use the space aboveyour seat not everyone else's?' He said giving a pointed look toward Blaine.

Santana shrugged sitting down next to Brittany, 'Dave, don't hulk out over that idiot. Put all the bags in the bin above us there's loads of room.'

Kurt couldn't help his eyes from locking on Karofsky when he made a little grunt as he lifted the first suitcase. His eyes traced the other boy's muscled arms and back as the muscles strained against his polo shirt to lift each bag into the overhead locker. For a moment he forgot who he was staring at as his eyes moved lower as Karofsky's shirt rode up revealing a thin layer of skin between his shirt and jeans. Kurt's eyes moved further still to the other boy's loose fitting jeans that outlined his firm ass.

He blinked as he was brought back to the real world as Karofsky fell into the seat next to him and asked 'How's it hanging, Hummel?'

**A/N: Plane layout: **

**Row 16: Artie Blaine Rachel Mike Tina Sam Quinn Finn**

**Row 17: Kurt Dave Santana Brittany Puck Lauren Will Sue**

**Row 20: Mercedes **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of regular updates, work and university ate my life. I promise to try to update a couple times this weekend to make up for it. **** Thanks for all the lovely reviews and keep them coming. **

Dave watched his neighbor out of the corner of his eye, he would never admit it but he loved the way that Kurt's cheeks were burning pink at his question. He wasn't sure if it was at the double meaning of his greeting or just the fact Kurt was upset to be sat next to him. What ever the reason he didn't wait for Kurt to respond, he just buckled his seatbelt and pulled out his copy of Entertainment Weekly. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him, probably trying to blow up his head with his mind but he didn't dare make eye contact with the other boy.

Kurt rubbed his eyes as if trying to erase an image from them as he murmured, 'Could this week get any worse?'

Dave's stomach dropped as he tried to keep reading the article about the new Harry Potter movie. What had he done wrong now?

Minutes later Dave felt Kurt jump next to him as plane roared to life and started to move down the tarmac. The small boy's eyes locked on the wing as the tilting panel gave a clicking sound.

Kurt quickly reached up to push the flight attendant button. It gave a little ding and a uniformed woman with a blonde ponytail named Marie rushed to their seats, 'Is there something I can help you with, sir?'

Kurt pointed out of his window toward the wing, 'That panel on the wing keeps making a clicking sound, can someone go have a look at it?'

The attendant sighed, 'I can assure you sir that the plane was checked before boarding and that is a perfectly normal airplane sound. Is this your first time flying?'

Kurt nodded, 'Yes, I understand. I just wanted you to know…just in case.'

Marie smiled at him, 'It's alright. We'll be in the air in a minute, let me know if you have anymore questions.'

Kurt sat back in his seat but his eyes didn't leave the wing.

When the panel on the wing gave a groan he shot up in his seat ' For Gaga's sakes, is it supposed to make that noise too?' Kurt asked turning to Dave with his eyes wide.

Dave lowered his magazine and glanced out at the wing from Kurt's window, ' You heard the flight attendant its fine, Fancy.'

A loud thump came from below their feet and Dave saw Kurt reach up to call over a flight attendant but before his finger landed on the button Dave pushed his hand away, 'Knock it off.'

Kurt held his hand against his chest like he had been wounded, 'But I heard a noise I think Marie will want to know.'

'So did half of the plane. Planes make weird noises so calm down,' Dave told him.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and waited until Dave was engrossed in his magazine again before reaching out for the button again.

Dave saw Kurt's arm rise and he slapped it away from the call button before he could push it.

'So help me Fancy, I will pin you down in that chair if I have to,' Dave gritted through his teeth.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he rubbed his hand, 'Oh you stupid hamhock! I need to speak to a flight attendant right now.'

'They're busy,' Dave glared motioning to the attendants already seated for take off.

'But what if there is a problem with the plane and I'm the only one that…' Kurt explained until he was interrupted by a magazine hitting his lap.

Dave reached across the armrest to open Kurt's copy of the Sky Buys magazine sitting on the other boys lap, 'Calm down and find yourself something pretty to buy.'

Kurt rolled his eyes but sat listlessly in his seat turning the pages of the catalogue, 'Since you prevented me from warning the cabin crew, if something does happen I expect you to save me.'

Dave couldn't stop himself from letting out a suppressed chuckle, 'Of course, Princess.'

Kurt nodded at him but Dave couldn't help from noticing Kurt's hand was shaking as he turned the pages. Dave reached into his pocket as the plane lined up for take off and pulled out a pack of gum. 'Want some?' Dave motioned to the gum, 'It might help keep your ears from popping.'

Kurt shrugged and placed the minty treat into his mouth, 'I guess it can't hurt.'

Suddenly the plane raced down the runaway and they both stiffened in his seats. Dave felt something warm and soft close around his hand. He looked down at Kurt's fingers as he squeezed them back, 'It will be alright, Kurt. Just read your magazine and we'll be in the air in a minute.'

Kurt bit his lip as he continued to nervously flip through the pages with his opposite hand. Dave couldn't help from rubbing the top of their linked hands with his thumb and closing his eyes to savior the warmth of Kurt's smaller hand as he thought to himself, 'I would never let anything happen to you.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've decided to make Dave slightly nerdy after the confirmation that Az posts on the ****CSI boards. Glad you all liked paranoid Kurt (he was modeled after the first time I flew) and the boys holding hands. Still loving the reviews guys.**

When the seatbelt sign flashed off Karofsky's hand dropped Kurt's fingers like they had given him an electric shock. A sound of protest escaped Kurt's lips but the jock blanked him turning away quickly to talk to his girlfriend about something in her New York travel guide.

Kurt pulled his hand back into his lap in shame. 'Coward,' Kurt felt like shouting but it came out in a whisper.

Karofsky shifted in his seat and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could give Santana his full attention. Kurt glared at the back of Karofsky's head. He wasn't really sure why he cared or was surprised that Karofsky had run back to his safe little closet with his fake girlfriend so easily. Although he did kind of miss the feel of the other boy's meaty paw, even if it was sweaty and chubby like the rest of Karofsky.

The rant in Kurt's head was broken when he heard a voice in front of them squeal, 'Oh my God, I can't believe he did this.'

Karofsky looked in the direction of Blaine's seat as Kurt bravely unbuckled his own seatbelt for a closer look.

Blaine was holding a small card with a plastic rose attached to it.

'What does it say?' Rachel asked leaning over the aisle for a closer look.

Blaine's cheeks grew red, 'Aww Wes… he says he'll think about me everyday, he misses me and we'll celebrate our one month anniversary when I get back. Oh…and he's e-mailed me some pictures that are for my eyes only.'

'Aww, that is so adorable! I wish Finn would surprise me with presents,' Rachel shouted as she looked in her boyfriend's direction.

Kurt looked at Karofsky as he pointed at the back of his throat and made a slight gagging sound. Karofsky watched struggling not to laugh.

Blaine glared at Kurt, 'Jealous? At least I have a boyfriend.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't even remember why he had ever liked that jerk. Had he ever been that desperate and lonely?'

Kurt saw Karofsky meet his eye roll, 'You know I never realized what a JACKASS Blaine is. No wonder you two fairies broke up.'

Blaine turned around to face Karofsky, 'I don't know what concern Kurt and my amiable break up is to a neanderthal like you but for your own safety I'd butt out.'

'Blaine leave him out of it,' Kurt sighed half heartedly.

'Hey Eyebrows, I just think it's a douchy move to rub your new relationship in ice princess's face,' Karofsky explained motioning to Kurt.

Santana watched with an evil smile on her face as a suppressed giggle escaped her lips.

'Calm down guys,' Rachel murmured.

'Thanks Karofsky but I can defend…' Kurt tried to interrupt.

'I don't think I need advice on how to treat my ex from someone that insults him constantly and slammed him into lockers for a year,' Blaine smirked, 'Just go back to your "girlfriend".

'You fuc…' Karofsky started to say but it was muffled by Kurt's hand covering his mouth as he demanded, 'Karofsky shut up before you dig yourself a deeper grave and Blaine keep your "so called happy relationship" out of my face.'

'Dave?' Santana gave a pointed look as Karofsky stood up pushing Kurt away as he stamped toward the back of the plane.

Santana stood up to follow him, 'I hope you two are fricken happy.'

Puck watched Santana and Dave leave in confusion as he turned to Brittany, 'What's going on?'

'Dave and Blaine are fighting over Kurt again,' Brittany shook her head.

'Umm...okay, you've lost me,' Puck admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Santana and Karofsky returned to their seats, Kurt was trying to act engrossed in some buddy cop movie playing on overhead monitors.

'You okay?' Kurt asked cautiously, feeling he had to say something after the jock had tried to…defend him.

Karofsky ignored him and pulled his Ipod from his pocket and jamming the earbuds into his earrings.

Kurt glanced at his screen to see a man dressed in what looked like a mad scientist costume.

Karofsky shifted and his eyes peeked over at the other boy.

Kurt smiled back as they made eye contact.

Karofsky pressed pause and removed an earbud, 'Sorry about earlier, for calling you a fairy and an ice princess.'

'It's okay,' Kurt nodded as he leaned over his seat to stare at the jock's Ipod, 'What are you watching?'

'Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog,' Karofsky sighed. 'It's umm…kind of a musical but you wouldn't like it.'

Kurt gave him a polite smile, 'I love musicals, what's it about?'

'This guy… Dr. Horrible, he's kind of a crappy villain, he just does things to get noticed. He's in love with this girl but he's not good enough for her and the superhero in town, Captain Hammer, is trying to steal her away from him.'

'Sound's weird. Is he Dr. Horrible? Kurt asked pointing at the screen of Dave's Ipod.

'Neil Patrick Harris? Yeah.'.

Kurt stared at him in confusion, 'Neil Patrick…Who?'

'How can you not know this? He plays for your team,' Dave motioned towards the screen.

'I guess, he's kind of cute,' Kurt noted.

'Duh!' Karofsky blurted out and quickly cover his mouth with his hand, 'Oh shit.'

Kurt couldn't resist as he as he leaned over and whispered in his ear, 'For someone in the closet you have good taste.'

Dave's eyes widened as he turned to Kurt with gritted his teeth, 'Shut up.'

Kurt didn't know why he did it but he leaned dangerously close to Karofsky's lips and made eye contact with the other boy as he whispered, 'What if I don't?'

Dave bit his top lip and Kurt watched his eyes turn from anger to fear. Kurt could feel Dave's breath mingle with his as the other boy choked out, 'Please, Kurt.'

'Oh wait I do know him he's on that How I Met Your Mother Show, right?' Kurt asked changing the subject and sitting back in his seat.

'Yeah,' Dave panted his voice breaking.

'Maybe we could watch it together this week,' Kurt suggested breaking the tension, 'I always like to discover musicals I've never seen.'

Dave picked up his earbud and offered it to Kurt, 'It's only 40 minutes you could watch it with me now, if you wanted?'

Kurt took the earbud giving it a wipe with his finger before placing it in his ear, 'Okay, why not?'

'I've got the Buffy musical on here too, have you seen that?' Dave asked.

'Buffy?'

'The Vampire Slayer, it's an awesome show,' Dave noted.

'I've heard of it. I think Finn used to watch it,' Kurt shrugged, 'but I've never seen it.'

'Alright then,' Karofsky said, 'it's settled by the end of the week, I'm going to have you educated in the Whedonverse.'

'Karofsky it's a good thing you joined Glee club,' Kurt told him, 'because you really are starting to sound like a geek.'

**A/N: If you haven't seen Dr. ****Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, you can see all six parts here: http: / www. you tube. com/ user/ KarikiNeroli #p/ u/5/ apEZpYnN_1g (just remove the spaces). I can't be the only one that pictures Dave singing **_**My Freeze Ray**_** to Kurt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****I've glad everyone liked that I made Dave a Whedon fan. There is a little more Whedon goodness in this chapter and some possible Dave singing a song later. I won't say which one yet. :-) I love seeing all your alerts and reviews!**

For some reason Dave felt lonely on the bus ride from the airport to the hotel. He was used to being left out in glee club but he was starting to feel like the only one without an other half. Hummel had Jones and Santana was still clinging to Brittany even though she was meant to be his "girlfriend". It wasn't really fair. Like most of the glee kids both Hudson and Puckerman, the only guys he got he dared speak to, were paired off into couples, both kissing and joking with their girlfriends. Even Eyebrows had his stupid prep school boyfriend he kept texting.

Dave settled into his seat trying not to make eye contact with any of the others. He had his ear buds in and was trying to pretend to be listening to music, although he couldn't be bothered to press the play button. He kept checking his phone for messages he knew wouldn't be there but he wanted to look busy. He thought about texting Az but instead gave up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket as he decided to people watch.

Of course there was only one person Dave was interested in so he couldn't help himself from peeking over the couple of seats that separated himself from Hummel and Jones. They were having some kind of girly gossip session with Jones whispering in his ear and Kurt's mouth gaping opening every so often. Dave couldn't help his heart from beating faster every time Kurt blushed at whatever Jones was telling him. Hummel looked in his direction and Dave quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Honestly after holding Hummel's hand on the plane and watching Dr. Horrible together, he was starting to think they had bonded or some shit but he wasn't going to push his luck. After all when they had landed Kurt had bolted from the plane and had not spoken or given Dave a second look until now.

After a few minutes Dave willed himself to open his eyes again was greeted with Kurt and Jones bouncing happily in their seats. Dave watched Kurt's mouth carefully trying to read what the other boy was saying and although Dave couldn't hear him over the noise of the bus he could read the words "Bad Horse" on Kurt's lip. Dave smiled to himself maybe he and Kurt had bonded after all.

'Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse! He rides across the nation the thoroughbred of sin. He got the application you just sent in,' Kurt and Mercedes sang as the group unloaded from the bus. 'It needs evaluation so let the games begin. A heinous crime, a show of force, a murder would be nice of course. Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse, he's bad!'

Dave followed Kurt from the bus covering his face with his hand as he sighed, 'I've created a monster.'

'The Evil League of Evil is watching so beware. The grade that you receive will be your last we swear. So make the Bad Horse gleeful or he'll make you his mare!' Kurt continued to sing pointing at Dave as the pair grabbed their bags and passed him on their way into the hotel.

Finn looked at his step brother and to Dave, 'Dude, what is he singing?'

'Bad Horse…' Dave mumbled shaking his head.

Finn's face scrunched up, 'Is that off Lady Gaga's new album?'

Dave patted Finn's back, 'Yeah, Hudson, it's her follow up to Bad Romance.'

Finn slammed his head back in disgust, 'Great, another stupid Gaga song for Mr. Schue to make us sing.'

Dave chuckled with a toothy grin at Hudson, 'At least it isn't Journey.'

The smile on Dave's face was wiped away when he heard Santana shout his name from the exit of the bus as she walked over to him. She stopped in front of him to rub his cheek and said, 'Hey sex on legs, can you grab Brits and my bags for us?'

Dave sighed he was tired of carrying around all their crap but replied, 'Sure, Babe.'

Santana slapped a hand across his butt and Dave nearly jumped out of his skin. 'I can't wait to get you alone later,' the Latina directed at him for any passing eyes but linked pinkies with Brittany as they walked through the hotel doors. 

Finn's eyes widened, 'So you and Santana, huh? How did that happen?'

Dave shrugged, 'Mutual interests.'

Finn nodded as he gave Rachel a wave as she followed Lauren and Puck into the hotel.

Dave yanked his duffel bag out from under the bus and climbed further into the storage space to pull out Santana's and Brittany's bags. 

'How can that skinny bitch can have so much crap?' He mumbled to himself throwing her red bag down on the pavement.

Finn shook his head, 'Dude, you better watch what you call Santana, what if she hears you…'

Dave rolled his eyes, 'She won't.'

'I'm just saying, I wouldn't cross Santana, she has a mean streak,' Finn shrugged. 'Hey want me to help you with one of those bags?'

Dave pulled Brittany's pink bag from the bottom of the bus and handed it to Finn, 'You mind? It might be pink and covered in glitter but it's lighter than Santana's.'

Finn shrugged and grabbed the sparkly handle.

Dave threw his hockey duffel over his shoulder and grabbed the handle to Santana's bag as they started for the entrance to the hotel, 'I'm not worried about Santana. We have an understanding. She might call and treat me like a jackass sometimes and I might call her a bitch but we both give each other what we need.'

'You're lucky man. If I called Rachel the B-word I'd be dead,' Finn revealed. 'Its hard enough keeping up with her attention demands, if I spent too much time with her she'd says I'm being needy and too little attention pisses her off even more.'

'Hudson, you need to grow a backbone,' Dave suggested heading towards the sofas where the other kids were sat.

'I'm sure she'll lighten up soon, its just that everything is new again and she doesn't trust me yet,' Finn explained. 'It sucks.'

'Okay, this is going to sound like chick advice,' Dave replied, 'but maybe you should make some big show of affection to let her know how you feel. Then maybe she'll forget you dumped her for Quinn for half the year.' 

Finn nodded his head from side to side, 'It can't hurt, I guess and maybe it will get me to second base.'

'Good luck with that,' Dave eyes shifted to Kurt who was standing tapping his foot next to Santana and Brittany.

'Here,' Dave said dropping Santana's bag at her feet, 'Next time I got to carry all your crap around, can you try to pack lighter? It feels like there are ten bowling balls in there.'

Santana rolled her eyes, 'Be happy I let you touch my things, Meathead.'

Kurt pushed pass Santana to shove Dave's key into his hand, 'It's about time Karofsky. That plane dried out my skin and need to moisturize, stat! Let's go upstairs.'

Dave grunted pulling the strap of his bag across his chest as he followed Kurt's determined strides, 'I thought you'd never ask.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the reviews and yes we have finally arrived at the moment the boys start rooming together. I hope everyone loved Born This Way as much as I did even if it made my story AU. Oh well. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. **

**The hotel is based on ****The Comfort Inn Theatre District (pictures here: http :/www. trip / Hotel_Review- g60763- d1485603- Reviews-Comfort_Inn_Theatre_District-New_York_City_New_York .html). **

The elevator ride with Karofsky was filled with a torturous silence. Kurt stared at the silver elevator doors that showed a mutated version of Karofsky's reflection as he waited patiently for them to open. In the silence Kurt wondered whether he'd prefer this new Dave he had found on the plane to the one he normally fought with. Kurt felt a warm feeling wash over him as he remembered Dave's willingness to hold his hand for a few minutes but reminded himself that person wasn't the real Dave. Dave Karofsky was a closeted jock that had made his life hell for far too long. It didn't matter if he was gay or that he was kind of Kurt's type…physically; he was a jerk and would show his true colors again.

Even with hatred coursing through his veins Kurt shivered, he was sure he could feel Karosky's eyes studying and undressing him from his fashionable clothes. Kurt didn't dare turn around instead he listened to the deep breathing behind him. His stomach tightened at this strange situation. Finally Kurt couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder at the other boy. At the sight of Kurt's face Dave's breathing stopped, his cheeks filled with blood and his eyes dropped to the floor blinking rapidly. Kurt's cheeks grew pink as he frowned when the doors opened onto the fourth floor.

He pulled his new suitcase behind him leading the other boy to their room, 'We're in 410,' Kurt said glancing back once more at Karofsky.

Dave just nodded his red cheeks and held the strap of his duffel bag like his life depended on it as he followed Kurt down the hallway.

The smaller boy stopped in front of the cream door marked 410 and reached toward his pocket for his room key but Karofsky stepped forward pushing his key card into the slot, 'I've got it, Fancy.' Dave opened and held the door with one hand as he motioned for Kurt to go inside, 'You first.'

Kurt shrugged walking past his former bully into the small hallway. He glanced into the bathroom taking in the faux grey marble sink and a boring but clean white toilet and bathtub. 'It will do,' he told himself mentally deciding where he could store his toiletries.

As Kurt walked further into the room, he paused staring at his surroundings in disbelief as he parked his suitcase next to the bathroom door. 'They have to be kidding,' Kurt said taking in the tiny room with a desk, two chairs, a wardrobe, a flat screen TV and a lonely queen sized bed dressed in a brown quilt in the middle of the room.

Dave closed the door and walked past Kurt towards the bed. He laid his hockey bag down on the sheets, 'Can I have this side?'

'No!' Kurt shouted at him.

'Fine, I'll take the left…'

'No, I can't… I won't share a bed with you!' Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

'I hate to tell you Fancy but I'm not sleeping on the floor for a week. My back gets messed up enough from football practice,' Dave assured him.

Kurt looked at the floor and shook his head, 'They can't expect me to share a bed with my bully…'

'Well if you want to sleep on the floor go for it but I'm not…' Dave continued to say as he sat down on the bed but was cut off by Kurt.

'If they knew… Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester…they would never let two gay boys share a room,' Kurt noted as if the idea had never crossed his mind before as he walked towards the door.

Dave bolted from the bed and grabbed Kurt's arm before he could touch the handle of the door, 'Kurt, what are you doing?'

Kurt pulled his arm away for the larger teenager, 'I'm not sharing a bed with you, Karofsky. I don't care how nice you were on the plane. You're still terrifying…and gay… there is no telling what you'd do if you had me alone in that bed...'

Dave glared down at Kurt, 'You are such a drama queen, Hummel. If you've forgotten I'm a human being too not some dog you can force to sleep on the floor. Plus this is my room too.'

Kurt pointed his finger at Karofsky, 'It won't be once I tell Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester your secret. There is no way they'll let us share a room when they find out you're gay too.'

Dave stepped closer forcing Kurt to take a steps back until he back touched the wall, 'Sorry to disappoint you Hummel but I'm not gay.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes and laughed, 'Yes, you are.'

Karofsky threw his head back, 'Fine, I'll make it easy for you. Have the bed! I'll get a cot or something. I don't want to share with you either. I'd rather sleep on the stupid floor than have you running your mouth with rumors about me to your friends.'

Kurt bit his lip as Dave turned away and sat back down on the bed, 'We both know it wouldn't be rumors. You kissed me…'

Dave closed his eyes, 'It was a mistake, Hummel. I didn't mean it,' he struggled to say, 'Honestly, I like Santana.'

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, 'Why can't you be honest with yourself for once? I have excellent Gaydar. I know Santana's your beard, I'm not an idiot.'

'Maybe you are stupid because what me and Santana have is real,' Dave told him, 'whether you like it or not.'

'You keep telling yourself that, David. I hate to see the day you realize the truth,' Kurt shook his head kneeling on the floor to open his suitcase and find his wash bag. 'Get a cot and I won't out you.'

'Fine,' Dave mumbled picking up the receiver on the hotel phone. 'Just so you know Kurt, if I was gay I wouldn't want to be with a whiney bitch like you anyway. You're not MY type.'

Kurt carried his wash bag to the bathroom as he rolled his eyes and whispered, 'Sure, Karofsky, sure.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't worry about that cot guys. **

**Thanks for the review****s guys. I want to give a shout out to Lizzypoodle, The FirstMrsHummel and Mark Ash who all have given me some awesome encouragement lately. **

**I am starting to get really excited because one I'm in love with this chapter and two one of the chapters that inspired this fic is coming up very soon. **

'Hello, this is the front desk, what can I help you with today?' A cheery voice answered Dave's call.

'Hi, I can I have an extra bed in room 410, please?' Dave asked the person on the other end of the line.

Dave heard the sound of typing and the voice answered back, 'Of course, let me just check if we have any cots available sir.'

'Thanks,' Dave mumbled.

'Hmm, I'm afraid all our cots are already being used by other hotel guests.' The voice informed him, 'But if you would like I could book you another room instead?'

'Umm,' Dave paused looking toward the closed bathroom door. 'No, that's okay, we'll work something out. Do you have any extra blankets or pillows we could have?'

'There should be extra bedding on the top shelve of your wardrobe,' the operator told him, 'Is there anything else I can help you with today?'

'No that's okay,' Dave said hanging up the phone and walking to the wardrobe.

He pulled open the door and like the front desk worker had promised was a blanket and pillow. Dave closed the door as he danced helplessly in front of the wardrobe looking at the bed and back towards the bathroom door wondering if he should tell Kurt that he couldn't get a cot. He could hear the other boy humming something in the bathroom as he completed his skin care routine. Dave's stomach tightened with guilt, part of him knew Kurt would be pissed that they would have to share a bed but what choice did he have? He had to sleep somewhere.

A moment later Kurt appeared from the bathroom looking even more polished than he had on the plane. His skin although pale but held a rosy glow in his cheeks and his hair looked perfectly styled but still soft. Dave bit his lip trying to imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through it. Kurt's blue eyes sparkled in the light but seemed to be glued to the floor as he went to his suitcase and started to unpack his things in silence.

Dave watched Kurt bend down in his overly tight jeans and he couldn't help himself from wincing at the sight as the first inkling of desire started to tickle his gut. 'Not now,' he cursed himself as he went to his own duffel bag to unpack. He unzipped the zipper and his eyes landed on the wedding topper sitting in one of his shoes. He felt himself unconsciously reach for it and run his thumb over the face of the bride. Glancing back at Kurt before he could lose his nerve he came to a decision.

He held the happy couple in his hand as he walked over to the other boy and shuffled nervously in front of him. 'Kurt…' his voice broke as the singer finally acknowledged he was in the room by looking up at him.

Kurt's brows knitted as he stood up from his unpacking, 'What do you want now, Karofsky?'

'I know I do a lot of stupid shit but I umm… thought…maybe, 'Dave stumbled over his words until Kurt's eyes met with the figure in his hand, 'Peace offering.'

Kurt gave the other boy a lope sided grin as he held his hand out for figure.

Dave handed him the figure and looked away to the more interesting wall.

'So you kept it? Kurt asked confused.

'Yeah,' Dave admitted trying not to let on the fact that figure had become his most treasured possession.

'I thought you'd thrown it away or broken it,' Kurt whispered.

Dave shifted on his feet, 'I wouldn't have…I kind of knew it was important. I just didn't know how to give it back to you after I took it.'

Kurt stared down at the happy couple with water filling his eyes as he explained, 'It was my mom and dad's.'

'Oh,' Dave whispered remembering Kurt's mom had died when they were in elementary school. 'I'm really sorry I took it.'

Kurt nodded as his eyes become glassy. He couldn't keep his eyes off the figure as he sat it down on the bedside table, 'I'm glad you found a way to give it back. Thank you David.'

'No problem, I just hope giving it back makes up for some of the crap I put you through,' Dave said as he stepped closer wanting to wipe away the tears building in Kurt's eyes even if they had been caused by him.

'Well we should finish unpacking,' Kurt said smiling up at the bigger boy as he wiped his eyes with his finger.

Dave gave him a silent nod as he went back to his suitcase.

Dave turned to Brittany as he, Brittany and Santana sat down at a table with their food in Burger King, 'Brit, can I talk to Santana alone for a minute?'

'Sure, I wanted to get a closer look at the kid's meal toys anyway,' the blonde replied leaving the table.

Santana eyebrows narrowed, 'What is it now, Hercules?'

'I have a bit of a problem,' Dave took a deep breath, 'I need you to kiss me in front of Hummel.'

Santana's face scrunched up, 'Why? I really doubt that's going to make him jealous Dave.'

'That's not why I…he knows we're each other beards, he threatened to out me,' Dave said pointing to himself. 'We have to prove him wrong.'

'But he's right. Dave seriously, I thought you wanted him and how are you ever going to get with him if you make him think you're as straight as an arrow?' Santana shrugged.

'We both know that's never going to happen and right now we need damage control,' Dave explained.

'And why does that involve me kissing a meathead like you,' Santana asked chewing on a French fry.

'If Hummel knows I'm gay, how long will it be before he figures out the reason your pretending to be my girlfriend and why you and Brittany are even more joined at the hip than usual. We have to do this San to protect all of us,' Dave explained to her.

'Fine but let me talk to Brittany first. She understands the whole fake relationship thing going on between us is for protection but she might get confused when I have my tongue down your throat later,' Santana told him popping another fry into her mouth.

'Fine do what ever you need to do but when we go back to the rooms can we put this plan into action so Hummel will stop riding my ass about the whole gay thing?' Dave begged.

Santana coughed choking on a fry as she noticed a familiar head of hair coming through the front door. She motioned toward the figure, 'Oh Karofsky, you're in luck the mayor of Gaytown just walked in. Let me grab Brit a minute and we can start operation hide the gay right now.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 100 reviews! 100 reviews!**** Plus my longest chapter yet. **

Santana pointed at the table next to him as she stood grinning like the Cheshire cat, 'Dave, move that table over and I'll be right back.'

'Why?' Dave asked her but followed her command as he reached to pull the other table and chairs over next to theirs.

'I'm going to go tell Brittany the plan and get her to invite over your boy toy to eat with us,' the Latina explained.

Dave's held his breath as he looked down at his large Whopper meal and switched his empty large fry container with her small one. She stared at him with confusion before Dave sadly explained, 'Hummel already thinks I'm chubby. I don't need to give him anymore evidence.'

Santana rolled her eyes as she left the table to approach her secret girlfriend and buried her lips against her ear to try to explain the situation, 'Dave needs me to make out with him to make Kurt jealous and protect our secret. Is that okay?'

Brittany silently took in the words as she turned to her girlfriend and reached to push back Santana's hair from her face, 'Of course we need to help Davy. He's nice; he always carries our stuff and gives me the stickers off his math tests. I want Dave and Kurt to be happy like us someday. Although I will need some sweet lady kisses from you later.'

Santana's eyes lowered as she touched Brittany's cheek and found herself asking, 'What she had done in life to deserve to be loved back by someone so perfect?' She didn't want to admit it out loud but they both knew Dave didn't have a chance in hell of landing Kurt so instead she focused on the girl in front of her as she told her, 'Remember Brits, I only love you always and forever. Every time I kiss Dave it's to protect that love,' she told the blonde as her face softened.

Brittany leaned into Santana's hand and whispered, 'Always and forever.'

Santana smiled, 'Can you get Kurt and the others? I'm going to go stop Dave from having a coronary.'

Brittany nodded and walked over to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel who were studying the menu.

'KURT!' Brittany shouted wrapping her arms around his slender body.

'Brittany?' he laughed at the blonde's greeting. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm having dinner with Santana and Dave, you all should come sit with us,' Brittany suggested.

'I don't…,' Kurt started to say.

Brittany's face fall, 'Kurt, don't you like me? I thought we were friends.'

Kurt looked at the others who just shrugged.

'We could discuss our set list further if we all sat together,' Rachel suggested.

'But it's…,' Mercedes tried to interrupt.

'Of course I like you Brittany, we'll be over in a minute,' Kurt agreed for the group.

'Great,' the former cheerleader said jumping up and down before heading back to her table.

Mercedes grabbed his arm, 'Be right back guys. I need to talk to Kurt real quick.'

Once they entered the girl's bathroom Mercedes started to speak, 'I wanted to tell you earlier but we were never alone and now that we're eating dinner with Karofsky and Santana it has to be now.'

'What is it?' Kurt asked, 'Please tell me it's not a wardrobe malfunction.'

Mercedes shook her head, 'No. Kurt, I heard Karofsky and Santana fighting on the plane. I don't think their relationship is real. Santana said something to him about being more careful or he was going to out himself. I think he might be gay and Santanta's helping him hide it for some reason.'

Kurt stood perfectly still trying not to give away to his best friend that he already knew the truth about Karofsky so he simply answered with, 'Really, how could Karofsky be gay?'

'Boyfriend, I know its crazy but I think you need to be careful. I mean if he is…with his history with you, there is no telling how he might react to sharing a room with you,' Mercedes explained.

'Maybe he's just confused,' Kurt blurted out before asking himself why was he still hiding Karofsky's secret? He had promised not to out him but this felt like more than that. Why was he protecting him after what he had put him through?

Mercedes shrugged, 'I know sounds all kinds of wrong but Santana seemed really pissed at him like it was more than just about him being gay. Something is going down and I think we should tell Mr. Schue.'

'No,' Kurt burst out with remembering how vulnerable Karofsky had looked when he had returned the wedding topper. 'Let me talk to him first so we can figure out for sure. If he is gay maybe talking to someone else that's going through the same thing will help.'

'Have you forgotten he bullied you, Kurt? He deserves to be outed,' Mercedes said crossing her arms over her chest.

'He apologized. Give me a chance to talk to him first and than we can go to Mr. Schue,' Kurt tried to convince her.

'As long as you think you'll be safe, I guess we can wait,' Mercedes agreed.

'It will be fine,' Kurt assured her as he opened the restroom door so they could return to the others.

Kurt felt sick as he walked over with his grilled chicken salad to the table with the others.

Santana was sat across Karofsky's lap feeding him French fries. The image screamed look I can prove I'm straight or at least would have if Karofsky didn't look like he needed to be rescued.

Kurt glanced at Mercedes who shook her head at the couple and mouthed "Fake".

Brittany patted the seat next to her, 'I saved you a seat, Kurt.' The blonde reached over to touch the red scarf around his neck for the second time that day, 'It's so pretty can I borrow it?'

Kurt gave an awkward smile and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck to wrap around the blonde, 'I got it on sale at Macy's.'

Kurt looked over at Karofsky as the other boy's eyes seemed glued to the red silk Kurt had arranged around the blonde's shoulders.

Santana blinked hard noticing the lingering glances and grabbed Dave's face pulling him into a slow wet kiss.

Kurt watched Dave's eyelids lower trying to enjoy the kiss but when his sad eyes opened again mid kiss he looked downwards at Kurt as if to say don't make me do this. Kurt lowered his eyes to his salad as he picked at the leaves with his fork unable to watch the lie going on in front of him.

Santana moaned loudly into Dave's mouth and rubbed her hand along his chest, 'So sexy.'

Tina slammed her cup down on the table, 'Can you guys chill? Some of us are trying to eat.'

Santana looked offended at the Asian as she wiggled off of Dave's lap and back onto her own chair. She looked downwards at his lap and lowered a hand to his thigh, 'Don't worry baby, we'll continue that later when we can be alone.'

Mercedes shivered, 'Thanks guys, I really needed the mental image of you two making out.'

'You wish you got to see this hotness,' Santana said patting Dave's thigh.

Dave seemed to try to smile at Santana but his face fell when he turned away. Dave picked up his burger and set it down again without taking a bite, 'So umm…where's Hudson?' Dave asked noticing Rachel was alone.

'How considerate of you to ask David,' Rachel said giving a piercing glare at her friends as she informed him, 'Finn wasn't feeling well after the bus ride, so he decided to have an early night.'

'Oh,' David mumbled, 'I hope he feels better by tomorrow. He's got to practice his dancing and his duet with you some more if we're going to win Nationals.'

Rachel laughed, 'I'll be happy with his dancing as long as he doesn't hit me in the nose again.'

'Don't worry Rach, Mike and me will work with him tomorrow. He just needs to watch someone with natural rhythm,' Dave grinned.

Rachel studied the jock for a second, 'You have improved greatly since joining glee club, haven't you, David?' she started to say before she was interrupted.

'Finn's never let us down before. He'll be fine, he always rises to the occasion just before competition,' Mercedes piped in.

'What about you, Fancy?' Dave asked, 'Are you excited for your solo?'

'I'd hardly call my couple lines in Loser Like Me a solo but yes it will be nice to perform in front of large crowd again,' Kurt rolled his eyes.

Dave shrugged, 'At least you got a couple lines. I'm just back up but I can hardly complain with being new and all.'

'Maybe next time, David,' Rachel said patting him on the back, 'Your voice is just as strong as Finn's when he started.'

'That would be nice,' Dave agreed as he mumbled, 'There's a couple songs I'd like to sing…'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay**** guys this is a huge chapter for me in terms of length and moving the story forward, so enjoy it. **

**References in this chapter: **

**The**** storyline from Family Matters that inspired this fic: http: /you / ukH_g_H Monk .**

**The bananas Dave refers to: http: /you / M1iu2uGtlBw .**

**Lastly ****more Whedon with the song Dave sings from the Buffy Musical episode Once More with Feeling: http: /you / LBl82U4rQrQ .**

**Keep up the reviews I love them!**

The glee groups had broken up shortly after everyone had finished eating. Dave, Santana and Brittany had decided to hang back at the restaurant to discuss the plan for the rest of the week so when they finally arrived back on the 4th floor Dave was taken aback by what he saw.

Coach Sylvester was sat on an orange lawn chair in the middle of the hall with a megaphone on the floor next to her.

When she noticed the teenagers she stood in front of the chair crossing her arms, 'Word of warning kiddos, I Sue Sylvester have made it my mission to patrol these halls looking for signs of debauchery or foul play. I have recruited spies through out this hotel, so if I even hear that one of you have so much as breathed the wrong way I will be forced to punish you in accordance with the laws of Suedonia. There will be no leaving or switching rooms on my watch, this is a field trip not a brothel,' she growled. 'Now get to your assigned rooms.'

Brittany's eyes went wide and she let out a cry of 'Please don't hurt me,' as she quickly escaped into her room.

Santana just rolled her eyes at the cheerleading coach's behavior. She leaned against the open door of her room as she gave Dave a polite nod, 'Good luck with Kurt.'

'If Kurt doesn't smother me in my sleep, I'll see you at breakfast,' Dave smirked as he walked down the hall to his room.

He paused at the door taking in a deep breath to prepare himself to face Kurt.

'Get a move on, He-Man,' Sue shouted down the hall with her megaphone, 'There will be no loitering in my hallways. Get in your room before I turn you into She-man.'

Dave pulled his key card from his pocket and jammed repeatedly it into the reader to escape the crazy teacher.

Kurt was sat at the desk in front of a small mirror applying some kind of liquid to his face when Dave entered. Dave took in the blue stripped pajamas Kurt was wearing and felt his heart skip a beat or twenty. Kurt had to be the only person under the age of 60 that wore pajamas like that. Dave couldn't stop himself from tracing a line down Kurt's body with his eyes as took in the muscles wrapped in the thin silky fabric. Dave bit his lip trying to control the problem building below his waist. He racked his brain for an image, any image of someone else wearing pajamas like that but all he could come up with was some stupid dancing bananas in pajamas from his childhood but that worked anyway.

Kurt seemed unaware of his problem, he was still rubbing some kind of lotion into his cheeks but then he looked over at Dave and motioned towards the phone, 'They haven't brought your bed yet, you better call them again if you want to sleep tonight.'

Dave walked to his suitcase picking out some blue boxers, his grey sweats and the Batman t-shirt he normally slept in. 'Let me just change first,' Dave explained walking to the bathroom. He figured if he was wearing his "pajamas" there was less of a chance of Kurt kicking him out. Dave sat his clothes on the toilet and took in his reflection in the mirror, he looked horrible. He had dark circles forming under his eyes and when he scratched his chin he could feel a light coating of stubble was beginning to form. He took off his clothes and replaced them with his pajamas. He glanced back at the door and for the first time in his life he splashed cool water on his face trying to ease his dry skin and tried to adjust his hair so it looked more presentable.

Dave opened the bathroom door and carried his clothes back to his suitcase to put in his dirty laundry bag. He noticed Kurt look in his direction and take in what he was wearing, 'Like my Batman shirt, Fancy?'

'Finn, has the same shirt,' Kurt told him.

Dave closed his bag and sat down on the edge of the bed, 'So did you see Coach Sylvester out in the hallway?'

Kurt nodded, 'Yeah, in that awful lawn chair. It's a good thing Finn is sick or his plan to switch rooms with the girls would be ruined.'

'Do you think she'll be out there tomorrow too?' Dave asked enjoying this rare conversation where he and Kurt almost felt like friends.

'Only if she catches someone tonight, after all she has "spies everywhere" so there's no real reason for her to lose sleep,' Kurt assured him.

Dave nodded, 'Yeah.'

Kurt stood and started for the bathroom, 'I'm going to go brush my teeth. You should probably try calling about that bed now, so we can both get some sleep. I need at least eight hours or I'm a real bear in the morning.'

'Oh, okay,' Dave shifted uncomfortably as he walked to the phone and picked it up. He kept an eye on Kurt's back in the bathroom as he pretended to dial. He listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before he mumbled, 'Hi, this is room 410. You guys said you'd bring up a cot for us but its not here.' Dave counted to ten before continuing in a slightly louder tone, 'I can't believe this, how can you not have any left?' He paused again before saying, 'Thanks for nothing,' as he slammed down the phone.

Kurt jumped at the sound and peeked out from the door, 'What's going on?'

Dave sat down on the edge of the bed, 'The front desk says all their cots are in use. I'm sorry Kurt…but I guess we're going to have to share tonight; maybe we can just put some pillows or something between us. I'll try again in the morning.'

Kurt walked the rest of the way from the bathroom to the bed with folded arms, 'Why are you doing this Karofsky?'

Dave scrunched up his face at the question, 'Honestly, Hummel there are no other beds. It's not my fault.'

'It's just very "convenient",' Kurt made quote marks with his fingers.

'You think I want to share a bed with you. Think again,' Dave replied half heartily. 'If I had it my way I'd be bunking with Santana.'

Kurt buried his face in his hands and laughed, 'Why do you do this to yourself every time, David? When ever you get cornered you pull out this straight boy act. I hate to tell you but no one buys it!'

'Shut up!' Dave took a step towards Kurt so they were inches apart, 'You don't know anything about me, Hummel. You don't know what it's like being inside my skin.'

'I imagine it's very disappointing having to be you. But since you have spent the whole night trying to undress me with you eyes, its about time you got it through your thick skull there is no way I am sharing a bed with you tonight or any night,' Kurt told him poking him in the chest. 'I am not interested, Karofsky!'

Dave shuddered at Kurt's touch. He took a few steps back until his legs hit the side of the bed but he stood his ground, 'Then where am I going to sleep?'

'You have three options: the floor like the dog you are, the chair which will probably collapse under your weight or the bathtub because that's where scum like you belongs,' Kurt shouted planting his hands on Karofsky's chest to try push him backwards.

Dave's face broke as he grabbed for Kurt's wrists, 'Stop it.'

'Stop what?' Kurt fought out of Karofsky's grip. 'The truth hurts, doesn't it?'

Dave sniffled as he let the tears escape his eyes, 'You don't mean those things, Kurt. Take them back. Tell me you don't mean them,' Dave told him looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt breathed in deeply staring back into Dave. He could tell he had gone too far but he couldn't stop the hurtful words from spilling from his lips, 'You mean nothing to me Karofsky, you may as well be dead.'

Tears leaked from Dave's eyes as he tried to hide them behind his hand, 'Kurt…please don't say that. I don't want things to be this way between us. You don't know how I…,' he begged unable continue with how hard his chest was heaving.

'Why can't you just leave me alone?' Kurt said with a final push against Karofsky's chest. Dave stumbled backwards onto the bed grabbing Hummel's pajama shirt to steady himself but he only managed to pull the other boy on top of him.

In that moment the fighting stopped, Kurt's face was millimeters from his lips and his arms rested on either side of Dave's head. He could feel the other boy's breath mingling with his just like it had in the locker room months before. Dave could feel the other boy's slim body pressing against him from chest to knees. Dave wasn't sure why but for the first time since realizing he was gay he felt comfortable and oddly safe. He couldn't help himself from studying Kurt's blue eyes that seemed both shocked and to be searching for something. Dave knew it was a desperate move but he wanted to close the distance and feel the passion they had shared months ago. So he begged Kurt with his dark eyes to come closer and to let him kiss him. Dave watched his hand move like it was being controlled by someone else as it rested on Kurt's cheek and then made its way through his soft brown hair. Dave wanted to speak but his throat was suddenly too dry, so he just continued to stroke Kurt's hair.

'David…I…,' Kurt started to say as he sighed above him.

'Shhh,' Dave silenced him with his finger which he ran gently across Kurt's pink lips.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly for a few moments before turning his head to side to escape the touch on his lips. He shook his head and whispered, 'No…no way.'

Dave's eyes seemed to explode with tears and his breath became ragged as he push the other boy to the side and ran to the wardrobe to grab the pillow and blanket. He whispered 'No, no, no?' to himself until he passed Kurt on the bed looking at him with disdain. 'Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. I'm quitting glee club and going home tomorrow,' he told him before heading for the bathroom.

Dave slammed the bathroom door shut and threw the blanket and pillow into the top of the toilet lid as he started to sing.

_I died… so many years ago but you can make me feel like it isn't so.  
And why you come to be with me I think I finally know…_

He sang his voice breaking as he stood in front of the mirror wiping his eyes with a piece of toilet paper.

_You're scared, ashamed of what you feel and you can't tell the ones you love you know they couldn't deal. A whisper in a dead man's ear, it doesn't make it real._

He laughed as he glanced back at the wooden door behind him and continued to choke out. 

_That's great - -But I don't wanna play. 'Cuz being with you touches me more than I can say but since I'm only dead to you. I'm saying stay away and let me rest in peace.  
_

He closed his eyes as he stood at the door. He reached for the handle but the chill of metal made him pull away and stalk back towards the blanket and pillow.

_Let me rest in peace. Let me get some sleep. Let me take my love and bury it  
in a hole six foot deep. I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release so, let me rest in peace.  
_

He rolled his eyes as he picked up the blanket and pillow tossing them angrily into the bathtub. He gritted his teeth as he sang.

_You know, you got a willing slave and you just love to play the part that you might misbehave. But 'till you do I'm tellin' you, stop visiting my grave and let me rest in peace._

__He sighed as he reached down to arrange the blanket in the bathtub and laid the pillow at end of the bath.

_I know I should go but I follow you like a man possessed. There's a traitor here beneath my breast. And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed. If my heart could beat, it would break my chest but I can see you're unimpressed so, leave me be.  
_

He sat down crying on the toilet seat resting his elbows on the edge of the sink and leaning his face into his hands.

_Let me rest in peace. Let me get some sleep. Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep. I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release. Let me rest in peace._

_Why won't you let me rest in peace?  
__[_

Dave raised his head from his hands and looked towards the door when he heard a soft knock. 'Can I come in?' he heard Kurt ask from the other side of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long university, work and squealing over Prom Queen ate my life this week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, I still can't believe I've hit 140 reviews! **

**I am uploading chapter 13 straight after this one and raising the rating for future chapters to M as chapter 13 is pure smut and this will be a growing pattern for later chapters. :-P**

Kurt felt Karofsky's strong hands push him off his body and onto the mattress after his rejection. Kurt sat up wrapping his arms around his knees as he watched the other boy stomp across the room with tears streaming down his soft cheeks. He could hear the other boy chanting the word, 'No,' to himself as he picked up some bedding and started to head for the bathroom. Kurt shifted on the bed uncomfortably frowning at the other boy as he saw the red anger burning in his cheeks.

Karofsky stopped in front of him squeezing the pillow tight against his chest as he spoke, his voice breaking with every word, 'Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. I'm quitting glee club and going home tomorrow.'

Kurt looked downwards at the bed as Karofsky ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him making Kurt jump. He shook his head and let his eyes become glassy as he wondered when he had become so cruel? 'Probably some left over feelings from what Blaine did to you,' he was assuring himself. He sat in silence until he heard Dave's deep voice echoing in the bathroom. Kurt rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom door trying to listen to the words the jock was sobbing to himself.

_You're scared, ashamed of what you feel and you can't tell the ones you love you know they couldn't deal. A whisper in a dead man's ear, it doesn't make it real._

Kurt leaned his ear against the door and raised his hand to his mouth to stifle the aching breaths coming from his throat.

_That's great - -But I don't wanna play. 'Cuz being with you touches me more than I can say but since I'm only dead to you. I'm saying stay away and let me rest in peace._

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the tears building in them and he struggled not to let them flow down his cheeks. He let his head and hand rest on the cool wood of the door as he felt his stomach churn at the words.

_Let me rest in peace. Let me get some sleep. Let me take my love and bury it  
in a hole six foot deep. I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release so, let me rest in peace._

Kurt pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around his chest to protect himself from the lyrics choking out from Dave's mouth. He paced back and forth towards the bed trying to ignore the broken words floating at him from the bathroom.

_You know, you got a willing slave and you just love to play the part that you might misbehave. But 'till you do I'm tellin' you, stop visiting my grave and let me rest in peace._

His head turned sharply towards the wooden door and he gave tiny smirk at the mental image of Dave shirtless, with tight pants and a black bow tie around his neck as he fanned Kurt and fed him grapes.

_I know I should go but I follow you like a man possessed. There's a traitor here beneath my breast. And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed. If my heart could beat, it would break my chest but I can see you're unimpressed so, leave me be._

Kurt's smile grew at the lines as he realized what Dave was saying. He walked back towards the door and stared deeply at the wood grain.

_Let me rest in peace. Let me get some sleep. Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep. I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release. Let me rest in peace._

_Why won't you let me rest in peace?  
__[_

Before he knew what he was doing Kurt wiped his moist eyes and knocked softly on the bathroom door. 'Can I come in?' He asked as he peeked through the door.

'Go away,' Karofsky hissed through his clenched teeth. His face was pink and scrunched up. Kurt studied the moisture dotted along his cheeks and desperately wanted to wipe away the tears he had caused.

'Dave...I think we should talk about what happened,' Kurt whispered feeling like a monster. He bit down on his bottom lip worried how the other boy would respond.

'I'm tired, Kurt,' Dave said wiping his face with the back of his hand as he started to climb into the bathtub.

'Dave,' he blurted, 'I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to…'

'Whatever,' Dave answered turning on his side and covering his shoulder with the blanket. 'You won. Enjoy your prize.'

Kurt paced nervously back and forth in the bathroom staring at Dave's back, 'I shouldn't have said...'

'Well you did!' Dave snapped back before the smaller boy could reply.

'I was being a bit of a bitch...I know. But I've changed my mind. I was wrong to tell you couldn't sleep in the bed. I've decided I won't make you sleep in here.'

'I'm fine, Princess. Don't worry you little head about it. The beast will stay as far away from you as possible,' Dave growled from the bathtub.

'And you think I'm a drama queen? You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?' Kurt asked placing his hands on his hips.

Kurt waited for the football player to reply and when he didn't Kurt shrugged his shoulders, 'Dave, please come sleep with me... you know in the bedroom. It's the only way I can make up for what I said.'

'I can think of other ways like… maybe you should sleep in the bathtub and let me have the bed to myself...' Dave replied turning over to look at Kurt.

Kurt fidgeted for a moment before answering, 'I think that's fair...'

Dave looked at him with confusion as he climbed out of the bathtub, 'Don't worry, Hummel. I'm not a heartless bitch like you. We can share unless you've changed your mind?'

Kurt looked longingly toward the bathtub and nodded his head, 'Let's get this over with, Karofsky. I need my beauty sleep.'

Kurt stomped out the bathroom with Dave following close behind hugging the blanket and pillow against to his chest.

Kurt lifted the covers on the closest side and climbed into the bed as he watched Dave sit the extra blanket and pillow on the chair before inching toward the bed.

'So…umm…how is this going to work?' Dave asked shifting from one foot to the other but not coming closer to the bed.

Kurt looked at the empty half of the bed and back at Dave with confusion, 'What do you mean?'

'Do I need to build a wall of pillows between us, sleep on top of the covers, sleep with my feet facing the headboard or all of the above?' Dave rattled off.

'Umm…Do you think you need to?' Kurt asked.

'No, not really,' Dave answered rubbing the back of his head, 'but I thought you might want some sort of barrier between us.'

'David, for once I'm going to trust you. You deserve at least that much respect from me after what I said to you,' Kurt told him reaching over to part the covers on Dave's side.

'Thanks,' Dave said taking his final steps toward the bed and climbing between the covers.

He laid his head on the pillow and watched Kurt turn the light off and turn over to face away from him towards the door.

Darkness bathed the room and it was silent until Dave mumbled, 'Kurt?'

'Yes, David,' Kurt answered without turning over.

'You don't really want me dead, right?' Dave asked giving a slight sniffle in the darkness.

'No, of course not I'm sorry David. I really regret lying to you,' Kurt assured him.

'Oh…good…er…goodnight,' Dave said turning away from Kurt's voice and onto his side so he wouldn't be forced to admire the back of the other boy's head the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****This chapter is rated M. There is nothing here but pure filth. If you're not interested skip it, otherwise enjoy.**

Dave was still half asleep when he felt something soft but firm brush against his ass. His eyes shot open to reveal a dimly lit room with sunshine escaping in through the heavy curtains. He took in the foreign room as he realized he wasn't at home in his own bed. Taking in his surroundings he remembered this was his hotel room and he was sharing a room…a bed with Kurt Hummel.

Dave felt something hard poke against his ass cheeks and something softer press into his back. He reached a hand out behind him and came in contact with the hard muscles of what had to be Kurt's stomach as heard the other boy give an audible moan. He jerked his hand back like it was burnt and held it against his chest. He could feel his dick coming to life and he willed his hard on to disappear by trying to think about hockey.

After a tense few minutes he had calmed himself and worked up the courage to turn his head as far as he could without moving his body to check if Kurt was still sleep. Thankfully Kurt eyes were closed. The singer was lying on his back with his smaller body wedged against Dave. Dave turned his head back slowly and closed his eyes trying to lay as still as possible. Being this close to Kurt was something he had dreamt about and would probably not happen again his lifetime so he tried to enjoy the moment.

He could hear the other boy's soft breathing and unfortunately this only made his cock painfully hard again. His mind raced to try to think of something to calm himself down but his brain screamed, 'Fancy's cock is inches from your ass, if he was any closer he'd be rutting against you.' Dave shuddered at his lust and couldn't help himself from pressing his ass harder against Kurt's side. When ever he had pictured hooking up with Hummel he had always thought the smaller boy would be the one rubbing his ass against Dave's body not the other way around. But in this moment with the firmness of Kurt's boney hip touching his body he didn't give two shits about which one of them would be on top, he just wanted the opportunity. He pushed backwards against Kurt's side again savoring the feel of the other boy's sharp hip bone. He heard Kurt mumble a soft, 'Mmm'. He bit his lip he knew it was wrong and Kurt would probably cut off his junk for being hard in the same bed as him but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to reach down and touch himself almost as much as he wanted to reach out to check if Kurt was hard. He was a teenage boy after all so he had the perfect excuse to be turned on by this. He felt his hand shaking as it sneaked toward his hardness. Kurt's name echoed in his brain as his fingers made contact with the fabric of his sweatpants.

Dave's fingers froze when he felt Kurt's body shift. Dave let out of a sigh of relief at the movement until he felt Kurt's hot breath on his neck and an unmistakable warm hardness against his ass. He didn't have to turn around to know Kurt was spooned against him with his hard on nestled against Dave's butt and his head resting on the other half of Dave's pillow. Dave's hand hovered on the fabric above his junk wanting desperately to have his release but scared to death to even breathe.

His mind was exploding with questions and he didn't know what to do. He knew Hummel would be pissed when he woke up resting in such a compromising position. Dave knit his brows as he asked himself, 'Should I just lay here pretend I wasn't awake and I couldn't feel Kurt's morning wood pressed against me? Should I try to get out of the bed? What if my moving wakes Kurt up? How much would he kill me if I started grinding myself against him? Could I get away with turning over to face him? Does Hummel know what he was doing to me? Was he even still asleep?'

But his thoughts were broken when he heard Kurt murmur, 'What the hell?' and felt the smaller boy jump away from his body.

Dave felt the blankets pull from his body and heard a loud thump as something heavy hit the floor. Dave sat up with a start like the noise had startled him awake and turned toward the noise to see Kurt was lying on the floor tangled in the blankets of the bed.

'You okay?' Dave leaned across the bed to try to take Kurt's hand.

'Umm…' Kurt cheeks burned pink as he looked downwards to his groin before looking back to Dave, 'Yeah, yeah, of course, yes...I'm fine.'

Dave shifted under the blankets to the other side of the bed to help Kurt untangle himself and stand up, 'What happened?'

Kurt's eyes darted everywhere but to Dave's eyes as he stood up, 'Umm…nothing I must have had…a bad dream. I guess.'

But Dave didn't hear him. His eyes were focused on the visible bulge in Kurt's pants.

Kurt followed his eye line and covered his groin with his hand as a horrified look crossed his face.

Dave swallowed hard as he willed himself to look away unsure of what to say until, 'You should probably have a cold shower,' escaped from his lips.

Kurt covered his mouth with his other hand and looked like he might throw up as he blurted out, 'It's not for you.'

Dave's eyes widened. How was he supposed to respond to that statement? Was he supposed to be happy, upset or lie to Kurt by telling him that his own ragging hard on wasn't a result of the smaller boy either? Instead Dave shrugged, 'It happens.'

Kurt laughed as he lowered his hand from his face and let a tiny smirk cross his lips. 'I'm going to…you know…bathroom,' Kurt murmured nervously as he headed for the bathroom.

Dave watched the door close and listened to the shower start. He leaned back against the headboard as let his hand lower back down to his sweatpants as he hoped Kurt would be in there awhile so he could attend to The Fury.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Yay so many reviews and alerts! A little more smutty goodness in this chapter.**

Kurt sat on the toilet seat watching the water fill the bathtub. He adjusted his pajama pants to try to relieve some of his arousal. He couldn't believe the first time he had shared a bed with another boy he had woken up with his "boner" pressed up against their ass. It was like some horrible embarrassing nightmare. He didn't believe in God but he thanked Gaga or what ever higher power that had blessed him with waking up first. Things would have been much worse had Karofsky woke up first with Kurt humping against his leg like a horny cocker spaniel.

Sure, Karofsky had seen he was turned on but at least Kurt had assured him it wasn't because of the jock. 'Karofsky would believe I had had a wet dream about someone else and that thing had nothing to do with him, right?' Kurt assured himself knowing full well the answer. Kurt turned toward the door as he covered his eyes with his hands as he realized the truth, 'Shit, he knows.'

But how much did he know? Did he know Kurt had woken up spooned against him, hard as a rock and let himself stay that way for a full minute before his brain won the debate over his penis that waking up Dave by dry humping the muscled jock probably would not be the best idea? Did he know Kurt had enjoyed pressing himself against Karofsky's muscled back and rear? Did he know Kurt had for a moment contemplated running his fingers along Karofsky's wide chest or tasting the skin of his neck?

Kurt shook the thoughts from his head as he glanced at the water level of the bathtub again before deciding to climb in. He undid the buttons of his shirt and folded it setting it on the toilet seat before carefully removing his pants and underwear trying to avoid touching his arousal which flopped against his stomach. His naked form glanced back towards the door once more before climbing into the warm bath. He laid back letting the water engulf him as he lowered his hand to his lap asking himself how thoughts of Dave Karofsky had made him feel this way.

Karofsky was thankful to finish relieving himself, be able to throw on some clothes and leave the hotel room without interruption from Hummel.

He had to admit it had turned him on to no end knowing the singer with bed head was in the other room naked with a matching hard on, probably beating himself off just like Dave had. Even with the amazing image of Kurt's bulge ingrained in his memory for the rest of his life, he still didn't want Kurt to realize his own little secret. It wasn't like if the other boy found out they had mutual boners, he'd be up for a game of show and tell. Kurt would be mortified, yell at him and kick him out of their room. So Dave left the room without a word hoping when Kurt saw him again at practice he would have recovered from his embarrassment.

By the time he made it down to the breakfast buffet Santana and Brittany's plates were nearly empty. He waved at them picking up a plate, filling it with toast, eggs and two of every kind of meat at the buffet. He glanced around the room noticing most of the New Directions were sitting with their friends eating, save for Kurt, Berry and Hudson. He grabbed a large glass of orange and sat down next to his "girlfriend".

'Have a nice night with "Fancy"?' Santana smirked at him as he gave her a fake kiss on the cheek.

Dave shifted uncomfortably as he raised his fork to his mouth, 'Better than I thought it'd be.'

Santanta gave him a puzzled stare, 'So you didn't end up sleeping on the floor then. Details now, Muscles.'

Dave shrugged, 'There isn't much to tell. Although you were wrong he did eventually let me share the bed with him.'

'It's not my fault that that for someone that loves it up the butt Kurt seems like a prude,' she shrugged.

Dave glared at her, 'Shut up, Lopez. His sex life is none of your business...'

'That doesn't stop you from fantasying about it… David,' she mumbled under her breath.

Dave looked down at his breakfast as his whole face turned bright red.

Brittany looked at Dave fluttering her eyelashes, 'Aww, Dave loves Kurt.'

Dave grunted in response, realizing he was outnumbered he tried to change the subject, 'How was your night, ladies?'

Brittany's cheeks turned pink and Santana glowed as she gave the football player a sly grin, 'Not too bad, Quinn is still trying to get back with Sam so we had the room to ourselves for a few hours. So we watched a movie and enjoyed each others company.'

'Anything I've seen?' Dave joked to the Latina.

'It had naughty cheerleaders,' Brittany admitted.

'I have a feeling you wouldn't be interested,' Santana assured him.

'You never know, I might be able to show a polite interest in a bit of art,' Dave teased.

'You changing teams, Karofsky?' Santana asked leaning her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her palm.

Dave smiled, 'No, I stopped being interested in cheerleaders after last year's squad disbanded.'

'Kurt looks so pretty,' Brittany mumbled staring off behind them.

The beards glanced over their shoulders at slim boy making his way over to the breakfast bowls.

Dave swallowed hard feeling hot and uncomfortable in his baggy sweatshirt as he turned to see Kurt dressed in black skinny jeans, a mental studded belt, a black and white striped button down shirt and leather jacket. His hair was combed perfectly as usual but Dave couldn't help remembering how his hair had been wild and messy when he had left him in the room earlier. Dave's eyes studied the tight fabric covering the flared hips he had pressed himself against this morning and he couldn't stop himself from drooling as he tried to picture what they would feel like with his large hands encircling them.

Santana reached over to him and rubbed her fingers over his chin almost lovingly as she closed the slight gap of his open mouth and whispered, 'Down boy.'

Dave nodded and blinked his eyes hard as he came back reality but continued to watch the singer grab a bowl of shredded wheat and make his way over to his friends.

He saw Kurt's eyes search for him in the crowd as he sat down and gave him a slight nod with awkward smile when their eyes met.

Ashamed to be caught staring Dave quickly turned away from his gaze and went back to eating his eggs.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Spoilers: t****he songs below are the real song titles the Glee club will be singing at Nationals, so if you don't want to know skip it. I think this one really fits Dave and that's why I'm using it: http: / E4yNpDTodq8 .**

Dave watched as Mr. Schue stood in front of the group on the stage, 'Okay Guys, we only have a couple hours to practice here and we already have a bit of a problem…'

'Yeah, your all no talent hacks,' Coach Sylvester shouted from the first row of seats in the auditorium.

Dave rolled his eyes.

Mr. Schue glared over his shoulder at the other teacher before continuing, 'Finn has the flu. He's recovering as fast as he can but I don't think he'll be feeling better by tomorrow when we perform.'

'But we have a duet!' Rachel shrieked clenching her fists tightly.

'I know,' Mr. Schue nodded at her. 'It's going to be difficult but I need someone to step up and take Finn's place tomorrow if he isn't better.'

Puck took a step forward saying; 'I…' but Lauren's arm jutted out to block his path.

She turned towards him, 'What was our agreement, Puckerman?'

Puck slinked back lowering his head, 'If I want to keep dating you, no duets with other girls.'

'Whipped,' Dave whispered to Chang while motioning his head toward Puck.

Mr. Schue watched Puck and Lauren's exchange with confusion, 'Come on, it's for the good of the team guys.'

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, 'The answer is no.'

'I'm always happy to help, Mr. Schuester,' Blaine said stepping forward towards the teacher.

Rachel looked at Blaine and shook her head, 'As much as I enjoying singing with your amazing voice Blaine, my duet is more suited to a voice similar to Finn's.' Rachel's eyes glanced around the room studying the other glee clubbers until her eyes landed on Karofsky, 'David, you should take Finn's place in the duet.'

Dave stepped back like Rachel had slapped him, 'What?'

Sue laughed from the audience slapping her thigh, 'Aww, isn't that adorable the hobbit thinks the terminator can sing?'

'I was only telling you yesterday, David, how close your singing voice resembles Finn's. It would be the natural choice to pick someone with a similar vocal range,' Rachel explained ignoring the cheerleading coach. 'Don't you want a solo?'

Dave felt his stomach churn as Mr. Schue asked the football player, 'Do you think you can handle it, Dave?'

Dave nodded uncomfortably, 'I'll try.'

'Duet partners of Rachel Berry do not merely try David, they succeed,' Rachel explained. 'I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't feel like you were up to the task.'

Blaine shrugged his shoulders at the conversation, 'Mr. Schuester, I have to disagree with Rachel. Dave is not an experienced singer. I think if someone has to step in at the last minute, it should be me.'

Kurt rolled his eyes as he whispered under his breath, 'Like he needs another solo.'

Rachel shrugged, 'I think it's only fair Dave gets his moment in the spotlight. He and Mike have spent weeks teaching us the choreography and he and Santana wrote most of the lines for Pretending, so it only makes sense he should be given the chance to perform.'

'No way Rachel,' Blaine shouted. 'I am not losing nationals because we didn't put the best singer out on the stage because it wasn't fair to David.'

'Hey, King of the Solos shut it. You're already singing Light Up the World with us. Give Dave a chance. He's a great singer,' Santana stuck up for her "boyfriend".

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, 'Dave's singing ability doesn't matter Santana, what matters is who is going to learn the song the fastest and be able to give the best last minute performance.'

'I vote for hair gel,' Sue yelled from the audience.

'Mr. Schuester, Blaine has had his fill of solos already this year. I think it would be rewarding to allow someone else to be able to sing for once, that is if Dave feels up for it,' Kurt explained glancing over at the jock with a smile on his lips.

Dave smiled back at Kurt thankful for the support as he shifted from one foot to the other, 'I know the song, Mr. Schue. I can do it. I want to do it.'

Mr. Schue nodded, 'It's settled then, Dave will sing the duet with Rachel and just to show there is no hard feelings Blaine you can take over Finn's lines in Loser Like Me.'

Blaine's face fell as he crossed his arms over his chest, 'Fine.'

Rachel linked her arm through Dave's, 'Let's go practice.'

Dave swallowed nervously hoping he wouldn't let everyone down.

'_Will we always be pretending_?_' _Dave and Rachel sang holding each other's hands.

When the song finished the brunette dropped his hands and jumped forward wrapping her arms around her neck, 'That was perfect David, you're a natural.'

Dave blushed secretly proud of himself as he realizing how quickly he had adjusted to singing the solo in the song. He figured having the lyrics of the song haunt him since he and Santana had wrote them must have been at least part of the reason.

Dave looked down at the tiny girl and allowed himself to hug her back, 'You're amazing too, Berry.'

Rachel let go of their hug, 'Don't tell Finn I said this, but I think we're going to win now. You're so much of a better dancer than him it has to help our chances.'

'Your secrets safe with me,' Dave chuckled.

Rachel reached forward to pat his cheek, 'Now that you've cracked it, you keep practicing. I'm going to go run through Light Up the World a couple times with Santana, Brittany, Artie and Blaine.'

Dave nodded his head and leaned against the wall of the stage and glanced down at the music lyrics again trying to memorize them.

'How's it going?' a voice broke his concentration.

Dave looked up to see a familiar boy in a leather jacket watching him. Glad to see Kurt seemed to be over this morning's incident Dave answered, 'Rachel says I've cracked it but to keep practicing.'

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, 'Yeah, a little more practice won't hurt, plus it's best to be sure you're ready or she will murder you on stage tomorrow in front of thousands of witnesses if you mess up.'

Dave swallowed hard, 'Thousands, huh?'

Kurt lowered his limbs and walked over to Dave to pat his arm, 'No, no, you can't be nervous now.'

Dave stood frozen staring down at Kurt's fingers on his arm. He bit down on his lip as shook his head, 'I can't help it. I don't know why I thought I could do this. I've never had sing in front of a crowd before.'

'David honestly, I thought I was going to throw up when I had to sing my first solo at regional's so don't worry stage fright happens to the best of us,' Kurt assured him glancing up as his fingers massaged the skin above Dave's wrist.

Dave looked away from Kurt's blue eyes and stared down at the lyrics again to distract himself, 'Kurt, you know what would help… if you… would you…practice with me?'

'Umm…okay I guess but I'm no Rachel Berry,' Kurt said removing his fingers from Dave's arm take the sheet of lyrics.

'That's the best part,' Dave whispered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As you've probably guessed some of the plot points and songs from the New York episode will end up in my fic but they might be slightly different because they might include Dave and Blaine. The song I Love New York appears in this chapter: ****http:/ you / E6xYTXQMKME**** . **

**I also have made a Roomies' playlist on you tube of all the clips and songs I've linked to in this fic so far, it can be found here: http: /www. youtube. com/ playlist?p=PL75F4A0C77A3B4687 . **

**Btw I'm sorry if I get locations wrong in this story. I've never been to New York and I am depending on Google maps and Wikipedia.**

'Guys, that was awesome,' Mr. Schue announced after their last run-through. 'We are going to win this thing.

Dave's cheeks turned pink and a shy smile crossed his lips. He had only felt this proud of himself a few times in his life: the first time after performing in the Thriller half time show and the second time after finally giving Kurt the heart felt apology he deserved.

Mercedes high fived Kurt as she shouted, 'Damn right, we rock'

Dave saw Santana wrap her arm around Brittany's shoulder and pull her into a half hug as she whispered, 'You were amazing.'

'You wouldn't know awesome if it bit you on the ass, William. Shoddy teamwork as usual! For those less gifted members of the glee club I be will recruiting volunteers for my remake of the documentary Piranha 3D in the hotel swimming pool tonight. I hope to see some of you there,' Sue grinned as she walked off stage to the back of the theater.

Will rolled his eyes, 'Don't listen to her guys, I know you all will be great tomorrow.'

'Don't worry, Mr. Schue. We know,' Tina nodded.

Will clasped his hands together, 'So tonight I want you to enjoy your first full evening in New York but make sure to get plenty of rest and be safe if you leave the hotel. I'm going out with April tonight but if any of you need anything at all feel free to call me. Have a great night.'

With that the group disbanded and broke up into smaller cliques. Everyone was talking at once but Dave stood by himself gathering up his sheet music. Suddenly he felt a hand tap his shoulder and he turned around to face Rachel.

'What's up, Berry?' he asked holding the pieces of paper against his chest.

Rachel cocked her head back toward her friends, 'David, we were talking and we wondered if you might like to join us on our adventure to Central Park and Times Square?'

Dave glanced over at the group running his hand through his hair, 'Who's going?'

'Umm…me, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Although Mike is dating Tina, it's obvious he can sometimes feel a bit out of place. With Finn being ill I think he might benefit from another straight male being in our group so I thought I'd ask you if you and Santana wanted to tag along,' Rachel explained.

'Umm…yeah. Why not? I'll go ask her,' Dave nodded folding and stuffing the lyrics into his pockets.

'Great,' Rachel beamed a toothy grin at him and held her arm out to him.

Dave bounced on his heels as he stared at her slim arm for a minute before linking his arm with her's.

Rachel led him over to the rest of the group, 'Dave and Santana are going to join us.'

'Umm…I will at least. Let me go double check with Santana,' he said walking off to the opposite side of the stage where Santana and Brittany were talking in hushed tones. Neither of the girls looked up when he approached so he cleared his throat loudly and said, 'Hey Lopez, I need you.'

Santana turned toward him placing a hand on her hip, 'What now?'

He pointed his thumb back towards the other group, 'Babe…we've been invited to join in on their trip to Central Park and Times Square.'

Brittany's bottom lip suck out and she looked at Santana with puppy dog eyes.

Santana looked between the two of them, 'Dave…do we have to…'

Dave looked down at her knees, 'You know I won't beg but Kurt's going and you know I want…to…'

Santana glanced at Brittany again, 'Fine but Brittany's coming too.'

'Of course,' Dave nodded. 'Just don't make out in front of the others, it might blow our cover.'

'Or everyone will just think you're having hot three-somes with us,' Santana shrugged taking both Brittany's and Dave's hands.

Dave rolled his eyes as they walked back over to the group.

Dave thought he was daydreaming, when he heard Kurt start singing as soon as they exited the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts.

'I don't like cities but I like New York,' Kurt walked backwards from the building singing at the others. 

He was surprised to see Santana follow his lead as she sang, 'The famous places to visit are so many.' 

Kurt grabbed her hands and they twirled as he sang, 'Other places make me feel like a dork.'

Santana shook her head as she returned with the next line, 'I told my grandpa, I wouldn't miss on any.'

Dave shook his head realizing he was being sucked into the music and couldn't stop himself from joining in with Kurt and Santana, 'Los Angeles is for people who sleep.'

Mercedes smiled at him leaning against his shoulder as she started to sing, 'Got to see the whole town from Yonkers on down to the bay.'

'Paris and London baby you can keep,' Dave sang pointing in Santana and Kurt's direction.

Santana danced over to Dave and Mercedes and sang, 'Baby you can keep!'

Mercedes repeated the line, 'Baby you can keep!'

Suddenly Kurt, Berry, Tina and Chang started to join in. Dave felt like he was in a flash mob as everyone circled around the fountain as they sang and then ran down West 62 Street, 'Other cities always make me mad other places always make me sad. No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York. It's the old New York. I love New York. I love New York. New York, New York. I love New York. New York, New York. New York, New York.'

Kurt flipped his hair as he led the group down the street as crowds watched as he sang, 'If you don't like my attitude then you can get lost.'

'Manhattan women are dressed in silk and satin,' Santana sang as she gave a babe walking out of Central Park a tiny wave and Brittany slapped her hand down.

Dave caught up with Kurt at the entrance of the park as they grinned at each other as they sat briefly on a bench, 'Just go to Texas.'

Kurt shrugged at Dave jumping up, 'Isn't that where they golf?'

'There's just one thing that's important in Manhattan,' Santana danced through the park in front of them placing her hands in her hair.

Dave turned back to the others and sang, 'New York is not for little pussies who scream.'

The girls covered cheeks with their hands and gave out tiny shrieks.

Mercedes caught up and ran her finger down Dave's chest, 'Gotta pick up a date maybe seven or eight.'

'Paris and London baby you can keep,' Dave pointed at Mercedes as they danced through the park and the girls repeated, 'Baby you can keep, baby you can keep!' back at him.

Dave grabbed Santana's hand and led her down the park as the group started to sing the chorus again, 'Other cities always make me mad other places always make me sad. No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York. It's the old New York. I love New York. I love New York. New York, New York. I love New York. New York, New York. New York, New York.'

Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina joined arms as they walked together singing, 'We've sailed the seas and we've been the world over made to Mandalay. We've seen the sphinx and seen the cliffs of Dover but we can safely say…'

'New York!' Berry belted out with Mike giving her arms to twirl her through the park.

Mercedes joined in with her as they sang, 'Other cities always make me mad other places always make me sad. No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York. It's the old New York. I love New York. I love New York. New York, New York. I love New York. New York, New York. New York, New York.'

Kurt grabbed Dave's other hand and he and Santana lifted them into the air was they shouted, 'New York, New York!'

Santana dropped Dave's hand and clapped her hands as she ran over to Brittany to hug her.

'That was awesome,' Dave shouted starting to raise his arm to fist pump the air when he realized he was still holding Kurt's hand.

'Sometimes you surprise me, Karofsky,' Kurt told him as he gave Dave's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking over to the girls and Mike.

Dave stood frozen swallowing the lump in his throat as the others continued through the park giggling at their performance.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I am so close to 200 reviews I can almost taste it so please keep reviewing. **

**A take on Kurt's Single Ladies dance is in this chapter. If you want to watch the video from the episode I've added it to the Roomies playlist here: http:/ ****www. you**** /playlist?p=PL75F4A0C77A3B4687&feature=mh_lolz**

**Btw if you e-mail Dave's e-mail address below you might get a little surprise…**

If you would have told Dave earlier in the year he would be holding Kurt's iphone taking a picture of him, his friends and Lady Gaga he would have snorted with laughter at the idea but here he was. Sure it wasn't the real Lady Gaga but that didn't seem to matter to Hummel. Kurt, Mike and the girls were posed around the wax figure shaping their hands into claws as Dave took their picture. Dave glanced down at the photo taking in the happy grin on Kurt's face. He looked up checking if the others were watching him but they were deep in conversion about Gaga's new single, so he quickly clicked the e-mail button and sent it to bigdkarofsky1993 at yahoo. com. When he looked up he saw Kurt studying him for a moment before looking away to scan the room.

Kurt walked across the room with determined strides to a small table with George Clooney. Santana and Dave followed him with amused looks.

Kurt sat down leaning with his elbow resting on the table as he gazed up at the movie star, 'I think I'm in love.'

'Hate to break it to you Fancy but that's not the real George Clooney,' Dave smirked taking a picture.

Kurt shook his head covering the wax figure's ears, 'Don't listen to him George. He's just jealous of our love.'

Dave grunted, he was kind of jealous. Kurt seemed to be showing a wax figure more affection than he'd ever shown him. Dave sighed letting his face fall as he adjusted the camera, 'What makes you think you're his type? I haven't heard him declaring his undying love for you.'

'If he's gay, I'm his type,' Kurt scoffed smoothing his down hair.

Dave blushed, 'You know he doesn't have much of a personality either …kind of like your last boyfriend.'

'Unlike Blaine, what he lacks in personality he more than makes up in as eye candy,' Kurt explained laying his head on George's shoulder.

'If it gets your rocks off Fancy, I say go for it,' Dave teased.

'Yeah, Kurt you can have him. Will Smith is much hotter anyway,' Santana assured him wrapping her arms around the other wax figure's waist.

'Personality…even though I love you babe, I got to say JLO is looking fine,' Dave played along.

Kurt shook his head and scanned the room again until his eyes stopped on a wax figure across the room.

'They have Beyonce!' Kurt shouted as he ran to Brittany and Tina's grabbing their hands.

'Kurt, we have to do the Single Ladies dance.' Brittany said as she and Tina followed him. They surrounded the figure bending their knees and pointing at the back of their hands.

Dave held Kurt's iphone up taking a picture, 'Hey…that's from that dance the football team did last year, right?'

'Yeah, Single Ladies…wait you know Single Ladies, Karofsky?' Kurt asked clearly amused by this revelation.

Dave ran his hand through his hair, 'I just remember the team performing it. It was in front of the whole school after all…I wasn't on the team yet but Z talks about it sometimes.'

'Oh…you could have learnt it. It's really simple.' Kurt said as he looked around the room for other tourists and after not seeing anyone else he asked, 'Does anyone have the song on their phone?'

Rachel beamed pulling out her phone, 'Yes, of course.'

Kurt glanced at Brittany and Tina, 'Ladies, shall we give the others an impromptu performance?'

They both nodded their heads and Kurt stood in front of the Beyonce figure with one hand on his hip and the other in the air. 'Dave, video,' he commanded snapping his fingers.

Dave rolled his eyes as he flicked his finger across the screen and Rachel started the music.

Dave's eyes refused to leave the screen as he watched Kurt's tiny hips rock back and forth to the music. Brittany and Tina were probably doing the same dance but he couldn't be bothered to tear his eyes away from the obscene things Kurt's body…was doing in public. He could feel his groin fluttering awake as he watched the boy dance in his tight skinny jeans; somehow this performance was worse for his hormones than the Four Minutes or Toxic performances combined. He could hear Santana, Berry, Jones and Chang cheering on their performance but he didn't dare look away to risk breaking the spell Kurt had on him. His tongue sneaked past his lips and he hoped he wasn't drooling as he watched Kurt run his fingers over his bangs. 'How fricken stupid was Eyebrows to give up something as deliciously sexy as Kurt Hummel? Kurt probably had given the loser impromptu strip teases and blow jobs every other night. Was that guy even gay? Seriously, how could he resist…his dancing… its almost hypnotic,' Dave thought trying to hold the camera steady. Dave's grunted letting his body shudder as he watched Kurt slap his own ass for the camera. 'Shit, was Tiffany's still open?' Dave asked himself. If he had a chance in hell with Hummel he'd put a ring on it, with a diamond the size of Fancy's head if that's what it took.

Suddenly the music stopped and Kurt and the others froze in place. Rachel motioned her head toward a security guard and he, Brittany and Tina moved away from the wax figure.

Dave glared at the security guard as he slammed his finger down on the stop button and started to press the e-mail button again when Kurt approached him holding out his hand, 'Rachel and Mercedes want me to take some pictures of them with Beyonce.'

'Umm…I'll do it,' Dave mumbled holding the phone out of Kurt's reach.

Kurt's eyes narrowed and placed his hands on his hips, 'Karofsky, it's my phone. I want it back this second.'

Dave glanced at the screen once more wishing he had a few more seconds to press send before handing it over, 'Here, don't get your panties in a twist, Fancy.'

Kurt straightened up proud of his victory as he yanked his phone from Dave's hand. He looked down at the screen noticing it was in e-mail mode and added, 'You better not have read my e-mails. They're meant to be private!'

Dave crossed his arms over his chest rubbing his bicep as he decided to be honest, 'I didn't. I was just sending that stupid video to myself…'

Kurt wrinkled his nose, 'Why?'

'You guys looked…cool…I guess,' he told him holding himself tighter.

'BigDKarofsky, hmm...someone has an inflated ego,' Kurt teased glancing down at the To field.

'It's my nickname on the football team,' Dave mumbled.

'I know what did you think I meant? Nevermind…there it's sent,' Kurt shrugged raising the phone to take a picture of Rachel and Mercedes next to Beyonce.

A half smile played on Dave's lips as he shook his head realising he now had images to fill his masturbation fantasies for the rest of the summer.

Kurt's eyes darted back over him, 'David, let's find someone for you to pose with…err after I get a picture with Captain Jack Sparrow.'

Somehow after their trip to Madame Tussaud's and dinner at Bubba Gum Shrimp Co., Dave had managed to finally slip away from the group. Sure he had had a blast at the restaurant with the other New Directions kids, after all everyone had gotten into the spirit of the restaurant by ordering shrimp (well everyone but Rachel who had ordered a veggie burger and Fancy who had insisted on ordering a pear & berry salad for himself and one to bring back to Finn) but he wasn't used putting on an act all day. His parents worked a lot and were never home. He was used to having the evenings to himself to unwind, so he decided to go for a wander and not go back to the hotel right away.

Dave sat alone in Tim Horton's enjoying a Coke and a box of Timbits in spite of Fancy's warnings about sugary desserts after dinner. He needed to eat. It was the only way he knew to deal with stress. It wasn't healthy but it calmed his nerves. He chewed on his third Timbit wanting to give up, go home, stop pretending and allow himself to be Dave instead of Karofsky for five minutes.

That's why he wrote the stupid song. He thought if he wrote down all the crap bugging him, it would make him feel better. He didn't count on Lopez finding it and turning it in as their glee song writing assignment.

He had kept his mouth shut when Mr. Schue had said it was an amazing song. He had kept his head down when Mr. Schue had asked who wanted to sing it. He had been fine with Rachel and Finn performing it, no one would realize what the words meant when they sang them. Hell people might even think the song was about them getting back together. That was until the plan changed this morning, now he was getting his moment in the spotlight, the one Rachel had said he deserved, singing his private feelings to the world. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no when he heard Fancy stick up for him, even if singing that song on stage in front of hundreds of people scared the shit out of him. Each doughnut he ate made him feel sicker but at least they were filling the hole in his gut that his worries had made. What would happen when everyone realized he really was pretending?

Dave knocked on Finn's door carrying a plastic bag of food from Tim Horton's, 'Hudson, you decent?'

Dave heard a groan from the other side of the door as it opened to reveal Finn wearing an oversized hotel robe. He coughed into his hand before looking up at Dave, 'Hey dude, what's up?'

Dave held up the take out bag, 'I know your brother got you some rabbit food but I thought you might want some real food.'

Finn gave Dave a goofy smile. 'Yeah, thanks man,' Finn said taking the bag and setting it down on the desk so he could have a look inside.

'There's a BLT sandwich, a bottle of juice and some chicken noodle soup. It's what I like when I'm sick,' Dave shrugged.

'Awesome, thanks. I have to admit I was kind of hungry but I couldn't be bothered to touch the salad Kurt had brought me,' he said.

'No, biggie, so do you think you might be better by tomorrow?' Dave asked still standing in the doorway.

'I wish man,' Finn frowned. 'I'm still pretty sick. Mr. Schue even moved Puck to Sam and Blaine's room cause he was worried about my germs spreading. I hope I'll be a little better by tomorrow so I can watch you guys perform but I think if I had to dance I'd blow chunks on stage.'

'Oh…gross dude.' Dave shifted against the door frame uncomfortably, 'It's just that Mr. Schue asked me to take your place but I'm really nervous. Plus I don't think Berry really wants to sing with me, she's putting on a brave face but she probably misses you.'

Finn shrugged, 'Rachel will deal, when it comes to competitions even if she doesn't like something she'll still do it for the good of the team. Plus D we both know you're a better singer and dancer than me anyway so you've got nothing to be worried about.'

'It's a lot of people…'Dave whispered.

'Dude, I promise you can handle it,' Finn said patting Dave's shoulder. 'If you get really nervous just picture everyone in their underwear.'

Dave bit his lip as an image of Kurt in tight black boxer briefs popped into his head. He shook the thought away as he said, 'Whatever dude. I'll try anything but I don't think that's gonna help.'


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow 213 reviews and some lovely e-mails in Karofsky's inbox. You all are the best readers ever.**

Kurt glanced at the clock for the sixth time in twenty minutes. He rubbed moisturiser into his skin as he paced back and forth trying to ignore the fact his roommate had been missing for two and a half hours.

The first hour had been fine he had put on a face mask and enjoyed a long bubble bath with his iphone blasting Lady Gaga. Of course he had expected Dave to return while he was bathing. He was looking forward to going through the pictures they had taken at the wax museum and restaurant to see if any of them were worthy of a post on Facebook. When Dave still wasn't returned when Kurt emerged from the bathroom he had been slightly disappointed. He had texted Santana to ask if Dave was with her but she had texted back saying he wasn't. A half hour later, Kurt was growing more anxious, he called Santana threatening to tell Mr. Schue if she didn't call Dave right that second and demand he get his butt back to the hotel. Kurt could practically hear her roll her eyes through the phone but she still called Dave's cell phone only to discover that his phone was turned off. After hitting the two and a half hour mark, Kurt had started to fear the worst: Dave could have been mugged, kidnapped or been beaten unconscious or to death in some sort of hate crime. He was considering forming a search party of all the glee members when he finally heard the door open.

Kurt sat down on the bed with relief when he saw Dave walk through the door. As soon as the door closed he made eye contact with the jock as he asked, 'Where have you been?'

'I needed some space,' Dave told him rubbing his temple as he walked pass him to get his pyjamas from his suitcase.

Kurt stood up following behind him demanding an answer, 'It's been two and a half hours, Karofsky. It's nearly 11:00. Where were you?'

Dave shrugged, 'Does it matter? It's not like you really care Fancy. You probably just want something else to complain about.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, 'What's your problem? You stupid meathead! I've been worried sick. You told us you were just going to run into 7/11 to use the atm and you end up gone over two hours.'

Dave dropped his pyjamas back in his suitcase scowling, 'What are you my mother now? I thought you'd be glad to have some time alone after all yesterday you said I'd been undressing you with my eyes the whole trip.'

Kurt pointed an angry finger at him, 'Don't even try to make this my fault.'

Dave pushed Kurt's hand down, 'Fancy, we're barely friends, I don't know why you're getting so worked up about my well being. It's really none of your business where I was or what I was doing.'

Kurt's eyes glossed over and for the first time in his life he wanted to hit something or someone so he let his hand slap across Dave's cheek, 'You idiot. Of course I'm upset I thought you were lost, hurt or maybe even dead. You scared me so much… how dare you act like I wouldn't or shouldn't care about you.'

Kurt watched as Dave held his reddening cheek taking in Kurt words, the jocks lips curved downward and his eyes lowered to the floor. Kurt could hear a soft heave of his chest as he tried to suppress his laboured breathing. Dave held his eye line as he choked out, 'You want to know? You really want to know what my problem is. Why I disappeared?'

Kurt nodded his head for him to continue, 'Yeah, I do Dave.'

Dave wiped his face on the sleeve of his letterman jacket, 'It's too much…I'm tired of acting around you and everyone else. I'm so scared every minute of every day that someone is going to find out. I don't want to pretend anymore. I just went to Tim Horton's, nothing special I just needed a few hours on this trip where I wouldn't have to hide myself from everyone.'

Kurt pulled the crying jock into a hug rubbing his back as he assured him 'Dave you know that when you're with me, you don't have to hide. I already know you're gay you don't have to pretend.'

Kurt felt Dave nod his head as he turned to look up at him whimpering, 'I… like you…a lot…but I'm too scared to come out...I have too many secrets.'

Kurt blushed and his eyes welled up. 'No one is going to make you come out. Believe me someday you'll feel brave and decide it's the right time for you but until then…you're my friend I'm going to be there for you,' Kurt told him his voice shaky.

Dave gave Kurt the tiniest of smiles before his buried his face in Kurt's shoulder nuzzling against his neck. Kurt stared at the side of Dave's face as he bawled into the shoulder of his designer pyjamas. Unable to resist anymore he leaned forward and placed chaste kiss on Dave's tear stained cheek.

Dave turned to him confused as he promised the jock, 'It will be okay.'

Dave eyes studied Kurt as he followed his led and lean forward to cup Kurt's cheek before kissing him softly on the lips. Kurt pulled back slightly searching for any fear in Dave's eyes before joining their lips again. Kurt closed his eyes allowing a few stray tears to escape as he melted into the slow kisses letting himself grip Dave's forearm to hold himself steady. Dave hooked his other arm around Kurt's waist drawing the smaller boy flush with his body. A tiny moan escaped Kurt's throat as he felt Dave's building arousal against his own. He heard Dave choke out, 'Fancy,' as Kurt's hand dropped to the football player's chest. The jock shivered as Kurt moved his jacket aside and began to trace the curves of his pectoral muscles through his shirt. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and was rewarded with Dave's hand sliding over his ass tempting his hips forward into the delicious friction. Kurt lowered his hands to the hem of Dave's shirt, sneaking under it to feel his firm stomach and a tangle of silky hairs above his groin. Dave grunted at his touch and Kurt's lips sank down to the join of his neck as he nibbled at the skin. Dave nudged the singer's feet apart with his shoe and Kurt bucked against his firm hips. Dave grabbed Kurt's face forcing him onto his mouth again as Dave sucked on his tongue. Kurt arched against the bigger boy's pelvis causing Dave to gasp and reach down to grip Kurt's hip slowing the singer. Kurt looked up releasing Dave lips as he allowed his forehead to lean against the taller boy's hairline. They stared at each other for few moments panting as Kurt watched Dave's eyes dart up and down his body as if to memorize it.

Finally it was Kurt that broke the silence. 'Never make me worry like that again, okay?' Kurt demanded.

Dave backed away slightly shaking his head, 'Never.'

Kurt turned away shifting uncomfortably, 'I care about you too and you can always be honest with me. Maybe once you've had a shower…we could…we can talk about what just happened.'

'Alright,' Dave agreed brushing past the smaller boy to gather up his toiletries and pyjamas before heading for the bathroom.

'What was it like when you came out,' Dave asked leaning on his pillow as he tilted his head toward Kurt.

Kurt laid on his side enjoying the strange feeling of being attracted to his former bully as he bent his knees letting his toes brushed against Dave's solid thigh, 'I was really worried at first but then I was surprised by how many people said they knew.'

Dave shifted to his side and ran his fingers over Kurt's naked foot and up the leg of his pyjama pants, 'I hate to say it but you do show all the signs.'

Kurt blushed softly moving closer to the other boy to share his pillow, 'I know but for some reason I thought if I never said it out loud no one would ever figure it out.'

Dave laughed running his hand up and down Kurt's ankle, 'I get that. I think I'm good at faking interest in girls but sometimes I wonder if everyone else sees through it…'

Kurt shook his head, 'I didn't…until you kissed me anyway. Oh but then again Mercedes was on your trail but I threw her off by telling her I'd know if you were gay.'

'Oh, thanks,' Dave said pushing Kurt's pyjama pant leg up to reveal the creamy skin of his lower leg.

'No, problem, it's your secret to tell,' Kurt assured him reaching out toward his leg to take Dave's hand.

'Sometimes I wish it wasn't. I wish I could be like you and just have everyone know,' Dave explained staring at Kurt's hand as it brushed against the top of his fingers.

Kurt nodded silently as Dave took his hand, 'When you're ready it will be easier, until then I'll keep your secret.'

Dave lifted the smaller boy's hand up to his mouth as he kissed the top of it, 'You have no idea how gorgeous you are do you?'

Kurt blushed and reached his other hand up to run his fingers through Dave's hair, 'No one has ever called me that before.'

Dave bit down on his lip as the words slipped out, 'Not even Blaine…'

Kurt shook his head looking away, 'He probably never found me attractive…no one else knows but I broke up with Blaine because I caught him cheating on me.'

Dave bolted upright letting go of Kurt's hand, 'What? What did that little worm do? I'll kick his ass.'

Kurt sat up placing a hand on Dave thigh, 'Calm down it's dealt with and finished. I don't need a white knight.'

Dave looked away from Kurt toward the TV, 'Of course you don't...but what happened?'

'I went to Dalton to help him collect his stuff and he was on his knees sucking off one of the senior Warbler members…that Wes guy he's dating now. I think he'd been doing it for a long time, before we even got together...' Kurt said quietly.

'Fuck that idiot, he was never good enough for you anyway,' Dave assured him lying back down and pulling Kurt against his chest.

Kurt rested his head on Dave's chest and took Dave's hand again, 'I know but in a way I'm glad things turned out the way they did.'

'Why?' Dave asked watching Kurt run his thumb over their joined hands.

Kurt shrugged, 'If I had to go through all that hardship just so we could bond, it was worth it David.'

Kurt leaned forward running his fingers under Dave's chin as they kissed again.

After a few moments Dave swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled away, 'Is that what is this Kurt? Are we just bonding or is it more?'

Kurt tilted his head, 'David, let's not label this. I just want to enjoy it until the trip ends.'

Dave narrowed his eyes in frustration at Kurt, 'But what if I need to know what this is? What if want to be with you when we get back to Ohio?'

Kurt dropped Dave's hand shaking his head as he stood up from the bed, 'Dave stop, I don't know why we can't we just enjoy the moment...'

Dave reached out to pull him back onto the bed but Kurt stepped away, 'Fancy...er…Kurt please.'

'No, Dave we aren't going to be together because you're not ready,' Kurt shouted crossing his arms over his chest.

'But I am Kurt...I'd...do anything for you,' Dave choked his lips frowning.

Kurt held his body tighter letting himself start to cry again, 'You're not even out! You have a beard for Gaga's sake. You aren't ready to come out of the closet and be in a relationship with another guy. I'm not going back in the closet with you. I'm not prepared to be another one of your secrets.'

Dave stayed silent as he watched Kurt sit back down on the bed and try to take his hand, 'I'm sorry this can't be what you want but it won't work that way.'

Dave nodded pulling away. His face scrunched up and he laid back down on the bed turning away from Kurt. He could feel Kurt's hand rubbing in circles on his back but he ignored the other boy touch and closed his eyes. 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****Lots of reviews make me update quickly. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter because things are going to get a little stormy in this one. **

**You might want to listen to this during the last section with Dave: http:/ kswhateverspace. Tumblr .com/ post/3717801174/beba-said-i-should-so-i-am-rachel-ray-berry**

**Btw please visit my new Tumblr: http: / lonegungal17. tumblr. com/**

Kurt felt the warmth of the morning sun streaming through the thin curtains as his eye lids fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Dave laying next to him on top of the bed covers. The jock had turned over in his sleep and Kurt watched his body take soft intakes of breath as he slept. Kurt bit his lip remembering the feel of Dave's arms around him and the loving caress of the jock's rough fingertips against his skin. He wanted to reach forward and pull Dave into heated kiss. He wanted to forget his worries of what would happen when this trip ended but things weren't that simple. Kurt sat up watching as the jock shivered at the cold air the air-conditioner was pumping out. Kurt climbed out of the bed and pulled the comforter over Dave's sleeping form. As Kurt tucked the blanket around him he paused to let the back of his hand run along the jock's cheek. Kurt wished the touch would wake him so he could apologize but the other boy's eyes stayed closed. Kurt frowned holding his fist against his forehead as he gathered the strength to get dressed and leave the room without causing himself or Dave anymore pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stood outside Rachel and Lauren's room wearing a slim fitting suit as he knocked softly on their door.

The door opened to reveal Rachel wearing pink pajamas and rubbing her eyes, 'Kurt, what time is it?'

'Seven,' he told her, 'get dressed we're going to have breakfast at Tiffany's.'

Rachel looked at him like he had three heads before a smile formed on her lips, 'Okay.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The friends stood outside of Tiffany's eating bagels and drinking coffee as Rachel asked, 'Did you sleep alright last night? I'm so nervous about performing later.'

Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he remembered staring at the back of Dave's head last night until he fell asleep at around 3am, 'Not really that's why we're having our little field trip I need some advice…'

Rachel looked at him eagerly, 'What's a matter?'

Kurt swallowed hard before saying, 'You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.'

Rachel nodded, 'What is it?'

Kurt looked down the street to distract himself from Rachel's prying eyes, 'Dave and I kissed last night, he's gay, Rachel.'

Rachel brought her hand to her mouth, 'But I thought he was with Santana.'

'I don't know what their situation is,' Kurt lied, 'but he's definitely gay'

'Oh, are you and he…' Rachel trailed off.

'That's the problem… I'd like to be…but Dave's scared to come out,' Kurt explained.

'So you've forgiven him for bullying you,' Rachel nodded waiting for him to continue.

'Yeah, I did before prom. He sort of broke down and apologized for everything. Plus spending so much time with him has made me realize that I care about him. I know he likes me back but I don't want to have a secret relationship with him. I want him to proud of who he is,' Kurt told her.

'Kurt you can't force him out, he has to do it on his own. You have to ask yourself, is he worth waiting for?' Rachel explained.

Kurt stared down at the sidewalk thinking about his answer.

'My dads knew each other years before they were both out, they were in high school and were worried how they'd be treated. Papa knew daddy was gay and they loved each other so he waited. It took my daddy two years before he could come completely out of the closet and they could be together,' Rachel told him. 'I don't know Dave's situation and how long it will take him to be ready but you have to ask yourself Kurt how long you are willing to wait for him?'

Kurt narrowed his eyes staring at his bagel, 'I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it.'

'Take your time. We all saw how much your break up with Blaine hurt you and that was amicable,' Rachel noted. 'I don't want you to get hurt again, Kurt.'

XXXXXXXXXX

It was 8am when Kurt and Rachel returned to the hotel. Rachel had excused herself so she could go check if her boyfriend was feeling better and Kurt had headed toward his room. He hoped Dave would be awake so they could have a frank talk about their feelings and he could let Dave know he was willing to wait until the jock was ready to come out.

When he exited the elevator he heard a faint sound of sniffles coming from the end of the hall. He walked toward it afraid it might be Dave but he was taken aback by what he saw. Blaine was sat on the floor clutching his knees crying into his phone. 'Wes, I don't know why you're doing this? Don't you love me anymore?' He heard Blaine ask before he looked at his phone dumbfounded and whispered, 'He hung up on me…'

Kurt stood awkwardly a few feet away wanting to tell the jerk that karma had finally caught up with him when Blaine looked up at him desperately.

Kurt took a step back before deciding even a cheating asshole like Blaine might still need a friend so he asked, 'What happened?'

Blaine held his hand to his face and sobbed uncontrollably, 'Wes…Wes…dumped me.'

'Oh,' Kurt said moving toward the other boy, 'Why, what happened?'

Blaine fought against his tears to choke out, 'He's in love with someone else…he's in love with David.'

Kurt wanted to throw up as his eyes shot down the hall to the door of Dave and his room as he shouted, 'David…Karofsky!'

Blaine shook his head giving a tiny laugh, 'I don't think Wes has ever met that closet case. No, he's with David Granger…Warbler David.'

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and decided to be civil as he knelt down next to Blaine, 'I'm sorry, you seemed like you really liked each other…'

Blaine shook his head, 'We were never really good for each other…'

Kurt nodded silently as he heard Blaine finish his sentence, 'Not like you and me, Kurt. We were a good match and we took care of each other.'

Kurt didn't have time to stop Blaine from wrapping his arms around him and bringing their mouth together. His limbs pressed against Blaine's chest feeling limp and useless to move the other boy away. The kiss was awkward and Kurt felt sick as he felt Blaine pull him close as he sat frozen in shock like he had with his first kiss.

It wasn't until he heard a whimper from down the hallway that he regained his strength and fought off Blaine's body pushing him onto the floor. When Kurt looked toward the sound he was surprised to see Dave standing a few feet away holding his stomach like he had been shot.

Kurt struggled to his feet reaching his arm out toward Dave, 'David, please…it wasn't…' wall all he managed to get out before the jock fled down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXX

Dave didn't stop running away until he arrived at the performing arts' center. He was sweaty, sobbing and panting but he just had to get away.

He entered the arts' center and heading toward the auditorium thankful not to see another soul in the building two hours before the competition would start. He walked to the stage throwing his bag down as he sat down on the ledge and let his feet hang over. He held his head in his hands unsure of how he was not going let the other New Directions down. He had already woken up sick and a bundle of nerves after their fight last night but after seeing Kurt kissing that asshole again it had taken him every ounce of strength not go straight to the airport to go home or to the Empire State Building to jump off of it.

He held his chest tightly remembering every time he had watched Kurt choose Blaine over him. Kurt had went to the other boy for comfort after their first kiss, allowed the prep kid to nearly out Dave in the hallway, run away to Dalton to go to school with him, sang a love song with him during their performance at the show choir regionals and went to him for comfort at the prom. Dave had been stupid to think Kurt was done with the golden boy and might choose to be with a fat smelly dumbass like him. Even if Blaine had cheated on Kurt, he was still a better person than Dave would ever be. He would be someone that would flaunt Kurt being his boyfriend not someone that only wanted to carry out their relationship behind closed doors.

Dave stared at his sneakers remembering how he had snuck into regionals to watch Kurt and the New Directions perform, knowing it was the only way to see the boy he cared about again.

He looked out toward the chairs remembering the sad song Berry had sung at the performance as he began to sing, 'What have I done? I wish I could run, away from this ship goin' under,' he whispered to himself. 'Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders.'

He started to stand up looking down at the edge of the stage as he sang, 'What can you do when your good isn't good enough? When all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? To get it right. To get it right.'

He stood all the way up and lifted arm toward the empty chairs as he asked, 'Can I start again with my faith shaken? Cause I can't go back and undo this I just have to stay and face my mistakes but if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this.'

He rubbed his forehead closing his eyes as he pictured Kurt soft lips against his, 'What can you do when your good isn't good enough? When all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? To get it right.'

His eyes bolted open as he threw his arms out to his sides making fists with both hands as he pictured Kurt kissing Blaine, 'So I throw up my fist. Throw a punch in the air and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair. Yeah, I'll send down a wish. Yeah, I'll send up a prayer. And finally, someone will see how much I care!'

He clutched his fists wishing he could feel Kurt in his arms again, 'What can you do when your good isn't good enough? When all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow but how many it times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? To get it right. To get it right.'

Dave looked back down at the floor shaking his head and rubbing his arm as he glanced up toward the empty chairs. He reached down to pick up his bag as he willing himself that even if he couldn't win Kurt, the least he could do is win the competition for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is one of the chapters that was one of the building blocks for this fic so I am really excited to share it**** with you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Visit the Roomies playlist here for the songs in this chapter: ****http:/ www. youtube. com/ playlist?p=PL75F4A0C77A3B4687&feature=mh_lolz .**

'So this is where you've been,' Santana said strolling into the auditorium to find Dave in his Nationals' costume. With his a black pants, black shirt, a black vest and a white tie he seemed to clean up pretty well, if she had been straight she might have even have swooned a little.

Dave grunted a response from the chair as he continued re-reading through the lyrics to Pretending again for the millionth time.

Santana sat down next to him smoothing her black dress, 'I've been calling your phone. Kurt's looking for you.' She rolled her eyes, 'He even threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't find you.'

'I don't want to see him,' Dave choked out reminding himself of his promise not to cry over that boy anymore.

'I kind of figured that.' Santana nodded placing her hand on his thigh. 'Don't worry if he attacks me I'm pretty sure I could take him.'

Dave let out a suppressed chuckle, 'I have no doubt in my mind, Santana.'

Santana tilted her head to the side staring at the stage, 'So are you going to tell me why Fancy is desperate to talk to you?'

'I honestly have no idea,' Dave grumbled under his breath.

Santana turned to him giving him an up and down, before a devilish grin appeared on her face, 'You two finally hooked up didn't you?'

Dave shifted uncomfortably closing his eyes.

Santana looked at him concerned as she shook his knee, 'Shit Dave...what did you do to fuck it up?'

Dave ran a hand sharply through his hair as his face turned cold, 'Does it matter? It's over. He made his choice and it wasn't me. He's back with Hair gel.'

Santana shook her head, 'You not making any sense right now, Muscles.'

Dave cradled his head in his hand, 'Fancy wanted me to come out, when I said I couldn't he hooked back up with Blaine. He didn't even give me a chance before he replaced me.'

Santana stood up leaning over Dave as she hugged him rubbing his back, 'Want me to go all Lima heights adjacent on his ass?'

Dave shook his head, 'No, he went back to a boy willing to cheat on him I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him.'

'Okay enough with the drama,' Santana said grabbing his hands and pulling him up. 'I know you don't want to see Kurt or Oil slick but Mr. Schue wants to give everyone a pep talk.'

'Fine,' Dave rolled his eyes following the Latina out of the auditorium and down the hall to where the other glee kids were waiting.

As Dave entered the room his eyes were drawn to Kurt. The boy gave him an uncomfortable guilty frown and started to rise from his seat when Mr. Schue interrupted.

'David,' Mr. Schue said patting him on the back. 'There's our most valuable player.'

Dave gave the teacher a tiny smirk and sat down with Santana on the opposite side of the room.

'The time has finally come guys…nationals,' Mr. Schue started.

Dave wanted to listen but he couldn't stop himself from subtly watching Kurt. Kurt was sat holding his hands in his lap looking downwards at the floor, his hair was messier than it had been this morning and his costume lacked Kurt's usual neatness. Dave looked over at Blaine who had taken the seat behind Kurt and seemed to be checking out Kurt's ass through the open chair back.

Dave shook his head returning to Mr. Schue's speech, 'I want you all to know I always knew you would make it this far. We have some great talent in this group. I'm so proud of all of you.'

Dave ignored the heartache in his chest and smiled at his favorite teacher praise.

'Now, let's go win first place,' Mr. Schue said motioning toward the door.

Everyone jumped up at once heading for the hallway.

Dave felt a soft hand touch his elbow and yank him back into the room, 'Dave, can we talk?'

Dave's face wrinkled and he pulled his arm away as he continued down the hall, 'I don't have anything to say to you, Kurt.'

Kurt ran after him, 'Dave, please.'

'Leave me alone, Kurt,' Dave glared at him as he mumbled, 'Hair gel will get jealous if you keep talking to me.'

'No, Dave you don't understand please just listen,' Kurt whispered glancing at the other kids down the hall as he tried to be subtle.

Santana appeared from no where shoving him away and placed a hand on Dave's elbow, 'Back off Hummel, clearly Dave wants nothing to do with you're stanky ass.'

Kurt tried to push pass Santana but she blocked him. Kurt glanced down the hall to make sure it was only the three of them as he pleaded, 'David, I don't want to be with Blaine. I want…you.'

Dave shook his head, 'Don't bother, I like things the way they are.'

Kurt stood dumbfounded as Dave linked arms with Santana and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they walked away.

XXXXXX

Dave took his spot on the risers behind Santana and Berry, his stomach was in knots and he was thankful he and Rachel would be performing last so he would have chance to get his nerves under control. Dave could see Blaine whisper something to Kurt which caused the skinny boy to look mournfully in Dave's direction.

His line of sight was broken when Berry leaned back handing him a folded piece of paper with a four leaf clover drawn on the front. 'For luck,' she whispered motioning with her head for him to read it.

Dave glanced down at the note opening it carefully.

_Dear Dave_

_Good luck. I believe in you and whether you want me to or not I will be waiting for you because you are my type._

_Love Kurt_

Dave stared down at the words running his fingers over Kurt's name. He took a deep breath and started to take a step toward Kurt as the announcer started their introduction, 'From William McKinley High in Lima Ohio the New Directions.' Dave quickly folded the note placing it in his pocket as he glanced past Rachel to catch Kurt's eye and gave him a nervous nod.

As the curtain went up the group began to dance stomping their feet as Rachel turned around to start singing, 'Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero but, hey, everyone you wanna be probably started off like me.' 

Dave winked at Santana and Brittany as they danced past him toward Rachel who sang, 'You may say that I'm a freakshow.'

Dave turned around with the other boys just in time to see Santana stepped in front of Rachel to deliver her deadpan line, 'I don't care.' 

Dave bopped along in the background as Rachel continued to sing, 'But, hey, give me just a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind.'

Dave watched as Santana and Brittany join her at the front of the stage as they danced backwards across it singing, 'All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way it ain't so hard to take, that's right. 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name and I'll just look away, that's right.'

Dave ran forward with Sam and Kurt to his sides to join the girls as they all sang the chorus forming loser signs with their fingers, 'Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear. Hit me with the words you got and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out. You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me. A loser like me.'

Dave could see Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester and Hudson sitting in the audience. Mr. Schue was laughing as he copied their loser sign on his own forehead, Coach Sylvester had her arms folded over her chest in annoyance and Finn was giving them two thumbs up with a wide grin on his face.

Dave smiled for a moment at Finn and Mr. Schue until Kurt stepped forward to sing his line. Dave frowned knowing the line was about him, the monster that had made Kurt run away. Since hearing the line at regionials he had vowed to make it up to Kurt somehow but he knew even with the numerous apologies he had given Kurt it didn't change the past. Dave felt his heart sting as his former victim sang about his torment. He blinked his eyes holding back his embarrassment.

'Push me up against the locker and hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss,' Kurt sang giving the audience his best diva finger wave.

Dave's guilt turned to anger as Blaine stepped forward and grabbed a confused Kurt's hand pulling him next to him. Dave's shook his head slightly as he realized that wasn't part of the song. Blaine sang the next line still holding Kurt's hand. 'I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters. 'Cause hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car', he spun Kurt around under his arm and gave a chuckle as he pointed his insult directly at Dave instead of the audience. Kurt's eyes widen and his yanked his hand away going back to his spot on the stage.

Dave took an angry step toward Blaine but Santana blocked his path holding her hand up with a firm glare on her face. Dave gave a slight nod of his head remembering where they were as he went back to the performance. He could take care of the annoying hobbit later. 'All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way. It ain't so hard to take, that's right. 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name and I'll just look away, that's right.'

Dave gritted his teeth as he leaned toward the Hair gel instead of Sam to sing the next line, 'Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear.'

He saw Blaine's eyes widen and he took a step away from Dave as he continued to sing, 'Hit me with the words you got and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up I'm tunin' up to fade you out.' 

Mike pushed the slushie machine across the stage as they all gathered their cups. Dave glared at Blaine next to him wanting to throw the cup filled with confetti in his face but he forced himself to finish the performance the right way. As everyone sang, 'You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me. A loser like me. A loser like me,' and threw their confetti at the audience.

Finn was the first member of the audience to stand clapping and fist pumping the air as he shouted, 'That's my girl!'

Dave watched as Rachel blew Finn a kiss and gave an excited clap of her hands as she took her place on the stage.

Dave walked over to the first riser of the stage with Kurt. The singer reached toward him brushing their fingers together as he whispered, 'You okay?'

Dave nodded as they took their places as the next song began to play and he heard Santana belt out her lines, 'Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark, it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.'

Dave couldn't help himself from watching Kurt dance out the corner of his eyes and giving him a slight blush as the smaller boy pointed at him, 'Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool, now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.'

He followed Kurt and Mike to the opposite side of the stage so Artie could sing his first solo, 'Lay it all down.'

'Got something to say,' sang Brittany who was dancing with Santana and Quinn on the other side of the stage.

'Lay it all down,' continued Artie.

Brittany caught Dave's eye as she sang, 'Throw your doubt away.'

'Do or die now,' sang Artie.

Brittany and Santana subtly leaned toward each other as she sang, 'Step onto the plate.'

'Blow the door wide open like up up and away,' sang the pair. Santana mouthed the words as she walked past Dave directing them at him.

Dave's eyes widen as he finally put the words together in his head as he remembered Santana and Brittany had written them. 'Wait, was this song about coming out…?' he asked himself.

Like he was reading his mind Kurt looked down the line of dancers as him, 'Let's light up the world tonight. You gotta give up the bark and bite. I know that we got the love alright. Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.'

Dave was brought back from his thoughts as he felt Blaine bump his shoulder as he headed at the front of the stage to sing his lines, 'Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts. Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock. Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road, like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control', Blaine sang with Tina as he glanced back over his shoulder winking at Kurt.

Dave watched Kurt tense and Dave glared at Blaine as he tilted his head as he thought, 'Did every kid in glee but him know what this song was about?'

'Lay it all down,' Artie sang and Dave couldn't help but smirk as he thought, 'Well Artie clearly didn't know either.'

'Got something to say,' Brittany sang with a smile on her face as she danced.

'Lay it all down,' Artie danced in his wheelchair.

Dave heard Brittany sing, 'Throw your doubt away,' and he couldn't stop himself from whispering the words to himself.

'Do or die now,' sang Artie as he faced Brittany.

'Step onto the plate,' Brittany added.

'Blow the door wide open,' Dave mouthed as Artie and Brittany belted out the lyrics heading for opposite sides of the stage.

Quinn ran down the risers shouting, 'Like up up and away.'

'Let's light up the world tonight. You gotta give up the bark and bite. I know that we got the love alright. Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight,' Dave sang louder than he ever had before as the words hit home and he headed for the middle of the stage with the others.

Dave found himself next to Kurt unable to take his eyes off the other boy as he finished the song with, 'Let's light up the world tonight. You gotta give up the bark and bite. I know that we got the love alright. Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.'

Dave bowed his head and took a step toward Rachel facing in the opposite direction.

Dave felt his stomach turned inside out as the music for Pretending started. He and Rachel leaned back on each other and started to sing, 'Face to face and heart to heart. We're so close yet so far apart.'

They both glanced back at each other singing as Artie and Mercedes left the stage, 'I close my eyes I look away. That's just because I'm not okay.'

Quinn and Sam walked slowly off the stage as Dave looked at the crowd trying not to choke up as they sang, 'But I hold on I stay strong, wondering if we still belong.'

Dave walked down the stage to the opposite side glancing up at the remaining glee members that swayed in background until his eyes made contact with Kurt's face, 'Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Deep down underneath it tear down all the walls.'

Blaine and Brittany walked off stage behind him as Dave watched Kurt bite his lower lip as the smaller boy realized Dave was looking at him. 'Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always be pretending?'

Dave looked away as he turned around to walk back toward Rachel as Puck and Lauren left the stage, 'How long do I fantasize? Make believe that it's still alive. Imagine that I am good enough. If we can choose the ones we love but I hold on I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong.' Dave patted the pocket of his pants as he struggled to sing the lines he had written.

Rachel and Dave met in the middle of the stage circling each other. Dave saw Mike grin at him as he and Tina exited the stage. 'Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Deep down underneath it tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending?' Santana and Kurt started to walk down the risers past Dave and Rachel. Dave felt his heart break as he sang the lines to the shorter girl. Everyone in glee was going to hate him soon but he was finished pretending. He knew it was time to come out.

Dave turned around quickly reaching out to grab Kurt's hand. Kurt turned and looked at Dave as he began to sing to him, 'Keeping secrets safe. Every move we make seems like nowhere's left to go and it's such a shame cuz if you feel the same how am I supposed to know?' 

Santana's eyes widened as she laughed shaking her head as she left the stage alone. Rachel watched them shocked as her voice paused mid song.

The auditorium grew so quiet Kurt could swear he heard his step-brother ask Mr. Schue if that was scripted? Kurt looked between Rachel and Dave with panic as he started to sing along with Dave, 'Will we ever say the words we're feeling. Deep down underneath it tear down all the walls.'

Rachel nodded taking her queue as she hurried off the stage.

Kurt melted into Dave's chest as he held him close stroking the back of his head as he asked, 'Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending?'

Dave blushed as he brought his other hand to Kurt's face and stared into his eyes as the song finished with the line, 'Will we always be pretending?'

When the music ended they stood staring at each other breathing hard. Kurt watched Dave sigh as he leaned forward to kiss the top of Kurt's head. Kurt couldn't hold back his tears any longer as he wrapped his arms around the football player neck whispering, 'You did it.'


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the amazing reviews last chapter. This chapter is drama and more drama for the boys. **

Dave didn't know how long he stood on the stage staring into Kurt's eyes and stroking his soft hair until he realized the audience was clapping. The noise seemed to break the spell between Kurt and him, causing Kurt to let go of his neck. Dave winced as the weight of Kurt's arms left him and he looked out toward the audience. He looked for Mr. Schue and Finn in the crowd but only found Coach Sylvester snickering to herself with two empty seats next to her. His eyes searched the room further for the pair until they landed on two grey haired men in the third row, the shorter man had a few tears running down his face as he clapped loudly and the other man had his arm wrapped around his partner pulling him close. Dave felt his eyes gloss over. He had really done it, he was out. He didn't have to hide anymore.

He looked over at Kurt nervously, 'Can we go talk?'

Kurt nodded his head taking his hand as they walked off the stage together.

Dave was taken aback when he felt a slap across his cheek as Santana cried out, 'I can't believe you used me. Dave, I thought you loved me.'

Dave stared at her like she had gone insane as he dropped Kurt's hand and brought it to his cheek, 'What the hell Lopez?'

Santana sniffled trying to keep a straight face as she gave the boys a wink and whispered, 'Play along, Muscles.'

Dave didn't have time to respond as he saw the whole of the glee club led by Puck and Lauren charged toward him.

'What the hell Karofsky? That wasn't in the script,' Puck shouted approaching Kurt and Dave.

Dave was about protest when Kurt stepped in front of him to block Puck's path, 'Back off, Puckerman.'

Puck crossed his arms of his chest as Lauren joined him shouting, 'He just lost us the competition!'

'We worked so hard and he ruined everything,' Quinn agreed from behind them.

Kurt watched Mercedes and Tina cross their arms over their chests and silently glare at Dave.

'Screw nationals! Dave just had possibly the most important moment of his life. Don't you dare take that away from him,' Kurt shot an icy stare at the group.

Dave crossed his arms over his chest nervously as his voice broke, 'I'm sorry everyone, I was just so...'

Puck rolled his eyes, 'Dude, you could have waited, it's not like it wasn't obvious you were batting for Gaytown.'

'What?' Dave's jaw dropped.

Puck continued, 'You avoid changing with the other football players by going in the only stall, Santana's the only girl you've ever dated and I catch you staring at my ass at least twice a day and sometimes even at Evan's.'

Sam ran his hand through his hair as he looked nervously as Dave, 'Really?'

Dave cheeks burned red, 'I thought no one knew'

Puck shrugged, 'I don't know about the others but I was kind of surprised how long it took you to come out. I figured if you were into Hummel after the first night together you would have outted yourself and popped his cherry.'

'Thanks Noah, for portraying me as a slut,' Kurt mumbled shooting Puck a death glare.

Puck shrugged, 'Sorry but that's the vibe I get. I suppose your gaydar picked this up months ago, Hummel.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked away as he noticed Mercedes and Tina watching him closely, 'I might have had an idea.'

'Well something clearly did happen between you two,' Lauren justified pointing between them.

Santana shook her head continuing her act as Brittany rubbed her back with concern, 'I still can't believe you cheated on me with him.'

Dave placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he held him back and demanded, 'Everyone just leave it!'

Rachel stepped forward between the crowds, 'Stop it, all of you. I'd rather lose nationals than force David to stay in the closet.'

'Me too,' agreed Mike.

'It's not fair to pick on him for something he can't control,' Artie pointed out.

Blaine butted his way forward pointing at Dave, 'No guys, he could have waited. He just wanted the attention. Now he's ruined the whole thing.'

'That's rich,' Kurt corrected him. 'If anything Blaine, your attempt to keep the spotlight on yourself probably cost us more than Dave coming out. I think Dave's coming out made Pretending more meaningful.'

Blaine started to open his mouth to reply when Mr. Schue and Finn interrupted them. 'Dave, are you okay?' Mr. Schue asked taking in the crowd of kids surrounding the football player.

'Yeah, I'm...it's fine,' Dave said taking Kurt's hand and yanking him through the crowd of glee kids until only Finn blocked their path.

'So dude…are you really…?' Finn tilted his head toward the other jock.

'Yeah... I'm gay, Dude,' Dave admitted softly.

Finn blinked quickly, 'And you're dating my brother?'

Dave looked at Kurt as he told Finn, 'It's not official or anything but maybe.'

Finn looked at Kurt and mumbled, 'You know Burt's going to kill you, right?'

Dave's face dropped. HHe had forgotten about Kurt's dad.

Kurt leaned on Dave's arm, 'Excuse us Finn, we need talk.'

'Don't worry I'll talk to him, he'll get over it,' Kurt assured Dave running his fingers up and down his arm.

Dave swallowed hard as he grumbled, 'You better be worth all this trouble, Fancy.'

'You know I am,' Kurt told him giving him a kiss on the cheek as made their way backstage.

Once they were out of the eyeline of his brother and the rest of the glee club Kurt pushed Dave against one of the back walls as he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and gave him a needy kiss.

Dave gave a startled yelp as Kurt invaded his mouth with his tongue but settled his large hands on Kurt's hip pulling him away slightly as he teased, 'I thought you wanted to talk...'

'Are you really saying you'd rather talk than make out with your hot boyfriend?' Kurt asked.

'What hot boyfriend? Where is he?' Dave asked glancing over Kurt's head.

Kurt dropped his arms from Dave's neck and squeezed his butt, 'Don't be a smartass, Karofsky! You're not charming enough to get away with it.'

Dave shrugged. 'I guess you'll have to do,' Dave laughed as he yanked Kurt against him and started to nibble on his neck.

A loud cough echoed behind them and Kurt turned to see Mercedes standing there with a frown on her face and narrowed eyes, 'Kurt, we need to talk.'

Kurt let go of Dave's neck and turned toward her with the taller boy's hands still on his hips, 'Mercedes, can it wait?'

'No, Kurt can we talk alone?' the girl cocked her head in Dave's direction. 'Without Karofsky,' she said coldly crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt bit his lip as Dave patted his hips before removing them, 'It's fine, I'll meet you out in the lobby.' 'He's all yours,' Dave nodded toward Mercedes as he walked away.

Kurt picked at his nails nervously, 'Cedes...'

'You lied to me,' she accused him. 'You told me if Karofsky was gay that you'd know and tell me, now I find out you knew all along.'

'Mercedes, I didn't want to lie to you but it wasn't my secret to tell,' Kurt tried to explain.

'But that didn't stop you from telling Rachel of all people. I thought I was your best friend,' Mercedes hissed.

Kurt looked down defeated, 'I needed advice and she has two gay dads. She knew how important it was not to tell.'

'Why would I tell?' Mercedes shrugged.

'You wanted to out him two days ago to get back at him for the stupid things he did in the past. I couldn't trust you,' Kurt admitted.

'But you could trust a jerk that terrorised us, made your life hell for years...' she continued.

'He's not that person anymore...he apologised,' Kurt assured her.

'Of course he isn't, because abusers always change overnight,' Mercedes pointed out. 'You know it's only a matter of time before he gets scared again and hurts you. You'd be better off getting back with Blaine at least he wouldn't physically harm you.'

Kurt's face turned red as he shouted, 'You have no idea what you are talking about.'

'No Kurt, you've just forgotten who he is. You're so desperate for a boyfriend since Blaine cheated on you that you'd take anyone,' Mercedes accused him.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, 'Yeah, you really sound like you're my best friend right now.'

'I'm only trying to protect you,' Mercedes reached out a hand to touch Kurt but he pulled away.

'Like it or not Mercedes, that boy came out for me, so we could be together. I'm not going to throw that back in his face,' Kurt shook his head.

Mercedes stomped her foot, 'It's me or him, Kurt. You can't have both.

'You can threaten me all you want but I don't do ultimatums,' Kurt said shaking his head as he walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I can't believe this story has over 250 reviews, everytime I get another one I am always surprised and honoured. Thank you. **

Kurt stomped across the lobby toward Dave and the rest of the new directions wearing a scowl on his lips and his hands in fists

Dave raised his hands in front of him, 'Woah, whatever I did Fancy I'm sorry and I'll never do it again just don't hurt me.' Dave rambled waiting for the other boy to laugh but when Kurt didn't he raised an eyebrow at him, 'Well maybe I'll let you hurt me a little...'

'I can't believe Mercedes is acting like this!' Kurt hissed.

Dave laid a hand on his back and rubbed it in circles, 'What happened?'

'She doesn't trust you. She told me I shouldn't date you,' Kurt explained giving a tiny shrug with his shoulders.

'Oh,' Dave mumbled as his hand stopped rubbing Kurt's back.

'She said, when you get scared again you'd go back to bullying me,' Kurt continued as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Dave's eye line sunk to the floor as he heard the singer say, 'She said I had to pick between you...'

Kurt looked up at him and Dave stumbled to form a sentence as his eyes began to water, 'Mercedes is your best friend…I completely understand…'

Kurt shook his head, 'I choose you, David. Well…by default, I refused to pick either of you.'

'Oh umm...thanks,' Dave let out the breath he had been holding, 'You don't know how much that means to me.'

Kurt smiled at him letting a gentle laugh escape his lips, 'Yeah, I do. After all I promised you a chance so you're getting one.'

Dave pulled the smaller boy against his chest holding him tight as he mumbled against his hair, 'I'm glad really you want to me as much as I want you but I'm not sure I deserve this. I'm not good enough for you.'

Kurt pulled back touching Dave's cheek, 'I thought you were finished lying to yourself?'

Dave closed his eyes as he held back his emotions, 'Only you, Fancy…could reduce me to a whimpering mess.'

Kurt reached up and kissed Dave on the cheek before taking his hand, 'Now I know I made the right choice.'

XXXXXXXXX

'How much longer until we find out how badly we lost,' Lauren asked glaring in Dave's direction.

'The list should go up any minute now,' Mr. Schue told them glancing around the lobby at the other teams.

'I hope I didn't mess things up too badly. Do you really think we've got a chance?' Dave asked Kurt who was sat with his head resting on the bigger boy's shoulder with Dave's arm securely around his waist.

'Of course we do, we were amazing,' Kurt told him as he drew circles with his finger on Dave's thigh as he realized how natural it felt to be touching the jock like this.'

'It would be awesome to win,' Dave nodded.

'I think luck may be on our side, after all you won the championship game, prom king and you got yourself a hot new boyfriend. You might be on a winning streak,' Kurt told him squeezing his thigh.

Dave blushed, 'Or maybe you're my lucky charm.'

'I'll tell you what, if we place in the top ten I promise to reward you when we get back to the hotel room,' Kurt teased him with a breathy whisper.

Dave's cheeks grew redder as he brushed the smaller boy's hand away and crossed his legs to hide his embarrassment.

Kurt glanced down at his lap and gave a throaty chuckle as he realized what he had done.

Dave glared at him, 'Don't even start or I'll find a way to give you a matching one.'

All of a sudden some of the other groups ran down the lobby shrieking and clapping.

Kurt ignored them as he bit his lip and opened his mouth to reply to Dave when Mr. Schue rose from his seat and motioned for the kids to follow him, 'It's time guys.'

Kurt jumped up and down clapping his hands lightly with excitement, 'Everyone gather around, the moment is finally here after two long years.'

'What do we do?' Rachel asked Mr. Schue.

'Come on everyone let's go look at it together,' Mr. Schue suggested leading the way.

Dave rested his hand in Kurt's back and followed the smaller boy as he led the group to the finalist list. They watched Sunshine being picked up and carried away by the other Vocal Adrenaline members as they celebrated once again making it into the top ten.

'Oh, I'm too nervous to look,' Rachel said as the group approached the list.

Mr. Schue gave a slight nod and stepped forward, 'I'll go.'

Dave watched Kurt as he held his hands near his face and bit his lip, 'I'm so nervous.'

'Me too,' Dave nodded as Mr. Schue approached the finalist list.

'What did we place?' Finn asked as the group silently willed a good result.

Mr. Schue glanced up and down the list slowly as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

'Well, Mr. Schue say it, what did we rank?' Finn asked nervously.

Mr. Schue looked at the floor broken, 'We didn't. I'm so sorry you guys, we aren't in the top ten.'

Dave watched Kurt and Rachel's smiles fade and he covered his face with his hand and tried to walk away as he whispered, 'I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.'

'No, no it isn't,' Kurt shook his head grabbing Dave's elbow as tears sneaked from his eyes.

Mr. Schue patted him on the back, 'Dave, you did everything you could. It's not your fault, it just wasn't our year.'

'Dude, there is always next year,' Finn agreed. 'We'll work harder next year and win this thing.'

Rachel nodded wiping the tears from her eyes as she leaned her head against her boyfriend's chest as he hugged her.

'Muscles, I know I should hate you and want to blame you for us losing but we all know the truth is that Blaine the scene stealer messed up the performances more than you did,' Santana said giving an icy glare in Blaine's direction.

Blaine scoffed crossing his arms over his chest, 'You can't be serious that idiot jock ruined everything.'

'That idiot jock is my boyfriend and he gave the performance of his life unlike a no talent hack like you,' Kurt told Blaine placing a hand on his hip.

'Guys, guys, stop trying to place blame on each other,' Mr. Schue interrupted them. 'We did the best we could and like Finn says there is always next year.'


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you to the couple of you that reviewed the last chapter. I'm a little worried people are losing interest in this story but I'll keep going as long as people are still reading. **

**I was away last week for a work conference and to see Glee live (twice) so updates should be more regular again**.

Dave didn't know what to expect when he returned to the hotel with Kurt. It seemed that everyone in New Directions was disappointed and upset at their 11th place finish but Dave was over it. He didn't need some stupid show choir trophy. Sure it would have been cool to bring it back to McKinley to rub in the faces of the jocks that called the club homo explosion but he was over it. As he admired Kurt's reflection in the shiny metal of the elevator doors as the other boy texted on his phone, he realized how much his life had changed from this morning. He couldn't help but feel oddly proud of himself, after all he was out to almost everyone in New Directions and he had gained a boyfriend. Sure he still had a long way to go with telling his parents and Azimo, but he was sure Kurt wouldn't mind if he took his time with those ones. His stomach churned and his nerves kicked in as he realized he would soon be alone with Kurt Hummel, in their room until they had to meet the rest of the group for dinner in a few hours.

He turned to look in the boy next to him drinking in his slim waist, pale skin and the mischievous grin that played on his lips as he down at his phone. Even with his nerves eating away at his stomach Dave felt every ounce of his self-control melt away.

Kurt looked up from his phone and tilted his head shyly toward Dave as he caught his wandering eyes, 'What are you staring at?'

Is a guy not allowed to check his hot boyfriend? Dave asked stepping behind Kurt to run his fingers over the other boy's upper arms.

'David,' Kurt's voice broke as he placed his phone in his pocket and turned to look at him, 'I'm… kind of…nervous. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it.'

'Good…I'm glad,' the jock nodded running his fingers up and down Kurt's arms. 'I just want to be near you Fancy but I don't know what I should do… what I'm allowed to do. I've never been with or wanted to be with someone like this, I really don't want to fuck it up.'

Kurt leaned toward his boyfriend as the doors opened on their floor. Dave swore he saw Kurt's blue eyes sparkle. 'We just need to take it slow,' Kurt said his tone coming out surprising needy instead of nervous, ' so we can learn what each other likes.'

Dave bit his tongue and nodded as Kurt grabbed his hand and yanked him toward their room.

Dave pulled his key card out jamming it into the lock. Kurt gave Dave a sultry smirk as he pushed him through the door and all thoughts of taking it slow seemed to disappear as the singer pulled their bodies flush against each other and joined their lips.

The door slammed behind them and Kurt pushed Dave's back against the wooden door as their tongues brushed together. Kurt ran his fingers over the soft contours of Dave's chest and his teeth nipped at the football player's bottom lip.

Dave closed his eyes and grunted as Kurt's fingers pulled at his dress shirt untucking it and brushing against the dusting of silky hair leading from his navel into his pants.

The football player's hands hovered at Kurt's hips as he pulled away slightly to watch the other boy unbutton his vest. Dave coughed nervously, 'I thought we were going to go slow…'

Kurt tilted his head and sucked on his bottom lip, 'Sorry…I'll slow down once you take this shirt off.' The smaller boy demanded moving to unbutton the tiny buttons of Dave's black dress shirt.

Dave sucked in his gut as the smaller boy revealed his coarse chest hair and began to run his soft hands along his pecs. 'I'm sorry I'm not in better shape,' the football player looked away from the other boy's exploring eyes.

Kurt shook his head carefully pulling Dave's shirt down his arms. 'Don't be. I like this. I like you just the way you are.' Kurt told him as he dropped the shirt and vest on the floor and loosened the tie around Dave's neck. Kurt smiled as he ghosted his fingers across Dave's stomach, 'You're so firm and manly.'

Dave blushed reaching toward Kurt's shirt but looking up into his eyes for permission, 'Can I…I want to see you.'

Kurt rested his hand on top of Dave's giving him a gentle nod, 'I'd like that.'

Dave inched his shaking fingers down Kurt's vest struggling to open the buttons as the other boy watched him.

Kurt reached forward cupping Dave's cheek, 'It's alright to be nervous.'

The bigger boy eyes watered and his fingers shook as he started on the shirt buttons, 'I'm sorry. I…can't help …I don't know what I'm…I only admitted to myself that I like ...guys… yesterday so it's still weird. Shit...no not weird...different.'

Kurt's pulled his frustrated fingers away, 'It's okay, let me.' Kurt reached up untying his tie and slowly opening his shirt buttons. He shrugged his shoulders from the shirt and draped the garments on the desk chair. Kurt rolled his shoulders showing off his naked chest as he moaned, 'Better?'

Dave nodded as he watched Kurt play with the tie still around his neck using it as a leash to pull him towards the bed. Dave swallowed hard as he watched Kurt lay down the bed biting on his bottom lip nervously.

Dave shifted uncomfortably at the end of the bed as his eyes scanned Kurt's lean frame still afraid to overstep his boundaries.

'Are you going to join me?' Kurt asked pulling gently on the bottom of his tie.

Dave's eyes darted around the room before he silently climbed on top of Kurt balancing his weight on his elbows. Dave hovered above Kurt's body as he eagerly watched the smaller boy slowly untangle the tie around his neck and slide it off. Dave's eyes followed the white piece of fabric as it fell to the floor and was replaced with Kurt's hand gripping the back of his neck to lower Dave's body so it was pressing down on his. Dave closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he heard Kurt moan below him as their pelvises met. The smaller boy's fingers followed the curve of Dave's neck to his shoulder and squeezed the muscles.

'I think I may have a thing for your arms,' Kurt purred as his fingers danced over Dave's shoulders.

Dave opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side as he took in the look of bliss on Kurt's face, 'Really now?

Kurt blushed below him. 'Really…Don't get a fat head over it Karofsky but you can be very appealing,' Kurt told him raising his hip to emphasize his point.

Dave shuddered above him as he leaned down to kiss Kurt neck, 'You're evil, you know...always walking around in those skin tight pants.' Dave reached a hand under the other boy squeezing his ass, 'makes it "hard" for a guy to think about anything else.'

'I swear I don't try to be distracting,' Kurt assured him rubbing his knee against the inside of the football player's thigh.

Dave gasped and jerked his hips forward against Kurt's groin, 'Er...you're going to pay for that little move, Fancy.'

'Sure I am…Hamhock,' Kurt chuckled running his fingers down Dave's bare chest.

'That's it, you asked for it,' Dave roared grasping Kurt's legs under the knee and pulling his bottom to the edge of the bed.

'Dave! What are you...' Kurt shouted playfully slapping his back as he tried to sit up.

Dave paused above him studying Kurt's eyes before gently pushing him back against the bed stilling Kurt's hips as he softly demanded, 'Stay still, okay?'

Kurt shot him a look of confusion as Dave rose from his body and kneeled at the edge of the bed between Kurt's legs.

'David...?' Kurt asked.

'I want to,' Dave panted as he ran his large hands up and down Kurt's thighs. He leaned forward so his ragged breathing surrounded Kurt's groin.

Kurt hips begged to rock forward against Dave's hot breath as the larger boy lowered his mouth to kiss the thin fabric covering the bulge in Kurt's dress pants.

A loud click of their door opening caused both of them to jerk their heads in its direction.

Dave jumped back falling on his ass and Kurt covered his naked torso with the duvet as Coach Sylvester and short Hispanic woman in a maid's uniform stood in the doorway giving them disapproving looks, 'Looks likes we got here just in time Rosario. Hey Knuckles and Rainbow Bright knock it off before I get the hose.'

The cheerleading coach walked across the room and picked up Dave's duffel bag from the floor as she began throwing his things inside.

'Hey,' Dave stood up uncomfortably trying to hide the slight tent in his pants behind the bed, 'Hands off Sylvester, that's my stuff.'

'You're powers of deduction astound me, Stretch Armstrong,' Sue laughed pointing at him, 'You're moving. It has come to my attention you're batting for team Gay. As much as I would revel in William being tore a new one by the PTA for letting you two room together, Figgins left me in charge of the roommate arrangements for this trip.'

Kurt stood up holding the blanket in front of him, 'Coach Sylvester please reconsider. We'll behave, I promise.'

Sue rolled her eyes, 'Porcelain, I'm very disappointed in you, fifteen minutes alone with another gay boy and you've turned from a prude into a trollop.'

Kurt lowered his eyes and reached for his shirt on the chair.

'As much as I'd love to support your pride parade you won't be running a gentleman's club under my watch. Karofsky you're now rooming with Puckerman and Porcelain you're brother, the jolly green giant, will be joining you, try to reframe from converting him as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Please don't hate me. *Ducks from possible flying objects* If you haven't figured it out yet I'm the queen of Kurtofsky angst. Things have to get bad so they can get really good again. I promise there will be a happy ending with lots of smut. Thanks for putting me over 300 reviews!**

**Btw Kurt's e-mail is real. **

'Well this sucks,' Dave said setting his duffel bag down on his new single bed.

Puck smirked from his seat on the other bed, 'I hear you know all about sucking.'

Dave glared at him for a second before responding, 'Stop flirting with me Puckerman, I've got a man.'

Puck rolled his eyes smoothing his shirt down his chest, 'In you're wildest dreams, Karofsky. You better watch it my girl will kick your ass just for looking.'

Dave rolled his eyes and winced as he looked toward the door already missing Kurt.

'I heard Sylvester telling Mr. Schue she caught you two in a lude display. So was it this?' Puck pumped his hand up and down against his crotch, 'or?' he sucked a finger in and out of his mouth.'

Dave's eyes widened and he cocked an eyebrow at the other boy, 'Are you sure you're not gay, Puckerman?'

Puck shrugged, 'Hell no, but which was it?'

Dave turned away opening his bag, 'No way, Kurt would gut me like a fish if I told you any details. I'm gonna be gentleman and say my lips are sealed.'

'Around Hummel's cock!' Puck laughed fist pumping the air.

'Fuck off,' Dave shot him an icy glare and continued to unpack his stuff.

'Dude, you're no fun now that you're out,' Puck shrugged.

'Drop it, I'm not in the mood,' Dave mumbled turning away.

'If only Hummel was spread eagle across the bed, than you'd be in the mood,' Puck chuckled to himself as he stretched his arms behind his back linking them.

'Shut it, I might be gay but I can still kick your ass,' Dave told him gritting his teeth.

'Fine, whatever, you're so whipped already. If you're not going to share the details of your sexcapades I'm gonna go find Lauren and make some of my own,' Puck told him rising from his bed and heading for the door.

Dave shook his head lightly as the other jock left their room. He looked over at his phone and smiled as he picked up it up and opened his email. He scrolled through his messages from his friends and a few pieces of spam until he saw the address that screamed Kurt Hummel: Fashionismypassion1993 at yahoo dot com. Grinning like an idiot he opened the mail expecting it to be the pictures from Madame Tussaud's he had e-mailed himself but instead he found a new picture of Kurt smiling at him with a short message.

_Dear David_

_I miss you so much already. I hope you don't mind but I was so proud of you for coming out I couldn't help myself. I've accepted your friendship request on Facebook and updated our relationship status. Here's my number: 555-2717, call me when you're alone. ;-) _

_Your boyfriend! _

_Kurt XXX_

'Shit,' Dave choked his hands shaking as he struggled to login into Facebook on his phone. His fingers jammed at the tiny buttons until the screen started to load, 'Come on,' he shouted at the device.

He bit his bottom lip and pressed his hand against the temple. What was Hummel thinking? Sure he'd come out to a room of strangers and the glee club but he wasn't...no he couldn't come out to the whole school. Not today, not yet. Dave felt sick as he hung his head and grunted as the page failed to load. Why did Kurt think this was a good idea? After all half the glee club hadn't really accepted his coming out so why did he think the rest of the school would?

He slammed his empty hand against the bed, 'Fuck…Az.' He smacked the buttons of his phone again as he realized there was a risk he was going to lose his best friend if he didn't delete that post right now. He roared in frustration as the page refused to load again. He threw down his phone and picked up the in room phone and dialled his former room number.

'Hello,' he heard Hudson answer.

'I need to talk to Kurt,' Dave rumbled already worried about how much time he'd wasted and how long the post had been up.

'Who is this?' Finn teased.

'God sake's Finn, it's me, put your brother on?' Dave demanded.

'Huh, who is this?' Finn asked again.

Hudson, it's Dave,' he huffed. 'I need to talk to Kurt right now.'

Finn chuckled, 'Dude, I heard Sylvester caught you guys in the middle of a little something something. Burt's gonna kill you if he finds out.'

Dave gritted his teeth, 'Put Kurt on Finn, it's important.'

'Dude, just promise me you guys aren't going to have phone sex while I'm in the same room. Me and Rachel tried it once it was really awkward plus I don't want to hear it,' Finn told him.

'Finn. Kurt. Phone. Now,' Dave shouted into the receiver.

'Fine but I better not hear anything,' Finn whined.

'David,' Kurt said sweetly taking the receiver, 'Do you miss me already?'

'Yeah, Fancy,' Dave stumbled over his words already regretting what he was going to have to ask. 'Kurt, you know the e-mail you sent me about Facebook?'

'Did you like the picture? Do I look...hot?' Kurt asked whispering the last word.

'Oh yeah, of course, you always look good, you know that,' he told him before returning to the real reason he was calling. 'Umm...about posting our relationship status on Facebook...I don't... okay try not to be pissed but can you...take it down.'

'Why?' Kurt asked confused.

'Please Kurt, just take it down. I'm not ready. I don't want to lose Azimo and my friends on the football team,' Dave tried to explain.

Dave listened to a few moments of silence before Kurt responded, ' If they won't be your friend after you've come out they weren't ever really you're friend in the first place. David, why are you doing this? You're out, you told me you wanted to stop pretending.'

'I know...but...it's the whole school that's different than glee club,' Dave continued. 'I'm scared Kurt.'

'No, I will not let you go back in that closet and drag me with you. You came out in front of thousands of people, what's the difference?' Kurt shouted through the line.

'Please Kurt… I just need more time. I've known Az since I was five, I don't want to lose my best friend because I came out,' Dave admitted his voice breaking.

Kurt huffed, 'But its okay for me to lose mine so we can be together?'

'Kurt, we both know it's not the same thing,' Dave tried to reason with him. 'I'm out to all of you're friends but I'm not ready to make our relationship completely public yet. I'm not like you, I can't own it the way you do.'

'And when will you be ready?' Kurt asked stressing each word. 'I need you to be proud of who you are, if we're going to be together and I'm going to lose my best friend for you.'

Dave voice shuddered as he cried into the receiver, 'I'm not perfect like you want me to be and if you can't accept that maybe you shouldn't have picked me…over Mercedes. Kurt, I know I don't deserve it but can't you just give me some more time. I really care about you… but… but…shit… I'm not there yet.'

'David you're right, I shouldn't have picked you! I can't do this anymore. Goodbye.' Kurt replied softly hanging up the phone.

'Kurt, wait!' Dave yelled at the dial tone.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Please note the text in italics came from e-mails from reader D.Y. in Dave's inbox that I decided fit well in the fic. **

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and stared down on the phone as he whispered, 'If he calls back I don't want to talk to him.'

'Are you alright?' Finn asked rising from the desk chair and walking toward his step brother.

Kurt raised one of hands to rub his temple, 'He's going back in the closet. I kind of figured his big show of coming out was too good to be true but I never thought it would last less than a day.'

Finn scrunched his face up, 'I thought he was happy with you, why would he want to hide again?'

Kurt shook his head picking up the cake topper from where he'd left it days ago, 'He was never really out. Well he was out to glee club but he's not…he's not ready for the rest.'

'Oh, I guess it was kind of fast,' Finn agreed. 'I mean did you see how shocked Santana was? He's been putting on a good act for a long time.'

Kurt shook his head lightly at Finn naivety as he twiddled the topper between his fingers, 'Yeah but he knows I won't be with someone who's hiding…'

'So you're dumping him?' Finn asked.

'I don't know…maybe. I honestly can't see it working out right now,' Kurt shrugged running his finger over the groom's face as he stared at the floor.

Finn shifted uncomfortably, 'Okay dude, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I've never seen Dave as happy as he was when he was with you and honestly dude you seemed pretty happy with him too. You sure that's worth giving up?'

Kurt glanced up briefly from the floor at his brother, 'Can you call Rachel and ask her to meet me at Mercedes' and Tina's room? I think I need my best friends right now.' He told Finn as he picked up his room key and opened the door.

XXX

Dave slammed the phone down collapsing onto his single bed to hold his head in his lap. Part of him had known his demands would have pissed Hummel off but he didn't think he'd get dumped over it. Dave rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and picked up his cell phone to scroll through his e-mails again. He was intent on staring at that picture Kurt had e-mailed him and crying himself to sleep when he realised he had a text message from Azimio. He opened it still half shocked to find screen shot of his Facebook relationship status and a short message that read 'We need to talk. Call me.'

Dave stared at the message for a few seconds before giving the call button a determined tap and raising the phone to his ear.

Dave listened to other end of the line ring three times before he heard a familiar voice answer, 'D?'

Dave tried tired to sound casual but there was a touch of worry in his tone, 'Hey, Z.'

Neither of them dared to speak for a few moments until Azimio asked, 'So is this a prank or something, man?'

Dave held his breath as he contemplated hanging up before answering with a simple, 'No.'

'I thought you were with Santana?' Azimio asked confused.

'I kind of was...' Dave paused unsure how to finish the sentence without outing his friend.

'So your gay now?' the other boy asked him directly.

Dave bit his lip as he felt his eyes force themselves shut to stop himself from crying.

'Cause ya know if you were, you know gay, that doesn't change anything. You're still my boy and I'd still have your back,' Az explained.

Dave nodded his head at the voice and when he realised his friend couldn't see him he whispered, 'I… am...gay.'

'Alright then,' Azimio paused before asking, 'so did you figure this out cause you had to room with Hummel?'

'No, I've known for awhile... but being around Kurt made me want to stop pretending,' Dave admitted.

'So...umm...we changed in front of each after games you know, you never checked out my junk, right?' Az whispered into the receiver.

'No dude, no way! I'd never,' Dave spat out.

Az laughed at his friends response, 'Why the hell not? I'm one hot ass motherfucker.'

Dave snorted into the phone, 'Sorry dude, but your not really my type.'

'Yeah I guessed you're into twinks right?' Az asked.

Dave glanced at the phone wondering if he'd misheard his friend, 'You know what twink is?'

'Of course, I'm cultured and shit. If you'd ever listened to me you'd know one of my hobbies is riling up the fan girls that post slash fics on the CSI and NCIS boards,' Az explained. 'If you take the time to read some if their comments you'd learn gay slang, like you're a bear and Hummel is as twinky as they come.'

Dave shook his head lightly, 'I didn't know you were so open minded.'

'Well open your eyes, man. I'm all for equal opportunity shit, so if you wanna marry Hummel someday in some sort of rainbow fricken extravaganza you got my blessing,' Az assured him.

'Thanks, man,' Dave said holding back a sniffle, 'but I don't even know if Kurt and I are still together. We had a fight after he updated our relationship status.'

'You serious? You're going to give up the boy of you're dreams over a few mean comments. Please tell me you're not that stupid?' Az asked him.

'I like him but maybe its better that it didn't last. Maybe I'll be able to avoid being treated at shit for the rest of the year,' Dave explained.

'Man listen up, I know not everyone on you're friend's list is going to be as accepting as me but you can't let them ruin what you and Hummel got. The way I see it you've got two options when you get back: number one me and you go on an ass kicking spree and take out all the haters or number two you delete your profile until things cool down. I'll leave the choice of what you wanna do up to you, man,' Az explained.

'Let me assess the damage first and I'll get back to you,' Dave replied.

'Sure man, but next time I see you, you'd better have that twink on your arm,' Az demanded. 'The dude likes flowers and scarves, it's all he fricken talks about in French class.'

'Got it, thanks for the advice, see you when I get home' Dave said hanging up the phone.

Dave lowered the phone from his eyes smiling briefly as Az's number disappeared before deciding to face his e-mail box. 'Thirty seven new messages,' he thought as he shook his head before he started deleted all the Facebook wall notifications without reading them. His eyes stopped on a message he'd originally clocked as spam until he re-read the subject line carefully 'Hi, I hope you are okay…' and glanced at the unfamiliar sender address: D.Y. before cradling the phone in his lap as he clicked on the read button. Dave smirked as he realized it was from another kid at school: a short nerdy guy with an awesome Captain Hammer shirt he had shot the shit with at Az's birthday party.

Dave shifted uneasily on the bed as he read: '_When my facebook literally exploded from people commenting on "THE STATUSOMGWTFLOLOLOL" one hour ago, I admit I had to process the information for a few minutes before being able to stare away from the screen. I instantly typed a message on your wall, to try to balance all the negative reactions. Some of the more moronic and hateful messages you received really baffled me, and I wondered for one second how I could manage this sort of outburst if it was directed at me...I'm sorry to admit that it was scary enough to make me erase my comment before posting it.' _

Dave felt himself take a deep breath as his eyes settled on the next line in the e-mail: '_I'm so sorry for what happened at the prom. When you stormed out, I couldn't help it; I followed you outside but didn't find you anywhere... Not that I could've really helped ease the situation, but Hummel had all his friends around him, and I didn't see any of your buddies coming after you._'

Dave bit his lip as he remembered running to his trunk and driving to the empty Target parking lot so no one else from school would see him crying. He remembered carefully watching every car that entered the parking lot and praying one of them would be Hummel in his SUV there to comfort him but he never came. '_I voted for you at prom, but I had no idea that would lead to a stupid prank mocking what you're trying to do with the Bully Whips, which is awesome. (but to be totally honest, I'm not sure about the beret. Lol)_,' Dave read the message smirking at the comment about the stupid berets that had been Santana's idea but he had grown to love.

He scrolled through the rest of the message, _'I'm not a prom king, or a countertenor so apart from the obvious "interested in: men" and the message I (finally) posted to support you and Hummel, I added some pictures of me cosplaying at the San Diego Comic con. The pics are hopefully ridiculous enough to attract a little of the attention and insults from your page to mine. Hope that helps a little and you can take a break from deleting insults on your wall...and that the more gay kids come out, the less people will care about it (that's a little optimistic, I know).' _

Dave closed his e-mail and headed for the door smiling like a loon as he took in the fact D.Y. had been trapped closet too and had come out because of Kurt's post. Dave headed for Kurt's room as he realized all the shit he was going to get for dating Kurt Hummel was going to be worth it in the end.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I was asked for more of Blaine so here he is**.

Kurt took determined strides down the hall to Mercedes' and Tina's room. His left hand covered the top of his face shielding his tears from strangers and his right hand struggled to stuff both the wedding topper and his room key into his back pocket. He racked his brain for what to say to make his best friend take him back. The words, 'You were right', blinked in gaudy neon in his mind's eye but part of him didn't want to admit it. He wanted Dave to be strong and proud of his sexuality but the boy had proven him otherwise and for some reason his inability to be himself hurt Kurt more than when he had found Blaine cheating on him.

Kurt arrived at Mercedes' room and he lowered his eyes to the floor as he tapped softly calling her name. Kurt shifted between one foot and the other as he waited patiently for a sign of movement in the room. He let out a breathy sigh as he rapped on the door again calling, 'Mercedes, please open up I need you. I want to apologize!'

'Kurt, are you okay?' asked a voice behind him.

Kurt turned around doing his best to quickly wipe his eye line with his sleeve before looking up at Blaine.

'Sorry, I disturbed you,' Kurt said looking away and pounding hard on Mercedes door again.

'The girls aren't in there,' Blaine shrugged leaning against the doorframe. 'They went with Sam, Mike and Rachel to go sight seeing ten minutes ago, Rockefeller Center I think.'

'Great, just what I needed,' Kurt whispered deflated as he tried to avoid Blaine's gaze.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest rubbing the top of his forearm, 'I know we're not as close as we once were but I'm here if you want to talk. So I'll ask you again…Kurt are you alright?'

Kurt looked away and brushed his hand under his eyes trying to rid himself of the moisture that had gathered there as he allowed himself to mumble, 'Dave.'

'Oh, I'm guessing the honeymoon period is over between you and Karofsky? What happened?' Blaine untangling his arms and placing a gentle hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt shook his head taking in the concerned look on Blaine's face as he decided to trust him again, just this once, 'Dave went back in the closet. He said he's not ready to be out to everyone he knows…'

Blaine rubbed his hand in circles over Kurt's back as he directed him towards his room, 'Wow, and after he made such a scene of his coming out as well.'

'I know,' Kurt shook his arms in anger as he followed Blaine into his room. 'I honestly can't believe he did this, he said he wanted me, that he'd do anything for me…'

Blaine shook his head closing the door, 'If he wants to hide in the closet like a small child he doesn't deserve you.'

'I know,' Kurt said sinking onto one of the single beds. 'But I just don't understand why he would go to the trouble of coming out to thousands of people only to go back into hiding?'

Blaine sits down next to him picking up Kurt's hand as he swallows nervously, 'God Kurt, I hate be the one to bring this up but maybe he thought you two could just hook up while we're in New York and then he could go back to his normal life of lies when we got back to Lima.'

'But…he said…he didn't want that. He said he wanted a relationship. He wanted to be together when we got home,' Kurt explained.

Blaine hissed through his teeth, 'That's what guys always say. They think if they play along with the idea of a real relationship for a couple days they can get into a girls or your case a boys pants before they have to go home.'

Kurt shook his head, 'Dave isn't like that. He wouldn't.'

'But I thought I heard that Coach Sylvester caught you two making out half naked, isn't that a little fast when you two only started dating today?' Blaine said. 'We never moved that fast when we were together. Karofsky seems to be a bad influence on you.'

Kurt sat silently unable to respond to Blaine's question as he tried to remember if it was him or Dave that had rushed things.

Blaine chuckled at the silence, 'I can't believe we both lost our boyfriends in the same day. What are the odds? It's like fate or something is trying to bring us back together...'

Kurt glanced up at Blaine from his lap and noticed how the other boy's eyes were trained on him waiting to see his reaction.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he felt his animosity for his first love fade.

'I meant what I said earlier about us being good for each other, Kurt. You make me a better person, the person I want to be,' Blaine explained. 'I'd really like to give us another chance...that is if you're ready to be over Karofsky.'

Kurt eyes darted between Blaine and his knees. This boy in front of him wanted him, would be proud to be with him and had been the ideal boyfriend until he had cheated on him but the mere thought of Dave made his stomach flutter with nervousness. He didn't know what he wanted. Dave was hiding in the closet and Blaine was offering him all the things he'd dreamt about in a boyfriend.

Blaine leaned forward and stilled Kurt's face with a gentle tilt of his chin, 'I'm sorry I kissed you earlier but I couldn't help myself. You move me and I can't resist you. You have no idea how much I want you back. Can we please be together again?'

Kurt shuddered at Blaine's touch as he asked the question they both knew needed to be asked, 'Why did you cheat on me?'

Blaine looked away blinking quickly, 'I wanted to be important at Dalton. Before I started getting solos I was nothing. I saw it as a way in but then I met you and I finally felt important without an audience watching. Of course by then it was too late…I never meant you hurt you Kurt. I know we've had our differences since we broke up but if you give me another chance I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I know how important you are to me now and I wouldn't take the risk of losing you again.'

Kurt fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he took in the other boys words, 'I believe you.' Kurt weighed the pain in his heart Dave had caused him and realized the only way to heal it was to move on, 'Let's try again.'

Blaine smiled and slid his hand through Kurt's hair pulling him forward to join their lips.

XXXX

Dave padded down the hall with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he reached the door to his former room and knocked.

Finn opened the door as a goofy smile appeared on his face, 'I knew you'd show up soon.'

Dave shrugged as he tried to peek around the taller boy, 'Can you get Kurt? I want to apologize.'

Finn looked him up and down, 'Empty handed, huh? Dude, you're lucky he's not here.'

Dave's expression faded, 'Where is he?'

'He went to Mercedes' room,' Finn told him grabbing his arm before Dave could walk off. 'Seriously Dude, you can't go over there empty handed. I'm his brother and even when we argue if I don't get him a present after a fight he gives me the silent treatment for a week. Kurt will never forgive you unless you buy him something pretty and make a big deal about it.'

Dave pulled his arm away from Finn's grip, 'Fine, I'm gonna go get him some flowers. Can you text me when he gets back?'

'Good plan,' Finn nodded, 'just avoid roses he thinks their overdone and tacky.'

XXXX

Dave wandered into the convenience store and looked at the few sad bouquets of flowers like they were alien brain suckers. He was kind of glad he couldn't afford to go to florist because it was bad enough trying to pick the manliest flowers from daisies and pink carnations. He glanced between the bouquets looking for the healthiest flowers before deciding on the daisies and carrying them towards the counter. He wandered up the small aisle glancing at a row of condoms before taking a step back to consider whether Kurt would be offend or proud he had considered safe sex. Dave shook his head back and forth as he remembered how close he had come to giving Kurt a blow job earlier after only fifteen minutes alone and decided it was better safe than sorry. He picked up a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube that claimed to taste of strawberries and headed for the checkout.

He tried to act natural as he set the items along with a pack of gum on the counter. The girl with pink hair and a nose ring behind the counter glanced up at him taking in face, 'You at NYU?'

Dave nodded trying to pass himself off as a college student.

'Yeah, I think we have business studies together with Hotchkiss,' the clerk told him.

Dave nodded again, 'Yeah, that's right.'

The clerk bagged his items and looked at the register, 'That will be $18.63.'

Dave handed her a twenty trying to avoid eye contact as she pointed at the flowers and asked, 'Are these for your girlfriend?'

Dave thought about nodding but he willed himself to say the words, 'They're for my… boyfriend.'

The clerk smiled handing him his change and the bag, 'Aww, lucky guy.'


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The song in this chapter is Come What May from Moulin Rouge. I hope you all won't hate this chapter, I cried writing it. :-(**

**The Roomies Playlist: ht tp: / www .you tube .com/ playlist? list= PL75F4A0C77A3B4687**

Dave sat in his room browsing the Internet for musicals he'd be able to sit through for Kurt. It was strange how things had changed in the past few days but at that moment Dave couldn't think of anything better than spending the evening cuddling his boyfriend on his couch watching the Buffy Musical, Moulin Rouge or any other movie Kurt demanded.

Dave smiled to himself as he saw his phone light up with a text from Finn that read, 'The eagle has landed.'

Dave pulled out the note Kurt had written him and took in the words hoping Kurt offer to wait for him still stood as he jumped up from the bed stuffing his phone and the note in his pocket before he smoothed down his checked button up shirt and picked up Kurt's daisies. He walked down the hall beaming at his new self confidence in being gay. He knew he would probably have to spend the rest of the week making up for his stupid demand to take their relationship status off Facebook but he didn't care. He wanted Kurt and anyone that had a problem with that could go fuck themselves.

XXXX

Kurt walked through the door to his room and was surprised to see Finn lying across the bed watching some kind of fitness infomercial, 'Oh you're still here. I thought you'd be with the other guys now that you're feeling better.'

Finn picked up the remote control turning off the TV, 'Yeah, actually I have to go meet Rachel soon, we're meeting up in Central Park and going out to dinner but I wanted to make sure my little brother was okay.'

Kurt shook his head and headed for the bathroom, 'Finn, I'm only two months younger than you, but thanks for staying. I'm feeling much better about the whole Karofsky situation,' Kurt told him as he stood in front of the mirror smoothing down his hair.

'Oh good, Man,' Finn said picking up his phone to send a quick text as he headed for the door. 'Well I should probably go, I can't leave Rachel waiting.'

'Okay, Finn,' Kurt turned around to answer him but was met with a closed door. He turned back to the mirror noticing some more stray hairs and a hint of pink coloring his cheeks from his make out session with Blaine. He tried to smile at himself in the mirror but he face fell as a twinge of guilt overtook him as he saw the bed he had shared with Dave in the reflection.

He heard a light tapping on the door and opened it to find Dave standing behind it. He heard the other boy choke out, 'Can we talk?' before offering him some flowers.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably staring at the flowers, wishing the jock would disappear so they wouldn't have to have this conversation, 'David… I don't think that's a good idea...'

'Come on Kurt hear me out. At least let me come in,' Dave motioned to the inside of their old room.

Kurt stepped back and let Dave walk past him and sit on the bed. Kurt closed the door and took a deep breath as his eyes darted from his shoes to the bed before he sat down in the desk chair across from Dave.

'Sorry, I know I should have gotten better flowers...' Dave said placing the daisies on Kurt's lap before standing up and turning away from Kurt. 'I'm kind of embarrassed to do this but fuck it, I messed up and I want you to know how much you mean to me…'

Kurt watched Dave intently as he lowered his head, 'Are you…'

'Never knew I could feel like this,' Dave sang just above a whisper. 'Like I've never seen the sky before.'

Kurt gasped as the boy turned toward him taking his hands as he struggled over the words, 'I want to…vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more and more.'

Kurt felt the tears building in his eyes as Dave smiled at him as he sang, 'Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings? Telling me to give you everything.'

Kurt started to shake against him as Dave's hand rubbed over his cheek, 'Seasons may change, winter to spring but…I'll love you… until the end of time.'

Kurt let his tears run down his face as he whispered, 'David… please…you have to stop.'

'Kurt, what is it?' Dave asked as he tried to hold the other boy closer but the singer pulled away.

'I can't.' Kurt mumbled into the fist covering his mouth as he walked away from the other boy.

'Kurt, please…talk to me,' Dave told him grabbing his shoulder.

Kurt refused to look behind him as he picked up the flowers trying to distract himself from the situation, 'Dave...I'm so sorry… but we both know this isn't going to work. One song isn't going to fix it.'

'Kurt, don't do this. I know should have never asked you to take down that status. I want you to know losing you was the push I need to finally stop hiding. I want you and I don't give a shit who knows about it. I even came out to Az, he's cool with it and even if he hadn't been I still would have chose you,' Dave admitted.

'Oh,' Kurt answered wiping away some of his tears, 'I'm happy for you...'

'So Fancy, can we please just make up and pick things up where we left off,' Dave said placing a gentle hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt pulls his arm away and crosses his hands over his chest, 'You hurt me, David. I think it's best if we end things now, I don't want either of us to get hurt anymore.'

'What are you talking about? Kurt you have to forgive me,' Dave walked around the other boy so they were facing each other.

'We both know this won't work. Today may have been a good day for you but you're struggling to even acknowledge to yourself you are gay sometimes and I won't be anyone's dirty little secret,' Kurt explains.

'Kurt, will listen to me. I'm out, I'm proud and I don't give a shit if it makes anyone else uncomfortable,' Dave assured him holding his face. 'I want you.'

'And how long will it be until you end up back in the closet, David? A week, a month, a year, if you went back in once I can't trust you not to try and hide me again,' Kurt winced pulling away. 'I need someone that I know won't go back in the closet…Blaine and I…'

Dave didn't need Kurt to finish his sentence as the wall Dave had been hiding behind broke and his emotions poured through, 'You promised you'd wait for me…'

'Dave, I…' Kurt started.

'Why are you doing this to me? It was a stupid status update,' Dave sobbed into his large hands. 'I don't deserve this.'

'Dave, I'm sorry. I didn't plan this,' Kurt assured him.

'I can't believe you're stupid enough to go back to that asshole,' Dave spat at him.

'David, calm down.' Kurt asked touching his shoulder.

Dave shrugged off Kurt's hand as his face redden, 'Don't you tell me to calm down! I came out for you, I did everything single fucking thing you asked me to and you go back to the asshole that cheats on you!'

'Dave, stop it,' Kurt begs him.

Dave's eyes widen as a thought hits him and he covers his mouth ready to throw up, 'You were already with him this morning…when I caught you two kissing…weren't you?'

Kurt shakes his head, 'No, of course not. I wouldn't cheat on you.'

Dave snorts, 'Sure, Fancy but you'll dump my sorry ass and run off with another guy a couple hours later. Like that's any better.'

Kurt continues to shake his head, 'David, you don't understand…'

Dave's chest heaves, 'No…I understand just fine Kurt. You decided it would be fun to tease the closet case until he broke. Well guess what it worked…I fell in love with you!'

Kurt opened and closed his mouth staring at the floor, 'David…'

Dave growled at the smaller boy as he shook his head one last time before storming out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

'San…I need you,' Dave mumbled into his phone.

'Dave, are you okay? What's a matter?' The Latina asked.

'He's…he's back with the hobbit,' Dave choked out.

'Dave, calm down. Come to my room. We'll figure out how to fix this,' Santana assured him.

'No!' Dave shouted down the line. 'We're going to fix this by kicking his cheating ass.'

'Karofsky, let's talk about this,' Santana tried to reason with him.

'Fine, forget it, Lopez. I'll do it myself,' Dave said hanging up the phone before beating on the heavy wood of Blaine's hotel room door.

'Anderson, get your slimy ass out here,' Dave growled.

Surprisingly, Blaine opened the door wide as if challenging Dave, 'Ah, Karofsky, I see Kurt told you the happy news.'

Dave grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him against the outside wall, 'What did you fucking say to him?'

Blaine gave him a shove making Dave take a step back, 'The truth, that you would always be a bully and would run back into your closet as soon as things got hard.'

'You asshole,' Dave shouted as he pulled his arm back to punch Blaine.

Dave felt someone grab his arm and he turned to see Santana holding his elbow, 'Drop him Muscles, he isn't worth it.'

Dave grunted and pulled his arm away, 'You better watch your back.'

Blaine smirked, 'I'll make sure to tell Kurt about that little threat…maybe he'll comfort me after.'

'You dick,' Dave lunged at him again but Santana stood in his way.

'Don't let him use you,' she told him.

Dave looked away ashamed as Santana wrapped an arm around him and started to lead him to her room.

'Thanks for proving me right, Karofsky,' Blaine mumbled.

Santana dropped her arm from Dave's shoulder and turned around to face boy, 'Just because I won't let him stoop to your level doesn't mean I won't,' Santana told him as she kicked him between his legs. 'Whoops, I hope you didn't want to use that' she chuckled as she watched the prep school boy grab the door frame as she took Dave's hand and led him down the hallway.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I hope this chapter will help to justify some of Kurt's actions in the last chapter and get our boys' relationship back on the road to recovery. The songs in this chapter are My Cup by the Glee cast and Please Don't Leave Me by Pink. **

**The Roomies playlist: ht tp: / www .you tube. com/ playlist? list=PL75F4A0C77A3B4687**

Kurt held himself protectively as he the door slammed behind Dave, shaking him to his core. He wanted to run after Dave but he felt his legs turn to jelly as he collapsed on the edge of the bed. For the first time in his life, another boy had told him he loved him and it had been filled with hate. Worst of all it had been all his fault. He had promised himself after his talk with Rachel that he would wait for the older boy until he was ready but when the time came to make good on that promise he had ruined everything. Dave was right he was stupid: stupid for not seeing the seeing the pain in Dave's eyes, stupid for thinking Dave would be comfortable with his impossible standards, stupid for listening to Blaine as he vilified Dave and stupid for getting back in a relationship with another boy he didn't even trust so he wouldn't end up alone.

Kurt shook with heartbreak as he pulled out his phone scrolling through his contacts until he found Dave's name. His finger hovered over the call button but instead he hit email. His fingers flew over the keyboard writing the words: 'I was wrong. Please forgive me. I love you too.' Kurt's tears dripped onto the screen as he stared down at the message for a long time willing him to send it before shaking his head at it and returning his phone to the home screen. He stared at it until he realized there was only one person that could help him right now.

He dialled the number and the phone rang until he heard a familiar voice pick up the line, 'Hummel Tire and Lube.'

'Dad…it's me,' Kurt told his father his words coming out more broken than he had realized they would.

'Kurt, are you okay? How was the competition?' his dad asked.

Kurt sniffed into the receiver trying to be strong but his father's tone broke him, 'We lost dad but that's not the problem. Dad, I messed up…badly.'

'Kurt what happened? Are you hurt?' his father asked.

'Only my pride and…my heart,' Kurt whispered.

'What is this about kid?' Burt asked.

'Dave…,' Kurt started to say but his dad cut him off.

'Did that monster try to hurt you again? I knew I should have argued harder with Sylvester about you two rooming together.' Burt said with a hint of anger.

'No! He's not a monster. I am…I hurt him,' Kurt explained.

Burt remained silent on the other end as Kurt explained through broken sobs, 'Dad, he's gay, he…he came out for me to New Directions so we could be together…but I messed up. I posted that we were together on Facebook and he got scared to tell his friends. He wasn't ready so I threw it back in his face…and got back together with Blaine to make him jealous.'

Burt sighed into the phone and Kurt could almost hear his father thinking, 'Didn't that Blaine kid hurt you…?'

Kurt nodded against the receiver as he remembered locking himself in his room for two days after dumping Blaine, 'Yeah…dad I don't even know why I went back to him.'

'Kid, before you got your first boyfriend all you talked about was having someone who would be proud to walk down the hall with you holding hands, dance with you at your prom and take you on dates. It seems to me Blaine was the kind of guy you always thought you'd be with…good looking, proud of being gay and talented. I don't know what went down between you two but I know that boy did hurt you which makes him the opposite of what you need in my books.'

Kurt rubbed his temple, 'I still want those things dad but maybe you're right maybe I don't have to be with someone like Blaine to get them. I want that person to be Dave so badly but I just don't know when he'll be ready to be so public.'

'Hmm…Kurt, I'm not crazy about the idea of you dating someone that bullied you but I assume he's made amends for what you did to you. You seem to care about him but I think you were scared of giving your heart to someone that didn't tick all the boxes for perfect boyfriend. But Kurt what you got to understand is no relationship is perfect, they all take some give and some take. I was an idiot when I met your mother but she helped me grow up, become a better man and a more accepting person. Now maybe Dave isn't ready to shout from the roof tops that you're in a relationship but does he care about you?' Burt asked.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, 'He told me…he loves me. We were fighting and I didn't know what to say back so I didn't say anything. I just let him leave. I don't know how to fix this.'

'Hmm…if you could answer him now what would you say?' Burt asked.

'That I think I love him back…but dad it's too late. He's gone now, he won't want to listen to me,' Kurt cried.

'There's no harm in trying kid. By the way, boyfriend or not you two better not be sharing a room anymore,' Burt chuckled.

'Thanks dad, you'll be proud to know me and Finn are now sharing a room,' Kurt assured him.

'Good, as much as I trust you kid I remember what it's like to be a teenage boy,' Burt said.

Kurt shook his head against his phone, 'Alright dad, I'll let you get back to work. Thanks for the advice.'

'See you in a few days kid,' Burt said hanging up.

XXXX

Santana glanced up and down the hall for Coach Sylvester before letting a shaking Dave into her room.

Brittany glanced up from the bed at the couple and turned off the TV, 'Davy, are you alright?'

Dave covered his eyes with his hand to hide his embarrassment as Santana led him to the bed, 'Here sit down. Brit, can you get him a glass of water?'

Dave glanced through his fingers at Santana and gave a sad laugh, 'I can't believe you kicked him in the nuts.'

Santana rolled her eyes, 'Well I couldn't let you give him the Fury but the jerk has deserved a kick in the balls since the plane ride.'

Dave's eyes widened as he blushed glancing down at his pants, 'Yeah, he doesn't deserve the Fury.'

'My cup, my cup,' Brittany sang carrying a glass of water to Dave, 'Sayin' "what's up?" to my cup. My cup more than a friend than a silly pup!'

Dave gave Santana a sideways glance as Brittany handed the glass to him. Santana mouthed, 'Don't ask.'

Santana and Brittany sat down on either side of him, 'So how did you ruin things this time, Hulk?'

Dave narrowed his eyes at the Latina, 'It wasn't my fault.'

'There's a change,' she said patting his thigh.

Dave started to stand but she grabbed his arm pulling him back down, 'Sorry, go on spill.'

Dave leaned forward holding his head in his hand, 'Well Kurt put our relationship up on Facebook and I asked him to take it down, he got pissed cause he thought I was going back in the closet but I wasn't. I was just nervous how some of the football guys would react. So I went to apologize to him and…I found out he'd went running back to Blaine.'

Santana shook her head, 'Want me to go kick Kurt in the balls too?'

Dave tried to laugh but instead he started crying again, 'The worst part is…I was so upset I admitted I loved him…but he didn't say it back.'

Santana glanced at Brittany remembering what that felt like.

Brittany smiled at Santana as she wrapped Dave in her arms, 'It's alright Dave we still love you.'

Dave cried into the shoulder of her shirt, 'Thanks Brit that means a lot.'

Santana gave him a half smile as she placed a hand on his back, 'Don't worry, Dave, I know it seems bad right now but we'll figure out a way to fix this.'

XXXX

Kurt knocked on the door to Dave's room for the third time before he let himself admit defeat as he slid down the wall to the floor holding his knees to his chest. His apology speech echoed in his head as he closed his eyes letting himself sob into his designer jeans.

When he opened his eyes to find Dave was standing there wiping his eyes, 'What are you doing here?'

Kurt struggled to his feet nearly falling backwards, 'Dave…'

Dave shook his head reaching around Kurt to unlock his room, 'Just leave me alone, Hummel.'

Forgetting his crafted speech Kurt grabbed his arm before he could open the door and blurted out, 'I'm so sorry, I was wrong. I should have forgiven you right away and never got back with Blaine. It was a mistake I don't care about him like I care about you.'

Dave lowered his head closing his eyes as Kurt whispered, 'I…think…I love you.'

Dave opened the door and stepped inside before looking back at the other boy as he closed the door, 'I wish I could believe you but you never show it'

Kurt stood in front of the closed door in shock until something in him snapped and his fists pounded on the heavy wood, 'Dave…please open the door, don't leave me like this. I want you.'

He could hear the jock's sniffles coming from the other side of the door and Kurt pressed his head against the wood as he began to sing, 'I don't know… if I can yell any louder. How many times have I kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting?'

His fingers ran against the wood of the door as his voice squeaked, 'I can be so mean when I wanna be. I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces when my heart is...broken.'

Kurt turned around so his back was leaning against the door, 'Please don't leave me.  
Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, don't leave me.'

Kurt looked down at his feet wishing he could see Dave's face, 'How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty. Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest but baby I don't mean it. I mean it, I promise.'

One of the hotel staff passed by him and Kurt lowered his voice to whisper as he wondered if Dave was even listening, 'Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, don't leave me.'

Kurt shook away his embarrassment as he ran his fingers over the door handle, 'I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me! I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag and I need you, I'm sorry.'

'Please, please don't leave me. Baby, please don't leave me. No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no. I always say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, don't leave me. Please don't leave me,' Kurt pleaded through his tears at the closed door.

Kurt stood in silence outside the door waiting for any response from Dave when he heard movement in the room. He wiped his eyes hoping Dave had realized how much he cared but the door didn't open instead he only heard Dave sob through the closed door, 'Go away, Hummel one song won't fix this.'


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt wiped his eyes glancing once more at the door to Dave's room silently wishing the other boy would remember that he loved him. He walked toward Blaine's room determined to do something right today by breaking up with the boy he couldn't really trust.

He stood in front of Blaine's room and raised a hand to knock on the door when he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter coming from his current boyfriend.

'No Wes, no one could replace you. That stupid virgin was just a bit of comfort until you came to you senses. Honestly can you really blame him for him wanting me back, it isn't like he has many gay guys to choose from? Are you kidding that jock is stuck in Narnia. Aww...babe don't be jealous you know I only have eyes for you… but can't I play with him a little longer before I dump him like last time? I know it turns you on knowing I'm teasing another guy,' Kurt heard Blaine say through the closed door.

Kurt's jaw literally dropped to the floor. He wanted to rip the door from his hinges and murder Blaine by sticking his hand down the other boy's throat and ripping out his heart. It seemed like a fair punishment for what the other boy had put him through over the last few months. Instead he decided to take away the only thing the other boy cared about: his social standing. Kurt pulled out his phone and did what he should have done when Blaine had first cheated on him. 'Blaine Anderson is a lying cheating bastard that will do "anything" for a solo,' he wrote in the text to the New Direction members and Warblers. He sent the same text to Blaine but added to his, 'You're dumped! I heard everything! Thanks for reminding me why we broke up in the first place.' He could hear Blaine's phone buzz loudly from inside his room and his door shot opened.

'Kurt sweetie, is this some kind of joke?' Blaine asked pocketing his phone and trying to take the other boy's hand.

'I'm not an idiot, Blaine. You're clearly back with Wes, not that it matters because I was going to finish this anyway.' Kurt said pulling away and pointing between them.

'Kurt be serious, this is just a little misunderstanding,' Blaine tried to assure him. 'I know you still love me so why don't we forget this happened?'

'Let's get this straight right now, I may have had a crush on you but I now know I never loved you. There is only person I've ever loved and I'm waiting for him to realize he loves me back,' Kurt assured him.

'I think you're setting yourself up for disappointment,' Blaine told him.

'I dated you Blaine I'm used to disappointment.' Kurt rolled his eyes walking away.

XXXX

Kurt adjusted his tousled hair in the glass reflection of the elevator as he made his way downstairs for dinner. He was wearing his tight black jeans, his plain cardigan and his Likes Boys t-shirt. He didn't know why he had decided to pack this outfit at the last minute but now he was glad he did. There was something about this outfit that made him feel sexy and confident and he was going to need both those qualities to win Dave back. He tried to practice his seduction face in the elevator's reflection but he just ended up looking constipated. He sighed to himself as the doors opened and he strutted into the lobby making sure to swing his hips in a way he hoped looked sexy. He was disappointed not to find Dave downstairs but his eyes fell on his best friends, Mercedes and Tina sitting in the waiting area. Mercedes gave him a half smile before looking downwards. Kurt shook away his anger at his friend and crossed the room to her.

'Mercedes…,' he asked a little unsure of what to say, 'Can we please be friends again?'

Mercedes glanced at Tina who was nodding her head vigorously before quickly standing and wrapping Kurt in a hug, 'Yeah, I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have made those stupid demands. It's up to you who you want to date and if dating Karofsky is a mistake, it's your mistake to make.'

Kurt held her tightly sighing against her shoulder as the mention of Dave made him start to tear up.

Mercedes loosened her grip and looked Kurt up and down, 'Kurt, are you alright?'

'Dave and I had a fight,' Kurt frowned at her, 'and he won't take me back.'

'What did he do to you? Do I need to throw a diva shit fit?' Mercedes asked taking his hand.

Kurt shook his head gently sitting down next to the girls, 'No, it was me. I messed up. I made too many demands of him and then when I didn't get my way I ran back to Blaine. And boy was that a horrible mistake? If I ever think about getting back with him ever again slap me, okay?'

'Yeah, we saw the text,' Tina laughed before her eyes settled on Kurt's outfit. 'Is this your "look what you're missing out on" ensemble?'

Kurt shrugged, 'I was hoping it wasn't that obvious.'

'It wouldn't have been but we saw your catwalk strut when you came out of the elevator and figured it had to be for someone,' Mercedes assured him.

'Do I need to tone it down?' Kurt asked the girls.

'Not if you really want him back,' Tina assured him.

Mercedes yanked at his cardigan, 'Make sure when we sit down for dinner you sit where he can see you and take off you're cardigan. You rock that t-shirt and those jeans and he'll be drooling when he sees them.'

Kurt covered his mouth to suppress a chuckle, 'Let's hope so.'

The elevator doors opened again and Dave walked out wearing the same red and black checked shirt and baggy jeans as he had on earlier when Kurt had last seen him but now the shirt hung open revealing a white t-shirt underneath. Kurt wanted to laugh at how similarly they were dressed until he caught sight of Santana and Brittany behind Dave. Santana glared at him like a pit bull warning an intruder and even Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at him with a frown decorating her lips. Kurt caught Dave's eyes peeking at him for a moment before wincing and looking in the other direction. He took a step toward Dave but Mercedes grabbed his arm.

'He's not ready,' she warned him.

'But…,' Kurt started to say.

'No buts about it, if you try to fix this before he's ready you'll get nowhere,' Mercedes tried to reason with him. 'Plus Santana is in attack mode so if you go over there she's just going to kick your ass while swearing in Spanish.'

Kurt bit his lip collapsing back into the uncomfortable hotel chair, 'Alright, I'll wait.'

XXXX

Kurt picked at his bottomless salad bowl as he watched Dave eat another slice of the Hawaiian pizza he was sharing with Santana and Brittany. All the New Directions were sharing a table but Mercedes' plan for Kurt to sit near Dave hadn't gone well. When he had sat down in the seat across from him, Santana had literally growled at him until he moved to the other end of the table. Now he was sat at the opposite end of the table watching his former boyfriend laugh and talk with his friends but was unable to hear what he was saying. He had even tried taking his cardigan off to get Dave's attention but he only ended up shivering in the cold restaurant. Kurt glanced down the table like a lost puppy at Dave when he heard his former boyfriend laugh at something Sam had said but the only response from that side of the table was an eye roll from Blaine.

Mercedes' reached across the table placing her hand on his when she noticed he wasn't eating, 'Kurt, forget him he's not worth it.'

Kurt shook his head, 'No, Mercedes he was worth it but I didn't see it before.'

Mercedes' eyes lowered as she stabbed at her pasta as she whispered, 'I know the feeling.'

'Do you think…Dave likes Sam?' Kurt asked Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, 'It doesn't matter Sam isn't gay, Kurt.'

'You don't know that,' Kurt said looking uncomfortably toward the boys.

Mercedes nodded, 'Yeah, I do…and so do you…I think he's back with Quinn anyway.'

Kurt ran his hand over his face, 'I know I'm being ridiculous…but I'm jealous but I can't help it.'

Mercedes sighed looking down the table at the other boy, 'You know he's probably ignoring you because he misses you too.'

Kurt rubbed his temple, 'Or he's already over me.'

'Guys, I have an announcement,' Mr. Schue stood interrupting their conversation. 'I know we didn't win 1st place today like we had hoped but I still think you all did an amazing job to come 11th out of 50 teams, so much so that Coach Sylvester and I have planned a special reward for all of you when we get back to the hotel.'

Sue grimaced shaking her head, 'Lies! I had no part in this.'

Will ignored her and continued, 'I have arranged with the hotel to hire their hall for the evening. They have been kind enough to lend us their karaoke machine and some instruments so when we get back you all can celebrate and rock out for the rest of the evening. I hope it will be a night to remember.'

Kurt looked away from Mr. Schue and noticed Dave staring longingly at him. He smiled at the other boy as their eyes met and Dave blushed lowering his eyes to the table. Kurt's eyes softened as he thought, 'Maybe Mr. Schue was right maybe this would be a night to remember after all.'

**A/N: For those of you that don't already know I'm organising a care package to give Max when he visits the G1 Glee Con at that end of the month, if anyone else would like to get involved and send me something to add to the package please contact me here or check out my tumblr for more information: http :/ lonegungal17. tumblr. com / .**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: First of all thank you to everyone that reviewed and put me over 400 reviews. **

**I was planning to write the whole of the ****karaoke scene in one chapter but it is growing far too long, so I'm going to break it up. **

**Songs in this chapter are Barbie Girl by Aqua and I'm Into You by Jennifer Lopez. Both can be found on the Roomies Playlist: http :/ www .you tube. com/ playlist?list= PL75F4A0C77A3B4687 .**

'I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation,' Brittany sang into the microphone on the stage.

'Come on, Barbie, let's go party,' Artie sang pointing at Brittany.

'I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation,' Brittany repeated into the microphone dancing around Artie.

Brittany strutted up the stage flipping her hair, 'I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.'

Artie danced in his chair pointing at his cheek, 'You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...'

'You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" uu-oooh-u,' Brittany sang placing a hand on her heart.

'I have such a hot girlfriend,' Santana whispered to Dave.

'Huh?' Dave asked taking his eyes briefly off of Kurt who was running his hands down his chest as he danced to the song with Mercedes and Tina.

'If you keep staring at him like that you're going to burn a hole right through his crotch,' Santana said leaning across the table.

'I'm not staring and I'm certainly not staring at his crotch,' Dave corrected her still facing Kurt but refusing to lower his eyes as he tried to pretend his eyes weren't drawn to the slim boy's gyrating hips in front of him.

Santana rolled her eyes glancing down at her beard's hips, 'If you get hard…'

Dave shook his head picking up a napkin and rolling it into a ball, 'I told you I'm not looking!'

'Fine, I remember this one from last time, you're glancing momentarily at his jeans to check the brand, right?' she smirked.

'Fuck off, Santana,' Dave hissed.

'It's alright Davy, I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes to myself,' she replied fanning herself. 'Those skinny jeans leave nothing to the imagination. Wait, is that a boner I spy?'

Dave laughed shutting his eyes tightly, 'You're making it worse, Lopez.'

'Maybe you should think about forgiving him…then you could go check it out for yourself,' Santana murmured.

Dave grunted, 'We both know that isn't going to happen…he broke my heart into a million pieces…'

'I forgave Brittany…,' she started to say smoothing down her lime green dress.

'Brittany…loves you back…it's not the same,' he explained.

Santana let the silence hang between them for a minute before she ran her fingers over his fabric covered forearm, 'Okay but I just have one question for you…that's the t-shirt I got you isn't it?'

Dave shook his head slightly but didn't look at her.

'The one I threatened to write 'late in life gay' on if you didn't come watch the glee club perform born this way,' she tried to remind him.

'It's just a white t-shirt, San,' Dave reasoned with her.

'Maybe to everyone else but I think it reminds you of how you don't want to be that and how much you want to be better for Hummel, it's like your own scarlet letter,' she explained.

Dave blinked at her with confusion.

'What? I read! Fine…I heard them discussing it in English but that not the point,' she said. 'I get it you know, sometimes I wear that Lebanese shirt Brit made me and I hope someone will call me on it and I'll be able to be honest for once.'

Dave patted the top of her hand, 'From someone that was scared to come out, I've got to say it's not that bad even if I didn't get the guy. Plus…you know lesbians are hot you won't get half the shit I am.'

Santana watched Brittany as she sang, 'Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.'

Santana sniffed letting her eyes soften, 'Sometimes I just want to do it for her. She's been ready for so long but I keep holding back.'

'What's stopping you? You could have came out when I did earlier today and it probably would have went mostly unnoticed,' Dave questioned her.

'I don't want to cheat,' she shrugged, 'if I'm gonna do it I'm not doing it half assed. She deserves better than that.'

Brittany clapped as she said the last lines, 'Oh, I'm having so much fun!'

'Well Barbie, we're just getting started,' Artie nodded at her.

'Oh, I love you Ken!' Brittany announced hugging Artie as he kissed her on the cheek.

'Fuck it,' Santana said swallowing her fear as she grabbed Dave's hand, 'we're singing.'

'San…wait,' Dave stumbled up on the stage with her, 'what the fuck do you need_ me_ for…'

'Beat it wheels,' Santana said grabbed the microphone from Artie's hand watching him as he narrowed his eyes at her as she pressed it into Dave's hand, ' I'm into you.'

She turned to Brittany taking the microphone from her fingers and running her other hand against her cheek, 'This is for you, Brits.'

Brittany grinned, 'Really?'

Santana nodded at her, her eyes softening, 'It's time.'

Brittany seemed to understand as she walked backwards off the stage not breaking eye contact as Santana as her girlfriend loaded the song on the karaoke machine.

Dave stared out in the crowd and saw Kurt cock an eyebrow at him. 'Shit, San I can't do this…' he told her trying to take a step away but the Latina pulled him back on the stage.

'I didn't mess up your coming out song, so suck it up and sing Lil Wayne's part,' she demanded.

Dave glared at her as the music started and she began to sing along running one of her hands through her hair, 'Na na nananana nana na-eh. Na na nananana nana na-eh. Na na nananana nana na-eh. Na na nananana nana na-eh.' She growled at Dave kicking him in the shin and nodding her head towards the screen for him to sing.

Dave rolled his eyes as he sarcastically read the words off the screen, 'Yes, Miss Lopez...'

Santana coughed giving him daggers as he read off the next line, 'Umm… Hi, I'm Tune…the man on the moon. I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes and all of that changed since I met you,' Dave couldn't help himself from letting out a dry chuckle before finishing the lyric, 'So we can leave that old shit in the restroom… young money...'

Santana rolled her hips in her short green dress as she raised an eyebrow at Dave and pointed off the stage as Brittany, 'You've got me and I could not defend it. I tried but I had to surrender. Your style got me under the spell, left me no other choice but to get down.'

She leaned back against Dave's chest as they repeated the lines, 'It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late). It's too late, it's too late. You've got it (you've got it), you've got it (you've got it). You've got it (you've got it), you've got it.'

Santana flipped around and pushed Dave back as she turned back to Brittany, 'When I look into your eyes, its over. You've got me hooked with your love controller. I'm trippin' and I could not get over. I feel lucky like a four leaf clover.'

Santana took a step down the stairs coming closer to Brittany, 'Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you. I'm into you, yeaaah. I'm into you, I'm into you . I'm into you, yeaaah. Nana nananana nana-na-eh. Nana nananana nana-na-eh. Nana nananana nana-na-eh. Nana nananana nana-na-eh.'

She made her way slowly across the crowded dance floor running her hands up and down her body as she walked toward Brittany giving a confused Kurt a wink as she passed him, 'Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on. Sharp shooter, you can call me the zion. I'm not the one easy to get to but all that changed, baby when I met you.'

'It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late). It's too late (it's too late), it's too late. You've got it (you've got it), you've got it (you've got it). You've got it (you've got it), you've got it,' she sang the next lines pointing at Dave when it was his turn.

Santana rested her hand on Brittany's cheek rubbing it gently as her other hand snaked around the blonde's waist, 'When I look into your eyes, it's over. You've got me hooked with your love controller. I'm trippin' and I could not get over. I feel lucky like a four leaf clover. Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you. I'm into you, yeaaah. I'm into you, I'm into you. I'm into you, yeaaah.'

A satisfied smirk crossed Santana's face as Dave began to sing the next lines, 'Ok, now I'm into you, like you never knew…' Dave swallowed hard as his eyes landed on Kurt, 'I'm falling for you baby…umm…I need a parachute.' He grimaced at the next cheesy line, 'So wet, I need a wetsuit. You're way too fly, I could be ya jet fuel.' He knew this was a complete set up now but he saw Kurt laugh so he continued to play along, 'Now tell me what you like. I like what you tell me and if you understand me, than you can overwhelm me.' His tone sadden a little as the lines, 'It's too late, it's too late,' came out of his lips and he believed them. 'Every finish line is the beginning of a new race,' he said his eye line falling to the end of the stage.'

'Hell yeah, hot lesbian action. Does anyone have a camera?' shouted Puck from across the room.

Dave looked up just in time to see Lauren smack him in the stomach, 'Do you want to die, Puckerman?'

Sure enough the music was still playing in the background but it was forgotten by Santana and Brittany who were too distracted by having each others tongues down their throats.

Dave shrugged setting his microphone in the stand and hitting the stop button on the karaoke machine as he made his way back to his now empty table to wait for his friends to finish.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Finally an update! I am sorry this is been so long coming but I've had lots of personal life drama with getting divorced, starting a new job and moving home. There was also nice stuff like meeting Max at G1 and getting a new boyfriend. I hope you all will understand and thanks to everyone that stuck with me.**

**Songs in this chapter are Love Story by Taylor Swift and You Don't See Me from the Josie and Pussycats movie. Both can be found on the Roomies Playlist: http :/ www .you tube. com/ playlist?list= PL75F4A0C77A3B4687 .**

Kurt watched Quinn roll her eyes as she stood up and made her way to the stage.

'As shocking as all of you coming out is some of us have serious relationship problems to fix,' she said her eyes landing on Sam. 'Sam I want to thank you for forgiving me for what happened with Finn and I hope someday we can get back together.'

Quinn pulled the microphone toward her as she began to sing, 'We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.' 'Where's the pain when you walk out the door, it doesn't hurt like it used to before,' she told him as she took the microphone from its stand.

Sam smirked and tilted his head toward Quinn as if considering her words.

Mercedes watched Sam carefully as her eyes sunk and she squeezed her hands into fists. She let herself whisper, 'This is ridiculous, she cheated on him. He won't take her back...'

Quinn walked down the steps toward Sam pausing when their eyes met, 'That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase…' She curled her fingers under his chin and pulled his lips towards hers, 'Begging you please don't go, and I said. Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.'

Mercedes's eyes lowered to a crumb on the table and she let out a sigh that sounded like she was deflating as she watched Quinn continue to sing, 'You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes.'

Kurt glanced over to Dave. His fingers scratched at the wood on his own table looking uncomfortable and lost.

Kurt took a deep breath as he nervously rose from his seat and whispered to Mercedes, 'I'm going try to talk to him.'

Kurt started to pull away but Mercedes reached up and gripped his wrist tightly, 'Kurt...don't go,' she whispered hoarsely.

Kurt looked down at his friend and noticed the desperate rise and fall of her chest and the wetness surrounding her eyes, 'Cedes, are you crying?'

'Just sit with me...okay,' Mercedes said wiping her eyes and staring deeply at Quinn as she sang to Sam.

Kurt sat down beside her taking her hand in his, 'What's a matter?'

'It isn't fair… I thought… he liked me back,' she said her eyes settling on Sam.

'Huh, who?' Kurt asked turning to look at what had his best friend's undivided attention.

'Sam, he told me I was beautiful...and I was stupid enough to believe that meant he liked me,' she explained. 'But I was fooling myself why would he want me if he could have her?'

Kurt glanced toward the blonde that was singing to her almost hypnotised former boyfriend, 'So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.'

Kurt bit his lip lowering himself back in his chair next to his best friend, 'Mercedes I don't…'

'I know I'm not pretty enough for him. We both know I'm never going to be Quinn…' Mercedes frowned to herself, 'I just wanted to believe it could happen for a little bit longer you know.'  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said,' Quinn whispered to Sam moving closer to him as if she couldn't resist kissing him as she playfully sang, 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.'

Kurt rubbed the top of Mercedes hand, 'Cedes, you don't know Sam doesn't like you. He may only be reacting that way to Quinn because he doesn't know how you feel about him.'  
Mercedes bit her lip, 'Are you saying I should tell him…'

'How else is he going to know how much you clearly like him?' Kurt shrugged.

'But…what if he turns me down…what if he really does only like Quinn?' Mercedes asked.

Kurt sighed letting his eyes look past her toward Dave, 'Then you piece your heart back together and move on.'  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you,' Quinn sang before placing chaste kiss on Sam's cheek.

Kurt watched as Sam's face turned from happy to puzzled.

'Enough,' Mercedes said sternly rising from her seat and slamming her fists on the tabletop.

Mercedes growled as she rips the microphone from Quinn's hand and climbs the stage with heavy strides. She eyes the crowd before placing the microphone back in its holder and taking a deep breath.

She nervously catches Sam's eyes for a moment as she pulls over a stool on the edge of the stage and climbs onto it. She ignores the hum of the karaoke machine next to her as she leans into the microphone and lets the first words of the song escape her lips, 'This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much.'

She lowers her eyes to the floor unable to take in the confused stares of her peers as she continues, 'Is this as hard as it gets, cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough. I'm here if you want me. I'm yours, you can hold me. I'm empty and aching and tumbling and breaking.'

She tastes copper as she bites her lip too hard, 'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could.'

Her eyes dart upwards as she hears a squeak of a chair. She is taken back by Quinn's cold determined eyes and crossed arms as she takes a seat next to Sam and leans toward him.

Mercedes balls her hands into fists at her sides as she blinks back her anger, 'I dream a world where you understand that I dream a million sleepless nights. I dream of fire when you're touching my hand but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights.'

Sam taps his hand against his thigh to the beat and gives Mercedes a smirk as she continues to sing, 'I'm speechless and faded. It's too complicated. Is this how the book ends? Nothing but good friends?'

'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me. The way I wish you would. Ahhh. The way I wish you would. Ahhh,' Mercedes's broken words plead to Sam to understand she is talking to him.

Mercedes locks eyes with Sam as she watches him tilt his head slightly to look at Quinn, 'This is the place in my heart. This is the place where I'm falling apart. Isn't this just where we met? And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely instead of just only crystal and see-through and not enough to you.'

Mercedes feels the hot tears filling the corners of her eyes begging for release as she tells Sam, 'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me. The way I wish you would. Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could…'

Kurt barely has time to rise from his seat while darting his eyes between Mercedes and Sam, before his friend bolts from the stage her eyes tight with pain and runs from the room. Kurt catches Dave's eye and cocks his head toward Sam before dashing down the hall after his best friend.

Dave feels Santana's firm hand on his forearm as he rises but he shrugs off her grip and walks over to the blonde, 'Why are you so heartless, dude?'

Sam stiffens under his attention and widens his eyes, 'Hey, what are you talking about Karofsky?'

Quinn reaches across Sam and shoos the football player away, 'Why don't you mind your own business David?'

Dave rolls his eyes, 'Black girl was pouring her heart out to you and all you do is soak up Barbie's goo goo eyes and let her try to seduce you.'

'What Quinn isn't trying to…'

'Back off, you idiot,' shouts the cheerleader.

Dave motions between the blondes, 'Evans, just don't go throwing what ever the hell this is in Mercedes face. She clearly likes you and she's my boy… Kurt's best friend so she's special.'

Sam holds up his hand, 'Wait! You think Mercedes likes me?'

'Dude, she wasn't singing that depressing song to anyone else.'

'Shit,' Sam swears scrambling from his seat and following Mercedes down the hall.

Quinn crosses her arms over her chest, 'Thanks, Meathead. You owe me one boyfriend.'

Dave pats her on the back, 'Sorry, pixie I can't help you I'm trying to find one for myself.'

XXXX

Mercedes leans against a hotel room door and holds her face in her hands. She had made a complete fool of herself for nothing. It was over. No one would ever want her.

'Cedes,' Kurt calls finally catching up with her and wrapping her in a hug.

She rests her head on his shoulder and allows him to soothe her with a gentle hand resting on her back as she confesses, 'I feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have done that, Kurt.'

Kurt shakes his head, 'No, he's the idiot if he doesn't choose you'

'I agree,' says a familiar voice as its owner come towards them. 'I'm an idiot.'

Mercedes wipes her eyes and smiles at the voice's owner, 'Sam?'

Kurt nods and pats her shoulder, 'I'll be inside in you need me.'

As soon as Kurt was out of earshot Sam asks, 'Was that song for me?'

Mercedes silently nods her head before answering, 'Might have been.'

'I'm not the most observant guy,' Sam explains, 'but I can tell you I do see you. I always see you. You're beautiful, Mercedes…if my situation with my folks wasn't so messed up I would have asked you out after prom.'

'You…think I'm beautiful?' Mercedes whispers to herself.

'I want to be a real boyfriend… take you on dates… buy you flowers…but I can't afford it…'

Mercedes touches his lips with her finger, 'You think I'm beautiful.'

Sam nods as she lowers her finger, 'As long as you think I'm beautiful, I don't care about the rest of that stuff.'

Sam smiles at her as she takes his hand, 'Let's just start with this.'


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm back again. Believe me I'm still trying to finish this fanfic for all my lovely fans. I will do it! I was going to make this chapter longer but I thought you all would rather I posted something than I continued to make you wait. The song in this chapter is Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi. It can be found at the Roomies playlist here: ww w. you tube play list? List =PL75F 4A0C 77A3B4 687. Enjoy and sorry this took so long to be updated.**

'Good work, man. Don't worry about Quinn, she's been acting weird since Finn dumped her,' Puck told him wrapping his arm around Dave's shoulder as he walked him back to the table he shared with Santana and Brittany.

'I'm not worried about Quinn. I can always sick Santana on her if there are any problems,' Dave assured him sitting down next to Santana.

'Good. I know it isn't any of my business but being your new roomie, I just want you to be happy. Anyway, I saw the look Hummel gave you and he's begging for a little linebacker love. I think you should man up and go for it dude.'

Santana nodded poking Dave in the ribs with her elbow, 'See this is what I've been telling you. The king of the gays wants to make you his queen again.'

Dave rolled his eyes, unsure, which one of them he found more annoying.

'You could sneak back into Hummel's room for a little something something leaving me and Lauren to finally get some time…alone,' Puck said nodding his head slowly.

Dave rubbed his forehead at the other jock, 'I get that Kurt likes me and honestly I like him too but I'm still trying to figure stuff out. I don't need to drag him into my problems.'

Puck leaned on the table, 'whatever dude, your loss. If you can't get your shit together than some other gay Romeo is gonna come sweep Hummel off his feet and break his ass cherry.'

Dave narrowed his eyes at the other jock as he resisted the urge to punch him.

'Hey loser, I thought you were going to sing to me to make up for being an asshat,' Lauren shouted from across the room.

Puck shrugged at Dave, 'fine Karofsky, do what you want. You always were a chicken anyway but just find somewhere else to sleep tonight, cause me and my lady want to be alone.' Puck turned to Lauren and shouted 'I'm going now babe, just trying to help Karofsky find his nut sack.'

Lauren smirked, 'he's got Hummel for that.'

'Puckerman, you….' Dave started to say but he froze when he saw Kurt walk back through the door.

'Thank me later, when we're both getting laid,' Puck whispered to him as he made his way towards the stage.

XXXXXXX

Kurt watched Dave's cheeks turn red as he walked back into the room. He had to admit the football player looked adorable when he blushed. He gave him a slight smile and mouthed 'thank you,' before sitting back down next to Tina and Mike. It had been nice of Dave to help Mercedes and Sam. Someone in Glee should end up a happy couple tonight. Maybe if Kurt played his cards right he and Dave could end up at least friends someday.

Tina leaned forward out of Mike's arms as she asked Kurt, 'is Mercedes alright?'

Kurt nodded patting her hand, 'I'm sure the new couple will be back in any second.'

'Awesome.' Tina and Mike gave each other toothy grins as they celebrated with a kiss.

Kurt quickly turned away from his friends unable to watch. His heart already was aching. He focused his attention on Puck who had taken the stage. He picked up a guitar throwing the strap over his head, 'this is for my girl, Lauren. You rock my world.'

Kurt looked down at his shoes as he wondered how a couple like Puck and Lauren could have a better relationship than him.

'You're too loud, I'm so hyper on paper we're a disaster and I'm driving you crazy. It's my little game. I push you, and you push back. Two opposites so alike that everyday's a roller coaster. I'm a bump you'll never get over,' Puck sang as he winked in Dave's direction. Kurt turned around to see where Lauren was and was shocked to see her sat on the other side of the room. Was Puck hitting on his Dave?

'This love hate relationship. You say you can't handle it but there's no way to stop this now. So shut up and kiss me,' Puck sang tapping his foot against the floor of the stage as he sent another wink this time toward Kurt. Lauren is going to be so pissed. Kurt thought locating the girl in the room.

Lucky for Puck, Lauren didn't seem to notice. She whistled at her boyfriend as she stood up clapping her hands above her head to the beat. She seemed happier then Kurt had ever seen her.

Kurt winced at the lyrics Puckerman was singing. They were hitting a bit to close to home. His eyes wandered over to Dave and locked on the older boy stumped across his table with his eyes peeking out from above his arm. Even with Puck's winks, he looked as miserable as Kurt felt right now.

'I'm so excited to sing next,' Tina told the table. 'I have something special planned to sing to my chipmunk,' Tina said running her hands through Mike's hair.

Kurt sighed loudly hoping the couple did hear him. When did this stupid karaoke night turn into the official Glee club love in? Why did he and Dave have to be the only ones that had to be alone? As if to give him a further kick in the gut, Mercedes and Sam chose that moment to return from the hallway.

Mercedes walked through the crowd as if she was walking on air. She stopped to high-five Lauren as she passed the clearly happy girl who had removed her sweater and tossed it onto the stage next to Puck.

Puck smirked at his girl as he sang, 'Go ahead now, admit it you like your world with me in it. Like a record, it's broken. Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over.'

Kurt couldn't tell if Puck's song was mocking him or urging him to go do something. He was half tempted to walk straight over to Dave and kiss the idiot. It might fuck things up even more or maybe it might just solve all their problems.

Mercedes and Sam made their way hands clasped back to Kurt's table and sat down next to him. With her hand still locked with Sam's she took in Kurt's expression. 'Did you go talk to him yet?'

Kurt shook his head, 'I want to but I don't know what to say.' As he looked at Dave his stomach felt like it was full of man-eating butterflies. He had to do something grand something meaningful to get Dave back.

Puck ground his hips against the air as he sang, 'This love hate relationship you say you can't handle it but there's no way to stop this now so shut up and kiss me.'

Mercedes looked from Sam to Kurt as she said, 'well, this fabulous friend of mine once told me if you like someone you have to tell them. How else is _he_ going to know how much _you _clearly like him? Plus you haven't sang yet tonight.'

'Yeah, go for it Kurt,' Tina urged him on. Take my spot, you can go next.'

Kurt bit his lip trying to think of the perfect song. 'Sam, you couldn't play the guitar for me could you?'

'Of course, what did you need me to play?' Sam asked.

'Kick scream call it quits but your just so full of it cuz it's too late, to close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me. You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh, the riffs on my guitar. The way we fight, we make up fast. Oooooh yeah... So shut up!' Puck finished off with a rock star kick towards the audience.

Kurt sighed to himself as he considered his song choice again before saying, 'Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga.'


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: OMG at update! I know it's a surprise but nobody have a heart attack. I am still alive and I beg you all to forgive me for the gap between updates. Real life is super busy at the moment. I'm trying to finish my first book and self publish in the next few months. Lucky for all of you, I've decided to take a much needed break from editing to return to fanfic writing so I hope you all join me on the rest of Roomies' journey. **

**Songs in this chapter is a slow version of Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory and Katy Perry's ET (the scene will be hotter if you play if while Tina is singing). As always the music can be found at the Roomies' playlist****link on my author page.**

**If you want to help support me to get Roomies finish please write me a review or go to the link of my Facebook author page and like it. Both will give me the push to get this fic finished quickly. Thanks for reading and enjoy. **

Puck jumped from the stage slapping Dave on the back as he made his way back to Lauren. 'Hope that helps man.'

Dave cringed rubbing his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt stand and start to cross the room followed close behind by Sam.

'Now what?' Dave thought as he laid his head on the table hiding it behind the safety his arm.

'David,' he heard Kurt say softly into the microphone.

Dave raised his head slightly to take in Kurt sitting on the stool on the stage with Sam stood behind him holding the guitar.

'I'm sorry for being so demanding but I hope you'll be able to forgive me,' Kurt told the older boy.

Dave watched Kurt nod his head toward Sam as he began to strum the guitar. Kurt brought the microphone to his lips as he began to slowly sing. 'There ain't no reason you and me should be alone. Tonight, yeah baby. I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight.'

Dave sat up in his chair. He had heard this song before but Kurt's version was softer, slower and not backed up with an 80s saxophone solo.

'I need someone that thinks it's right when it's so wrong. Tonight, yeah baby. Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight.' Kurt sang dipping his eyes at Dave as he smoothed the fabric covering his legs.

Santana rested her hand on top of his patting it excitedly. Dave smiled finally realizing he could do it. He could put up with all the shit. As long as he had Kurt and his friends. He was ready to be out.

'We're on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge. I'm on the edge with you,' Dave watched Kurt sing as he stared straight back at him. His hand was shaking slightly with each line. Gone was the normal confident Kurt, he was pouring his heart out, showing Dave that he meant every word. Kurt was nervous singing to him, never in his wildest dream had he ever thought that would be possible.

Kurt stood, pacing on the stage as he sang, 'Another shot before we kiss the other side. Tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby. I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight. Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames. Tonight, yeah baby.' Kurt smiled, twirling with his arms out on the stage.

Dave shook his head lightly. He couldn't believe that beautiful smile was for him.

Kurt took a few steps forward to the edge of the stage. 'It's hard to feel the rush. To push the dangerous. I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you. Where we can both fall over in love.'

'Hummel is putty in your hands. Don't mess this up, Dave,' Santana told him squeezing the top of his hand.

'I won't..' Dave shook his head unable to remove his eyes from Kurt as he finished the song.

'We're on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge with you.' Kurt sang walking up to Dave and reaching for his hand.

Dave clasped his hand over Kurt's and sucked on his bottom lip.

'Am I forgiven?' Kurt asked.

Dave nodded his head slightly and stood up from his seat.

Puck stood up at the back and gave Kurt a slow clap which was joined by the rest of the glee club. 'Go get some Karofsky,' Puck cheered, rolling his fist in the air.

Kurt helped him to his feet, his face turning bright red. He handed Tina the microphone as they walked towards the hallway hand and hand.

'Seriously? I have to follow that?' Tina said, rolling her eyes as she heading for the stage.

Kurt led Dave outside into the hallway. It seemed to be the place to be for all new couples tonight. 'Kurt and me, a couple,' Dave thought to himself, smirking at the smaller boy.

The hallway was empty but the music from the other room vibrated through out the walls. They could both tell what song Tina was singing in the other room, Katy Perry's ET. Dave stored the information away for Kurt and his future relationship trivia.

Kurt looked more beautiful and happy than Dave had ever seen him before. His skin was a warm pink and his eyes a sparkly blue. His lips were singing along to Tina song choice under his breath, 'Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating. Leaves my body glowing.' His shoulders moved along to the beat of the music and he swung their linked arms back and forth.

Dave couldn't stop staring at him. He was everything he wanted and needed in a perfect compact package.

'So, David, you've forgiven me right?' he said, squeezing the other boy's fingers.

'Yeah, how couldn't I not?'

'I suppose that means we're back together then,' Kurt shrugged his shoulder playfully.

'I sure hope so, Fancy.'

'Good,' he said, pushing Dave against a nearby wall. His hands grabbed the sides of Dave's face mimicking the motions he had performed on Kurt months earlier and he sang at him, 'Ki-ki-kiss me.'

Dave rolled his eyes but obeyed leaning forward as Kurt captured his lips in his own. Dave had never been on the receiving end of such a passionate kiss. His knees felt weak and he leaned back against the wall to try to keep his balance. He felt like such a girl.

Electricity shot down Dave's spine straight into his groin. He grunted as he yanked Kurt flush against him. His fingers dipping under the bottom of Kurt's shirt to his bare skin. He could instantly feel the other boy's hardness pressed against his thigh. Kurt's hand moved lowered gripping Dave's shoulders. Dave felt like the smaller boy was trying to climb him, to be the first on the top of Mount Dave. Not that he minded, that had always been the plan anyway.

Dave grabbed his ass rubbing their hips together and he was rewarded with a moan of 'Oh, David,' as Kurt broke their kiss.

Dave looked down at him, panting and hungry for more of Kurt.

Kurt's eyes seemed to plead with him as he asked, 'Finn is out for the night. Should we go upstairs to my room?'

Dave relaxed his grip and clapped their hands together as they walked towards the elevator. Kurt didn't have to ask him twice.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews last time guys and keep them coming. We're getting into sexy time now. Yay! Please like my author page in my profile if you're enjoying the story. **

Kurt and Dave broke their linked hands as the exited the elevator. There is was no telling where Coach Sylvester was hiding ready to pounce like a puma on her prey.

Kurt peeked around the corner of the hallway leading to his hotel room. 'Her lawn chair looks empty.'

Dave sigh. 'I don't know why but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that it's a trap. That chair could have a hidden camera, be bugged or have a silent alarm.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think Coach Sylvester has the budget for that.'

Dave titled his head and raised his shoulders.

'I say we both make a run for it. I'll go first and you can follow behind me once I'm inside. If you get caught just tell her you forgot something in my room. I'll leave my key outside for you,' Kurt said.

'Okay,' Dave nodded.

Kurt reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. 'For luck.'

Dave blushed as he stared into Kurt's eyes. Coach Sylvester wasn't cock blocking him tonight.

The smaller boy walked quickly down the hallway, checking every few seconds for any surprises. When he reached the door he inserted his key card and waved at Dave to join him as he went inside.

Dave took a deep breath and sprinted down the hallway. He grabbed the key card from the door and was about to reinsert it when he heard footsteps behind him.

'Are you lost, Karofsky?'

Dave's spine tensed up as he inserted the card into the door and stared at the green light with disappointment. He fumbled with the card hiding it behind his back as he turned around to face the cheerleading coach. 'No, I'm fine Coach Sylvester I just left something in my old room, I was just going to grab it quickly while Kurt's downstairs.

Sue narrowed her eyes. 'Listen here Hulk, I have no problem with thieves as long as I'm getting a cut of the profit but I don't tolerate liars on my field trips. I have a strict policy with my Cheerios, for every lie they tell me I cut something off. It's normally their high pony but as you don't have one I can find something else to mutilate other than your hair. I'll give you ten seconds to think really carefully before you tell me the real reason you seem to be breaking into your ex-boyfriend's room.'

Dave could feel his heart skip a beat and his voice came out with a slight squeak as he repeated his lie. 'I just want to get my shit coach, before Hummel comes back. Hudson gave me his key and told me to grab my stuff when Kurt wasn't around or he's kick my ass.'

Sue laughed. 'You let that meatball eating dough bag threaten you? I'm surprised Karofsky, your gaydum really has made you soft.'

Dave huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Why won't she just leave? 'If you're finished, can I just get my stuff now?'

'Not unsupervised, you could be planning some sort of perverted revenge plot. I've always thought you were shifty and the school's insurance won't cover you wizzing in porcelain's expensive shoes,' Sue said.

Dave's face turned to disgust. 'I wouldn't, that's gross.'

'It doesn't matter, whatever you were planning has been vetoed by great and powerful Sue Sylvester. Get in there and grab whatever gay propaganda you forgot.'

Dave stepped away from the door, clearly his night alone with Kurt was doomed. 'No, forget it, I'll just ask Kurt for it later.'

'Not so fast,' Sue said grabbing the card from Dave's hand. 'I don't want you and Hummel in a slap match later.' She jammed the card into the door and said, 'I'll get it for you.'

'No, Coach Sue!' Dave shouted, following her inside.

The lights were on they entered the room and she turned around to glare at Dave. 'We better be alone.'

Dave swallowed hard and his eyes darted around the room looking for Kurt but there was no sign of him. Where was he hiding?

'Where is it?' Sue asked, a hand on her hip.

'Where is what?' Dave asked, holding his stomach.

'What you wanted? The reason we're here, Karofsky?' She said.

'Oh, ummm...' Dave's eyes landed on the wedding topper on Kurt's bedside table. He scooped up the figure. 'Got it, let's go.'

Sue held out her palm. 'Let me see it?'

Dave frowned holding the item out to her.

She examined the object and asked, 'What is this? I never took you for a blushing bride, Karofsky.'

'Yeah, that. It was my mom's. It was the only thing she left behind when she moved out,' Dave said.

Sue's expression cracked slightly. 'I didn't know your mother had left you behind?'

Dave bit his lip. 'Two years ago.'

'Well boo fricken who. Man up and take your dream wedding back to your room,' She said, tossing the figure at him.

Dave's fingers fumbled to catch the figure and cradled it against his chest. 'Fine, I'll go.' He stopped at the door holding it open for her.

She tapped her chin as she followed him outside and he closed the door. 'There is always something fishy about you gays but I can't put my finger on it. Yet.' Coach Sylvester escorted Dave to his new room. 'I better not see you take one step out this room tonight.'

'Got it, coach,' he said opening his door. He was officially cock blocked.

Dave pulled out his phone and texted Kurt. 'Sorry, I tried but I've been busted. Rain check? Maybe we can arrange something when we get back.' Dave sent the text before he collapsed onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. He stroked the face of the bride on the wedding topper with his thumb wishing it was Kurt's skin.

His phone beeped and he read Kurt's message, 'Don't worry.'

As soon he locked the screen there was a knock at the door. Dave stomped across the room, ready for more of Coach Sylvester's wrath. Now what?

Dave's eyes widened as Kurt rushed inside with a leather messager bag hanging from his shoulder. He dropped his bag on a chair and smiled at Dave. 'You seemed to be having a hard time getting to my room, so I thought it was easier if I just came to you.'

Dave ran his hands down Kurt's shoulders. 'You're a sight for sore eyes, Fancy. How did you ever get pass Sylvester?'

'I'm a master of distraction,' he laughed, putting away his phone. 'Man, it was a lucky break Puck and Lauren were making out in the hallway.'

Dave rolled his eyes. 'You're practically a ninja.'

'Now where were we?' Kurt asked. touching the side of Dave's face.

Dave reached down and lifted Kurt into his arms.

'Oh my gaga, don't drop me,' Kurt said, wrapping his arms tightly around Dave's neck.

'It's no biggie, you're light. Coach made me carry Hudson on my back at practice, now there's a guy that needs to lose a few,' Dave said, cradling Kurt as he walked towards the bed.

Kurt laid his head against Dave's chest. 'It's silly but this was always one of my fantasies. I always wanted a boyfriend that could physically sweep me off my feet.'

'Well I might not be the greatest at this romantic stuff but I can at least handle that,' Dave noted.

Kurt smirked as Dave set him down on the bed. 'I like romance but try not too be too cheesy. I'm still a guy, remember.'

'I can't help it, if that's the kind of guy you want I've got to live up to the fantasy or I'll get booted. It's a competitive market to be your boyfriend,' Dave said.

Kurt grabbed his shirt tails and pulled him onto the bed. 'I want you, so don't have to pretend for me. I want the Dave that is nervous but still brave and slightly dorky that I've been getting to know over the last few days.'

Dave climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Kurt. 'Fancy, you've had me on a short leash since the first day you wore skinny jeans Freshman year.'

'I had no idea,' Kurt said, looking away shyly.

'Liar!' Dave shouted.

Kurt smirked as he yanked on Dave's collar and pulled him into a slow kiss.

Within seconds the pace of their make out sessions turned as Kurt hungrily climbed on top of Dave. Time seemed to speed up and Kurt seemed to be everywhere at once. His teeth and tongue were leaving moist trail down Dave's neck. First his hands were gripping Dave's shoulders, then running up and down his chest and finally they were underneath him grabbing Dave's ass as the smaller boy bucked his hips against him. With each movement of Kurt's hips, Dave's heart beat quicker. His ears were ringing and his palms were slick against the coolness of the bed sheets. Kurt was riding his hips like a bronco on acid. Dave closed his eyes as the other boy began to unbutton his shirt. Finally his mind caught up with the other boy's actions and he grabbed Kurt's hands opening his third button. 'Kurt, stop!'

Kurt leaned back and stared into Dave's eyes. They were wide and his skin was glowing red. 'Are you okay?'

'Too fast,' Dave whispered, regretting the phrase when he saw Kurt's face fall.

'Oh I- do you want me to go?' Kurt wrapped his arms around his torso.

'No, it's not like that.' Dave assured him, sitting up so he could stroke the younger boy's hair. 'I'm enjoying everything you're doing, it's sexy and exciting but I don't know what I should be doing. You have to remember, I'm new at this. I'm not as experienced at you.'

'Please tell me your not inferring I'm a slut?' Kurt said deadpan.

'What? No, I wouldn't-' Dave started to say.

'Kidding!' Kurt chuckled, as he gripped Dave's hands. 'I get what your trying to say, even when you put your foot in your mouth.'

Dave's face softened. 'I just thought you and Blaine might have done some stuff and I don't know what you've watched online. You've known what you've wanted and accepted who you were a lot longer than I have.'

Kurt shook his head. 'I've read a few pamphlets, seen some instructional videos and done some research on Tumblr but that doesn't make me an expert.'

'That makes you proficient compared to me.' Dave said. 'I don't believe for one second you don't know every move and tip in the book. I bet you could teach lectures on the subject.'

Kurt blushed. 'Regardless of your nickname, I don't know any fancy gay moves. I've always just done what feels natural at the time. Don't worry you can't mess it up.'

Dave raised an eyebrow, he doubted that. He didn't know what to do with Fancy. He always felt so fragile in his arms and up until a few months ago his natural response when he was near the boy was to push him away or insult him. 'I know you say I can't mess this up but I probably will. I'm a clumsy, stupid tank. I know how picky you are with your shoes and they only go on your feet, I'm assuming you'll be even more picky about your first time. Not that I blame you.'

'You're right, I am picky but I am still choosing to have my first everything with you. Trust my flawless judgement, I'm known for it.' Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

'Okay, can we start over then?'

'Of course.' Kurt looked him up and down with a wicked grin on his face. 'I have a slightly strange suggestion.'

'Hit me with it, Fancy.'

'I think we should both get naked.'

Dave laughed. 'Isn't that the opposite of taking it slow?'

'Let me finish my thought.' Kurt touched a tuff of chest hair escaping from the top of Dave's shirt. 'Neither of us has ever had the chance to see another naked man in the flesh. I just think, if we both were naked, it would get over both of our initial nerves and give us a chance to explore each other's body before we...,' his voice drifted off.

The way Kurt said explore made him hard. 'I'm not sure. I don't want to get too over excited and disappoint you.'

'You're a teenage boy, I'm sure you'll recover quickly enough. Now strip, Karofsky,' Kurt said, slapping Dave's thigh firmly.

Dave eased himself into sitting position and faced Kurt. The boy unbuckled his sweater and pulled it off his shoulders. He grabbed the edge of his Like Boys t-shirt and lifted it over his head. He reached for the button of his jeans.

'Slowly Fancy, I want to remember my first striptease fondly someday.'

'You want a show?' Kurt asked.

Dave raised a shoulder.

'Only if you do it first,' Kurt said, with wishful eyes.

'The things I do for you.' Dave said climbing off the bed. 'If you laugh once, I'm done.' His plaid shirt was already mostly unbuttoned so he opened the last few buttons with shaky fingers. He winked at Kurt, tossing the garment at his boyfriend.

Kurt whistled and clasped his hands together as he leaned back against the headboard. 'Proceed, David.'

Despite Kurt's plan, his cheeks were pink and Kurt's eyes on him was making him sweat even more. He felt like a warthog trying to be seductive. Dave turned around and lifted his shirt over his head. He'd much rather have Kurt staring at the muscles of his back than his stomach or his ugly mug.

'Turn around,' urged Kurt him. 'I want to see you.'

Dave sighed as he forced himself to turn around reluctantly, he crossed his arms over his stomach. This wasn't as fun anymore. His stomach was on full display and he just wanted the attention off of him.

Kurt tapped his lip with his thumb. 'Now the belt.'

Dave shuffled his feet. 'Are you sure you don't want me to turn the lights off? I know I'm not much to look at.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes and climbed off the bed. He touched Dave's arms and yanked them away from the other boy's stomach. He ran his fingers down the line of hair crossing his stomach and leading into Dave's jeans. 'David, I've told you a million times already. I want to see you, there is no part of your body to be ashamed of. You're my type, all of this is what I like.'

Dave smiled down at the smaller boy.

The wicked grin reappeared on Kurt's face as he fiddled with Dave's belt. 'Now let me see your junk.'


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but it's finally time to get into the smutty goodness. I hope people are still following this story. Please review and like my Facebook author page / new Twitter on my profile page if you enjoy this chapter. **

Kurt unbuckled Dave's belt and slid his jeans down to his ankles until they laid in a puddle at his feet. Dave's cheeks burned as his navy blue boxers were revealed.

'Those are a good color on you but I think you would look much better without them,' Kurt said.

Dave chewed his lip and directed the attention away from him. 'Can we leave those a minute? What about you, can I help you with anything?' He nodded at Kurt.

Kurt pulled at the elastic of Dave's boxers stretching it slightly. 'Okay, we can save these for last. Build up the anticipation.' He took Dave's hand and placed it on the button of his own jeans. 'I warn you now, these are really tight. I might not be very graceful removing them.'

Dave chuckled unbuttoning the jeans and yanking them along with Kurt's designer briefs down in one swift motion. 'It's alright, I managed,' Dave said with a satisfying smirk, as Kurt's cock bounced free.

'David," Kurt whined as his clothes were ripped from him but didn't cover his nudity. 'Give me some forewarning next time you're going to do something like that.'

Dave's breath caught in his chest and he stood transfixed by the nude in front of him. Kurt's body reminded him of one of those classical Greek statues that threw a discus or contemplated life in marble. Part of him wished he were an artist so he could capture the muse in front of him but he settled for memorising every curve of Kurt's body instead.

'Like what you see?' Kurt asked, shimmying his shoulders.

'You're beautiful. I mean I always knew you were hot but never this hot,' he said, running his fingers down Kurt's side.

'Thank you.' Kurt blushed, holding a hand to his mouth.

Dave gave a playful growl and picked Kurt up with a gasp. He threw him over his shoulder and carried him towards the bed. 'Are all our dates going to end in you carrying me somewhere?'

'You know you love it, Fancy,' Dave told him, lowering him onto the bed.

Kurt stuck out his tongue. 'Your turn, boxers off now.'

Dave shifted uncomfortably for a moment before obeying. He removed his boxers and crawled onto the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes danced down his body, taking in every inch of skin until he reached undiscovered territory. His fingers reached for Dave's chest, settling on one of his pectoral muscles. Dave interrupted his exploration. 'I think the real question is do you like what you see?'

Kurt tilted his head to the side. 'I have no complaints.'

'I'm a lucky bastard.' Dave rested his hand on Kurt's jutting hip bone. 'I never thought I'd ever get the opportunity to... I never thought I'd touch you like this.'

Kurt wore a racy look in his eyes as his fingers inched down Dave's chest to his thigh before tracing the path to his manhood. 'We haven't even started yet.' Dave grunted as Kurt's fingers tightened around his member. 'I still haven't paid you back for that blow job you tried to give me.'

'But Sue interrupted us before I could,' Dave struggled with the words as Kurt touched him, panting as they came out one at a time.

'It's the thought that counts, David,' Kurt assured him. His hand began to move up and down Dave's cock, milking him gently but firmly with practiced strokes.

Dave's eyes locked on Kurt as he enjoyed the other boy's expert touch. Kurt Hummel was jacking him off, he couldn't miss a moment of this. It would be wet dream material for months. Dave leaned back on the bed, occasionally bucking his hips against Kurt's touch.

Kurt massaged the head of Dave's dick with his thumb spreading the clear liquid that escaped from it over his forbidden skin. Dave shivered against him, gripping a handful of the sheets. If this is all it took to make David Karofsky a quivering mess, Kurt wished he had started giving him hand jobs sooner. 'Enjoying yourself, David?'

Dave groaned in response as he closed his eyes giving into the feeling of Kurt's manipulation. Hummel touching him was the best feeling in the world. Better than scoring a touchdown or winning Call of Duty. Within seconds Dave grunted and Kurt's fingers were covered in his cum. Kurt wiped his hand on the bed sheets as he watched the other boy struggle to catch his breath.

'Woah Fancy, I've never... cum... that hard before.'

'Shh... don't try to talk,' Kurt whispered, capturing his lips and causing the other boy to sit up as the singer molded himself against him.

'I don't think you've ever been as sexy as you are right now,' Dave said, running his hand over Kurt's shoulder while kissing his neck.

'Ditto,' Kurt said, breaking their connection for a moment before leaning back against Dave and positioning his hand on his cock. 'Make me cum, David.'

Dave wrapped his fingers around Kurt's slender cock. His heart was pounding and he prayed he didn't throw up. He had been fantasying about this moment for months, since he'd first kissed Kurt. His actions of the past few months replayed in his head and he wished he could repair them but still end up in this moment. The best moment of his life.

'Earth to David, you okay?' Kurt touched the side of his face.

Dave shook his head. 'Sorry I...'

'It's okay.' Kurt rested his hand on top of Dave's.

'I've thought about this moment so much, it's hard for me to remember that this is real,' Dave admitted.

'It is. Now focus, Karofsky and make me hard,' Kurt demanded.

He pulled Kurt tightly against his chest, wedging the smaller boy against his softened cock.

Kurt's heavy breathing urged Dave on as he pumped his hand up and down wildly on the other boy's member. 'How that, Fancy?'

'Good. More.' Kurt said, drawing the words out.

'I thought so. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. After I kissed you in the locker room, I had fantasies for weeks about a time like this. You'd come to me, admitting you enjoyed the kiss and ask me to kiss you again until it led to some other stuff,' Dave said, speaking softly against Kurt's ear as slowed his hand slightly.

'Tell me more,' Kurt whispered.

'You'd meet me in the locker room already horny and desperate to kiss me. I'd pick you up holding you gently against the lockers and we'd make out until your lips went numb. You'd wrap your legs around my waist and our we'd dry hump until those impossibly tight jeans of your got too strained for comfort. I'd strip you, knowing at any time someone could discover us but I'd be swept up in how much I wanted you that I'd forget about it. You'd take off my clothes with a combination of using your fingers and your teeth before I'd lead you into one of the showers, where I'd lather your naked body with soap, paying special attention to...' Dave squeezed the singer's balls until he gasped. 'I'd hold you like this against my lap, open to me, trusting me to have control over your body.'

'David,' Kurt said, his eyes fluttering.

'Someone else would enter the locker room, but we wouldn't stop. I'd continue to jack you off, holding your cock with one hand and your mouth with my other to keep you quiet. You'd be so desperately horny but I'd force you wait just that little longer until we were alone again.'

'But I need too cum,' Kurt said, his eyes closed completely wrapped up in this fantasy. 'Please, I really need to.'

'Not until we're alone.' Dave explained. 'I'd remove my hand from your mouth and I'd ask if you'd ever thought about us being together and you'd say.'

'Yes.'

'Then you'd tell me what you did when you thought about us,' Dave told him.

'I touched myself.'

'Right answer, but can you elaborate, ' Dave said, his fingers snaking up Kurt's torso to his nipples, which he pinched.

'I played with my penis and ass. Can I cum now, David?' Kurt asked quickly.

'Not yet.'

Kurt shook against him.

'We'd hear the other guy leave and I squeeze your ass. Did you use toys?,' Dave teased him, his cock revived fully, pressing between the cheek's of Kurt's ass.

'Sometimes, but mostly my fingers,' Kurt moaned against him.

Dave loosen his grip on the other boy. 'Would you fuck me, like you fucked yourself?'

'With my fingers?' Kurt asked.

'No, I want you to cum in me.'

Kurt's panting stopped and he opened his eyes fully as he turned to stare at Dave. 'I thought you were a top?'

Dave shrugged. 'I can be flexible.'


End file.
